Eye of the Beholder
by Marla's Lost
Summary: A horrible accident sends two of Point Place's own to the hospital – one of the friends may never possibly recover….Red can't stop blaming himself…who will be a true friend and stay till the end?
1. Chapter 1 Reluctant Hero

A horrible accident sends two of Point Place's own to the hospital – one of the friends may never possibly recover….Red can't stop blaming himself…who will be a true friend and stay till the end?

_(AU – after Season 8 – OC – all fiction, don't own anything but the plot and author is not a mechanic – only in my dreams)_

_T7S_

**Chapter 01** – Reluctant Hero

**February 1980**

T7S

Kitty poured Eric a second cup of coffee from the carafe. She sat down in the seat next to her husband. "So, Eric…you've been home for a few weeks…what are you going to do today?"

Red Forman put down his morning newspaper and smiled brightly at his son then answered his wife, "I volunteered Eric to come down to the shop to help me with that new display of car batteries."

Eric held up a fork full of scrambled eggs. "Yeah, my ambition to come home early and go to school was shot straight to…."

"Okay, now… no potty mouth at the breakfast table ahahahaha." Kitty said. "We all know that Donna went to college and you broke up with her and that was a mistake, but son….how many more times do we need to hear about it?"

Eric hung his head. It was true; he did rush home expecting everything to be the same – Donna forgiving him for the break up letter – all his friends hanging out in the basement. He expected time to stand still….until he came home. After the New Years Eve party, Donna finished packing for college and left; Kelso went back to Chicago to work in his police career. Hyde was still a basement burnout that owned a record store and Fez was still a shampoo boy.

Red downed the last of his coffee. "Hurry up Eric, Jackie's opening the office for us at 8:00 o'clock." Eric's head shot up, "What did you say?"

"I said Jackie's opening the garage. She works part-time in the office and once in a while in the shop."

"Oh." Well, that was different! "I thought she worked at the public access station."

Kitty smiled. "It didn't pay well. Jackie has a part time job as a hostess at the Cattleman's Station and in the mornings she helps Red with his paperwork. Why are you worried about Jackie?"

"Eh, I can't believe out of all my friends, she's the only one that still hangs around." Eric answered disappointedly. Red cleared his throat. "Well, I still think she's the only one of you kids that isn't entirely useless."

Kitty kissed Red on the pate of his head. "I'll see you tonight."

T7S

Eric was ambushed with a hug. "It's so nice to see you again Eric!" Jackie squealed. She turned around and grabbed a thick ceramic mug. "Here's some coffee."

"Oh…yeah, Dad said you worked here. What a… nice….surprise." Eric replied.

Red gave his son a glare, "Don't start anything." He took the second cup of coffee and wrapped his beefy hands around the mug. "Thank you Jackie. Did the auto store drop off that new batch of batteries?"

"Yes sir. I had them put the pallet by the new charging station. I filed the packing sheets in your drawer."

"Great. Could you show Eric what I need done while I return some phone calls?" Red headed for his office leaving Eric alone in the shop with Jackie. "Hang on a sec; I just need to do something." Eric watched as Jackie stepped over to a locker and pulled out an apron and tied it around her neck. "I don't want to stain my clothes." She handed Eric a pair of leather gloves and motioned for him to follow.

"Okay, these are the instructions, here are your tools. When you start actually handing the batteries, use the gloves because there's a corrosive acid inside."

Eric looked at the pint sized micro-manager. "You can't be serious." Jackie hopped up on the work table and crossed her legs. "Well, I would do it but your dad won't let me use power tools."

Eric sat on a wooden spool. "Jackie, why are you doing this?"

"Doing what? Working for your dad?"

Eric waved at the greasy and oily chaos of the garage. "Well yeah. I thought someone like you would shy away from a mess like this. Aren't you all about fashion and beauty?"

"God Eric, don't sound so bitter. I'm not all about _fashion_ and _beauty_. You say it like it's a bad thing. Haven't you ever heard the adage opposites attract? I happen to like it here. This garage is real and honest. "

Eric scoffed, "Like this garage… which sucked up my college tuition… is that honest enough for you?"

Nonplussed, Jackie continued, "Just keep your bad attitude to yourself. All I know is that outside these walls, people become fake and insincere. They behave like people expect them to. In here, I help your dad and I feel like I'm valued. Do you have any clue what that feels like?"

"I didn't come here to get a lecture from you."

"Trust me, this is not a lecture. Your dad asked me to show you what needs to be done and here it is." She handed Eric a blueprint. "That's the charger stand where we test the car batteries. Sometimes a battery just needs to be recharged or whatever. Your dad got a good sale on this new brand and he needs a shelf built to hold them."

"So…because I can use a screwdriver I'm qualified?"

Jackie laughed. "Yes and you can lift the heavy shelves. Donna's not here to protect you so get a move on!" Jackie laughed and walked back to the office. Eric looked up to see his dad and his nemesis going over something like a ledger. Yeah, they were in the warm confines of the office and he was stuck out here in the bay with old Jim, the mechanic, where it was fricking cold!

After a couple of hours, Eric had the skeleton of the shelves built and he was looking at the blueprint to see how the cantilever rack attached to the frame. The racks were slanted to allow the next car battery to slide forward when another battery was removed. He looked up to see Jackie standing in front of him.

"Hot coffee and a glazed donut – my treat?" Jackie asked.

Eric sat back on the stool actually grateful for the break. "Yeah, that sounds good."

Jackie looked at his assembly of the rack. "You do good work." She ran her hand over the steel frame, pulling on the grid, testing the strength." She sat down on a chair next to the charging station. "Can I let you in on a secret?"

Eric tried not to smirk. "Sure. I've got no one else to talk to. What's the secret?"

"Damn, Eric if you're going to act like a smart ass, I'll leave you alone. You seem to like it better that way." Jackie got up and started to walk away but Eric caught her wrist. "Sorry, that's just me being callous – coming home was not what I expected. Please sit and tell me the secret."

Jackie sat and leaned forward so she wouldn't have to speak loud. "What I wanted to tell you was that your dad's been having trouble with his hands. He can't grip small screws or nails and stuff like he used to. He says he too young to get arthritis, but just watch how often he rubs that warming ointment on his hands. He takes a lot of Tylenol. So what I'm saying is that by you assembling this shelf, you don't know how much you're helping him out."

"Huh." Eric never really thought about his dad getting old in that way. But yeah, he did take a lot of over the counter pain medications and he was always holding a hot cup of something. Maybe what Jackie said had some merit. "So, how does he work on the mufflers or engines?"

"He does what he can, I can reach tight places but mostly Jim helps. If you could stop by once in a while, he would really appreciate it. I know he wouldn't say it because that's just how Mr. Forman is."

"I have no desire to be a mechanic." Eric wanted to argue.

Jackie pushed her thick hair over her shoulder. "I'm not saying you have to work on cars. Sometimes he just needs help with inventory. You know, counting some of the small stock, putting parts on the upper shelves. He would pay you."

Eric exhaled. "Let me think about it okay? I'm not totally against the idea but I get the feeling that he doesn't really want me here."

Jackie smiled. "Because you don't act like you want to be here. If you showed any kind of interest in his shop, I bet you could actually crack out a smile from him."

Eric pretended to look scared, "Red Forman smile? Those words just don't belong in the same sentence."

She laughed. "So tell me, how goes the job hunting?" For some reason he couldn't explain, talking to Jackie at the moment was the most meaningful conversation he'd had since he returned home from his short lived African adventure.

"Well, I reapplied at Price Mart but I don't really want to work there."

"I know you went to Africa with the intent on being a teacher….is that what you still want to do?"

"I'm not sure. I like the idea of teaching but the little bit I did was harder than I thought. I did learn that I was good with numbers and drawing."

"Oh! I remembered that time you drew the picture of that turtle in the magazine for that art school. You did a really good likeness."

Eric nearly blushed, how had she remembered that? Jackie smiled, "Have you thought about drafting? I mean you read this blueprint with no problem and you knew all the measurements without asking for help. Maybe _that_ is your hidden talent."

Eric thought about that. He did like to draw and he was good with math and fractions. He always got an "A" in geometry….there was some college money left over…"Jackie, I didn't think I'd ever say this to you but you may be on to something."

She smiled. "You could design stuff like kitchens or plans for parks. Or you could get a job with a survey company; you know…you're smart like that."

Before Eric could reply, Red came out. "Breaks over; I'm not paying you to chitchat."

Eric looked up at his dad, "You're not paying me anyways." Jackie snickered and Red put his hand in his pocket. "It's a figure of speech dumbass. Finish that shelf or you'll have to come back tomorrow."

Eric watched the retreating figure of his dad's back. "I really shouldn't even be here." He muttered more to himself than anyone else.

A little bell over the side entrance rang and the door pushed open. "Hey, is Red here?" An elderly man was struggling to carry one of the new batteries. Eric quickly got up and set the battery on the workbench with a couple of others. Red came out of the office, "Mr. Martin, are you having a problem with that new battery?"

Mr. Martin wiped his face with a checkered handkerchief. "Yep. Got in to start my car and it was as dead a corpse on Halloween. Had to get my no good son-in-law to drive me over here to exchange it."

"Sure. Eric could you put Mr. Martin's battery on the charger and we'll see what's wrong? In the meantime, we'll give him another one to take home." Jackie took the inventory sticker from a fresh _Day/Night Volt_ Battery then Eric carried it out to the son-in-law's car following old Mr. Martin.

Red turned to Jackie. "This is the fourth battery that we've had troubles with. I think I should return them and get a different manufacturer." Jim walked over and wiped his hands on his coveralls. "Yeah Red, I've gotten a couple of telephone calls that engines just don't want to start in this cold weather."

Eric came back and removed the leather gloves. He went back to the shelves he was building as Jim looked at the three battery cases sitting on the bench. Red and Jim moved to the pallet of new inventory.

Jackie bumped Eric with her hip, "Hey, scoot over, I need to get the model number off this thing." She teased.

Jackie bent down over the charger and saw a small crack forming in the corner of Mr. Martin's bad battery. She screamed and covered her face with her hands. Red turned around and saw a white cloud of vapor being released from the battery. He couldn't hear what she was saying but Red knew immediately that Jackie was in trouble. He started running towards Jackie and Eric just as the battery exploded.

Red dived and pushed Jackie and Eric to the ground as pieces of the battery casing burst open and became projectile fragments that covered Red's head and chest. Jim shouted in pain and grabbed the fire extinguisher. Red rolled over onto the floor, pieces of plastic and metal still embedded in his skin.

"Eric…son, are you okay?" Red asked his voice raspy from the acid fumes. Eric nodded. Red struggled to his feet. "Help me get Jackie to the sink. She got sprayed. We need to irrigate her eyes."

Eric was still reeling from the loud bang and the exploding charger stand. Red was already dragging an unconscious Jackie towards the wash sink. "Jim, call 911. Those batteries are going to blow too!'

Eric picked up Jackie's legs, "Dad, you're bleeding!"

"It's okay, son, I've taken shrapnel before, let's save this girls eyes."

T7S


	2. Chapter 2 Shrapnel and Aftermath

**Author Note…**_.Welcome back to all my favorite readers! So nice to see all the story alerts and most appreciated reviews_**! **_The day continues…._

**Chapter 02** – Shrapnel and Aftermath

T7S

"…_Dad, you're bleeding!"_

"_It's okay, son, I've taken shrapnel before…"_

T7S

Eric and Red were still running water over Jackie's eyes when the fire trucks and ambulance rolled up with lights flashing and sirens blaring. Eric was holding her lids open as Red gently directed the water stream towards her eyeballs. The skin on her face was already blistering from some of the acid exposure.

An EMT stepped over and effortlessly lifted the slight girl from the Forman's arms. "We'll take it from here." They put an oxygen mask over her mouth as she was strapped to a stretcher. A second EMT used a tube and an IV bag to irrigate her eyes with a saline solution.

Eric, Red and Jim were triaged outside the garage while the other firemen went inside to investigate. Eric watched as Jackie's stretcher was loaded into an ambulance and dispatched with flashing red lights and siren. He felt sick to his stomach; if Jackie hadn't bumped him….he would have been in direct line of the sulfuricacid spray. A medic was trying to treat Red for the bleeding but Red kept pushing his hands away.

"Sir, we're going to transport you to Point Place Community Hospital. Some of those fragments need to be removed by a doctor."

Red, stubborn as a mule, argued, "No dammit, I'm fine. I just want to go home. Check out my boy." A medic had already checked over Eric and except for a couple of bruises from landing on the floor, he was technically okay. "Dad, you should go. Mom would be worried."

Maybe that was what Red needed to hear. "Jeez….all right, only because you'd tell your mother anyways. Take Jackie's Honda and pick up your mom. Bring her to the hospital. I'd rather have her as my nurse." The paramedic strapped a reluctant Red Forman to a stretcher and loaded him in the back of an ambulance.

T7S

Eric's heart was racing as he broke the speed limit driving home. His mother was going to have a stroke. It wasn't too long ago that his dad had a heart attack and now…..Eric still couldn't believe that battery exploded like that! One second, Jackie's joking with him, the next minute she's screaming in pain and the explosion… it sounded like a cannon going off right behind him. That should have been him!

Bob and Hyde were in the kitchen when Eric tore open the doors. Eric briefly explained what happened and Bob remarked he had heard something about an explosion on the news. It was only when Eric mentioned Jackie had been hurt that Hyde seemed to be remotely interested.

Kitty was first shocked and then overwhelmed before her nursing training kicked into high gear. "Okay…okay. Bob, you and Steven go down to the garage and lock up. Steven, make sure to bring Red's car back. Eric, honey…let me look at you." She quickly looked over Eric's bumps and bruises as she dragged him to Jackie's car. "Let's go, I need to see what happened to both of them.

Eric was still in shock – how could his mom remain so calm? "Mom, Dad and Jackie saved me. It was like a bomb going off in slow motion. You should have seen Dad dive across the room." Eric was still in awe that his dad took the brunt of the hot plastic fragments while he was relatively uninjured.

Kitty patted her son on the arm. "Honey, your dad was in the war. He was trained for things like this. I just hope he's okay. Car batteries have a lot of acid and I've seen how acid can burn flesh. Oh, and poor Jackie – I hope she's okay."

Eric almost forgot how long they ran water over her face and eyes and she was still unconscious. She took a bad blow to the head when Red covered them with his body. But they were all still alive!

T7S

Kitty quickly changed into her uniform and checked in with the on-call nurse in the Emergency Room. "Eric honey, can you call Bob and make sure he got the garage locked up? I'll let you know what's going on as soon as I find out.

Kitty found Red lying on a bed, lightly sedated. Dr. Crystal explained, "It was the only way we could examine him. He kept fighting us off." Kitty smiled at the doctor and then looked at her husband trying not to gasp. His chest and collarbone where covered in bits of blue and black fragments of plastic. Some metallic pieces were embedded in his cheek and forehead.

Dr. Crystal explained, "We're taking him into surgery. These pieces have sulfuric acid and the polypropylene plastic needs to be removed so we can treat the burns. He has a first degree chemical burn which should only be painful for a few days, we just need to make sure all of the battery parts are removed."

Kitty nodded. "What about the girl? Jackie? She was involved also."

Dr. Crystal took a deep breath. "She's unconscious. Your husband and son did a great job of getting her to the eyewash; but we won't know the degree of damage to her vision until I can get an ophthalmologist to examine her. She has some chemical burns as well but she was exposed to the vapor…. Sulfuric acid….nasty chemical. She's in the burn unit right now."

Kitty swallowed the lump in her throat. Such a pretty girl and now she was in the burn unit. The girl and Red saved Eric's life. Her voice cracking just a bit, "Can I see her?"

Dr. Crystal nodded. "Sure, but she took a good blow to the head so she may not respond. When she wakes, we need to keep her sedated. I've requested a psych evaluation due to the potential vision loss."

Kitty took a deep breath. "Yes, she will be alarmed to wake up and find out she can't see anything. I'm praying it's just temporary."

Dr. Crystal smiled, "We are too Nurse Forman, we are too."

T7S

One of the firemen than accompanied the ambulances approached Eric in the waiting room. "Young man, can we ask you some questions about the explosion?" Eric sat down on one of the hard plastic chairs. "Sure what do you need to know?"

Chief Williams sat across from Eric. "Son, walk us through what you remember before the explosion."

Eric closed his eyes and summoned up the horrible scene once again. "This customer had returned a bad battery and I put it on the charger stand. There were three others on the work bench."

"Do you recall the name of the battery?" Mr. Williams asked.

"Jackie called it _Day/Night Volt _battery brand. My dad just bought a bunch of new ones."

"Jackie is…."

"Oh my friend. She's the one that got….got blinded." He said as a chill went up his spine. Shaking the thought from his head he continued. "I took a new battery out to the customer's car and came back into the garage to finish what I was doing. Oh my god, someone needs to contact all those people that bought that brand of battery! Mr. Martin could have been killed!"

Chief Williams nodded his head, "That's correct son. Now that we know which brand of battery….well, we'll go through your fathers inventory records and contact each customer. Please, continue."

"Jackie asked me to move so she could get a model number off the bad battery and the next thing I knew she was screaming and my dad flew across the room as the battery exploded above my head. There was a smell I can't describe and my dad got up and started dragging Jackie to the sink. He was bleeding and hurt but Jim was putting out the fire with the extinguisher and we just kept pouring water over Jackie's eyes. Is she going to be okay?"

The chief's face was hard to read. "It was a type of chemical explosion son. I really can't answer that unless I know how long she was exposed and how close she was – there are too many variables to give you a definitive answer right now."

Eric slumped back in the chair. "That could have been me."

Chief Williams handed Eric a clipboard. "Son… that very well could have been you. You were lucky. Please sign the statement so we can start the investigation."

T7S

Bob and Hyde met Eric at the Emergency waiting room. The explosion had made the evening news. Not long after Eric left to get his mother, two of the other bad batteries exploded and did damage to the garage, setting some of the walls aflame. When Bob drove up to lock the garage, it was still crawling with police and firemen. Now the pair waited with Eric to find out what happened to Red and Jackie.

An on call nurse came into the waiting room and turned on the evening news. "Hello, this is Anna Cantana with the Channel 8 news team. We are reporting just outside of Forman and Son Muffler garage when earlier today a bank of defective batteries sent two persons to the hospital."

Beautiful Miss Cantana turned to old man Martin. Eric exclaimed, "That was his battery that blew up first!"

Mr. Martin replied, "If I had known that new battery was going to become a bomb, I would never have carried it in my hands. I might just be standing here with stubs for arms!"

Eric cringed, he was carrying the same battery but wearing the Jackie required leather gloves. _"…use the gloves because there's a corrosive acid inside." _She had told him.

Bob was smiling, "I love Anna Cantana."

Hyde shushed Bob as Anna continued, "The bank of batteries involved in the explosion will be recalled and replaced to prevent further accidents of this kind. Mr. Red Forman, owner and a part-time female employee were injured. Their status is not known at this time."

The camera backed up to show the bay door of the muffler shop still smoking and bowed outwards from the explosions. It looked grim and there was ash and debris lying gray against the last evening's snowfall. Hyde shook his head; he really hoped Red was going to be okay.

"This is Anna Cantana. Tune in tonight at 10 for more on our local report."

T7S

It was three hours later before Kitty came to the waiting room. She was exhausted but seemed happy. Eric stood up and gave his mom a hug. "Oh honey, you smell like sulfur." She turned to Bob and Hyde. "He's going to be okay. There were a lot of small burns and fragments, it took awhile to get the plastic out of his skin but there should be no permanent damage."

Kitty looked at her son. "Your father is a strong man. He'll stay overnight while they treat the chemical burns and he can probably go home tomorrow."

Bob shook his head. "That's just terrible. How's our little Jackie?" Eric looked up; he thought that question would have come from Hyde first. Kitty sat down. "We don't know. She's still unconscious and when she wakes up, she's not going to be able to see."

Bob could feel a tear run down his cheek. "Her pretty little face got burned didn't it?"

Kitty smiled at Bob's caring expression. "She did get some burns but in time they'll fade. The doctors are concerned because she may not regain her vision."

Finally Hyde spoke up, "She's blind? Helen Keller blind?"

Kitty frowned. "No honey, not like that but then we don't know until the specialist gets here. Why don't all of you just go home and I'll call you when I know something."

Bob wiped his face. "She has such beautiful eyes. Two colors! Maybe I can contact Pam. She should be here."

Kitty smiled. "Good luck finding her Bob. But Eric, honey, could you bring me back a change of clothes? Oh and some for your dad – his were damaged by the acid."

Eric could smell the battery acid on his own clothes. "Sure mom, I think I'll take that shower and come back later."

Kitty kissed her son on the head and hugged Bob. "Thank you for coming. Steven, maybe you can call Fez and some of her friends. When Jackie wakes up, it would be good for her to hear some friendly voices."

"Yeah, sure Mrs. Forman." Hyde replied. He seriously doubted that any of the old bunch was going to want to come to the hospital and hang out with a bitchy, blind, burnt princess.

T7S

**A/N:** _The author is not a mechanic or physician – the battery explosion was researched. Author spoke to a real fireman and an auto mechanic for details of the "after" explosion. Remember, this is fiction and author only owns the plot._


	3. Chapter 3 Decisions

**Author Notes: **_…the next day of life…_

T7S

**Chapter 03** – Decisions

T7S

Red was released the next afternoon. Most of his wounds were minor and didn't require a lengthy stay in the hospital. Having a nurse for a wife was a bonus on his part. Dr. Crystal provided Kitty with prescriptions for all the oral medications he needed to take for his throat and the burns on his chest, neck and head. The small areas that were stitched were merely inconveniences to the old soldier. He'd done this before and he would do it again if necessary.

Kitty walked Red to the ICU where Jackie had been moved. Her chemical burns were declared very bad first degree but not any less painful. Her eyes were wrapped with gauze and she was receiving an IV to keep hydrated. A little rivulet of saline solution constantly irrigated her eyes.

Red fell into the chair beside her bed. His throat was tight both from breathing some of the acid and the fact that this little girl was his favorite of Eric's friends that shouldn't have been hurt in this way.

Kitty stroked Jackie's hand and looked at her husband. "Honey, she's alive and it may not be as bad as we think. She's going to need help and I know a couple of day nurses we can send to her…."

Red looked at his wife. "She's staying with us. Put her in Laurie's room. She deserves the best and that's what we'll give her. If she does lose her vision, we can help her better than Hajji or Kettlehead. She knows our house, she can get around." Red started to cough and Kitty tried to settle him.

"Okay sweetie. I'll have Eric bring her clothes and belongings from the apartment. You're right, she can stay with us. She saved Eric's life. It's the least we can do."

T7S

Eric looked at all the pink and lavender bedding. How many pillows did one girl need? Fez was standing in the door, "My poor goddess. Do you think her beautiful eyes are ruined? She'll never see me again!" Fez had tears running down his cheeks.

"Let's get her the softest pillows and her favorite blanket." Fez said. He walked to Jackie's closet and pulled out her suitcases. "I'll put her dresser clothes in here and you can take the hanging clothes."

Eric couldn't remember Laurie ever having this many clothes or shoes! He carried three loads down the stairs to Jackie's Mustang. Fez crammed everything possible into the luggage and sat on the top to snap the lock shut. He looked around the bedroom that was now as empty as his heart. Jackie wasn't going to be the same anymore. Jackie wasn't his "girlfriend" anymore – never was but he still loved her.

"Eric, if you know someone that needs a place to stay….I need a renter." Fez said sadly. In the back of Fez's mind was the beautiful raven haired Meredith that came in for a shampoo and condition ever Wednesday….perhaps this was a blessing for Fez!

Eric shrugged. "I don't know buddy. If you see Kelso, can you tell him what happened? I'm going to contact Donna. Mom said it's good for Jackie to hear voices of friendly people." Eric couldn't help but think of how unfriendly he had been to the girl. All the insults and burns…now she was really burned and there was no way he could undo it.

T7S

Red was sitting at the kitchen table with his shirt off. Kitty was applying a topical ointment and every once in a while he would hiss or grimace in pain. "I'm sorry dear, I know it hurts but I'm just glad you're home." Red gripped the back of the chair tightly as Kitty tore off a seeping bandage. She kissed the top of his head and handed him a fresh clean tee shirt just as Eric walked in the kitchen door.

Eric was shocked to the soles of his feet at the amount of damage that had been done to his father's body by the explosion. "Dad….mom….I got Jackie's stuff."

"Okay honey, just leave it in the room and I'll put everything away." Kitty said washing her hands. "Dinner will be ready in a couple of hours."

Eric nodded and continued carrying the clothing through the house. It seemed weird placing Jackie's nice smelling blankets and pillows in his sister's old room. Hopefully his mom would change the sheets! It took two more trips to get all of Jackie's belongings took upstairs. Eric had thought about asking Hyde for help but he had conveniently disappeared.

Red was looking at the newspaper headlines which showed the damaged garage and he hung his head. "My shop." Was pretty much all he could say. Eric sat down at the table. "You have insurance don't you?"

Red leveled a lot at his son. "Of course. Now I have Jim out of work, I have to find some contractors to help rebuild and the fire inspector is still investigating the cause of the explosion."

"Dad, maybe the guy that sold you the batteries could help pay for the damages."

Red looked at his son like he was brilliant. "You know, they did sell me those batteries. That sales guy was hard-pressed to offload that bunch and now I know why." Red looked over to the sink. "Kitty, find me the number of that attorney we used a couple of years ago. I think that if this happened to my shop, I'm thinking it's happened to others."

Eric was slightly pleased that his dad appreciated the help. "Mom, can I help you with anything?"

"No, I'm good honey. Can you see if Steven is going to join us tonight?"

T7S

_Forman_

_Yeah, I'm not the world's best letter writer._

_I know Red's going to move Jackie in here._

_I can't be around her. I can't bear to listen to her incessant whining and it will only be worse if she can't see._

_I know everyone will be pissed at me for leaving but I'm going to stay at the store._

_This will be best for everyone._

_Good luck man_

_Hyde_

The first word that came to Eric's mind was COWARD. Hyde was running away from something he imagined would happen. What if Jackie recovered her vision in a couple of days? She was no threat to him – they were officially broken up.

Asshole.

Eric went back upstairs with the note. "Hyde's staying at Grooves. Says he can't be here."

Kitty frowned, "Let me see that." She quickly scanned the letter and clucked her tongue. "I don't want to say that he's doing this for Jackie as much as he's moving for himself. I guess that's one more chicken that's leaving the nest!"

Eric took a chair at the table while his mom carried over the chicken casserole. "Eat up – I'm going back to the hospital to check on our patient." Kitty removed her apron and smiled at Red. "Dear, if I'm not back in a couple of hours, don't forget to take that antibiotic."

Red smiled and spooned a helping of casserole onto his plate. After Kitty gathered her purse and coat, Red waited for the doors to close. "I am so glad your mother found another…_chicken_…to take care of. She's making me crazy!"

Eric bit back a laugh and managed to say, "But Dad, you're a hero. Mom's just taking care of you."

Red scowled, "Hero – schmero. I just did what I had to do. Eat your dinner or eat if off the tip of my shoe. I'm ready for a beer and some TV."

T7S

Kitty's first stop was Groove's. The sign said closed but the lights were still on so she rapped at the glass door with her keys. It took a few minutes before Steven reluctantly came out of the office. His hair smelled like the basement. "Steven Hyde. What are you doing here?" Kitty scolded him like he was nine years old.

Hyde closed the door behind her. "Mrs. Forman, you know how it is…was… with me and Jackie. I can't live there. I heard Red mention that she was moving in after she gets released. I don't want her chasing me again."

"Honey, what makes you think she's still going to chase you? It's been over for months. Until a couple of days ago, she was very happy living on her own."

Hyde pushed his aviators up on the bridge of his nose. "Who do you think she's going to call if she needs something? Forman? He's still so twitchy he'd probably wet his pants."

Kitty frowned, "Steven, you know that's not true. I think you're feeling guilty and I'm going to let you continue to wallow in it. The Jackie you think you know is not that little girl lying in a hospital bed. In fact, I don't want you coming to my house until you can talk to her like a real person."

Hyde hadn't expected to be banished! "Now wait…."

"No, you wait. Jackie saved Eric's life. She's been a big help to Red and she has her own job. She's done very well without you so….so get your head out of your ass and come back when you've grown up!"

Kitty whirled around and her big purse knocked over a display of albums and cassette tapes. "You can pick up your own messes."

T7S

Eric picked up the telephone extension in his bedroom and dialed Madison. He hadn't talked to Donna much since she started college. After New Years there was a distance between them that he couldn't explain.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded so good!

"Donna. Hey, it's Eric. Are you busy?"

She laughed in the phone. "I'm in college, when am I not busy? What's going on?"

"Dad and Jackie and well me, we were in an accident at the garage. A battery exploded and sent Dad and Jackie to the hospital."

"Oh yeah, my dad said Red took a hit to the chest. Is he okay?"

Eric gripped the yellow telephone receiver tightly, "Yeah, Dad's gonna have some scars but its Jackie."

"What kind of drama is she putting on now?" Donna asked impatiently.

"Donna, she's not putting on anything. There's a good chance she's never going to see again. She got sprayed in the face with an acid."

"Huh. That's too bad. Look Eric? I'm in the middle of a study group. Can I call you this weekend?"

"Wait, Donna? My mom thought it would be a good idea for Jackie's friends to come talk to her so she could hear some friendly voices…."

"Tell you what, have her call me and we can talk on the phone. I just can't leave school and run down there. Maybe I'll drop by at Spring Break, oh hey, I gotta go! Bye!' Donna hung up and Eric held the telephone to his cheek.

This was not going well for Jackie. Or Eric.

T7S


	4. Chapter 4 Conscious

**Author Note**_**: **__….I know many of you readers are hating Hyde & Donna right now…give the story a chance…read on…._

T7S

**Chapter 04** – Conscious

T7S

The night shift nurse smiled kindly at Kitty as she sat beside Jackie's bed. The chart indicated that she was out of danger as far as the first degree burns were concerned, but the ophthalmologist wanted a series of tests ran when she woke up. Kitty had smuggled an aloe vera leaf in her purse and rubbed some of the natural gel onto Jackie's reddened skin. With luck, there would be no permanent scarring – the deeper scars would come later.

Bob Pinciotti had zero luck trying to lock Jackie's mom. Kitty had thanked him for trying but Pamela Burkhart was no where on the radar. She could possibly even be out of the country. Poor Jackie…a tart for a mother and a thief for a father – it's a wonder she didn't end up on the wrong side of the tracks herself!

"Jackie, its Mrs. Forman. I know you can't really hear me dear but that doesn't mean I can't talk to you. First, I hope you're not in too much pain; I'll make sure the nurses take good care of you.

Next, when you are well enough to get out of here, Red and I have moved all your belongings into our house. We're going to help you rehabilitate. Steven moved out, but Eric is there and I'm sure he will help.

Honey, I want to thank you for being so brave. I know you got hurt but if you hadn't screamed when you did, all three of you and Jim would have been seriously injured. The garage is a catastrophe and Red is just beside himself with those silly batteries. We tried to find your mother but we don't know where she is, so you just consider yourself an informal Forman family member.

Red and I will come see you every day and you just keep getting better sweetheart. You have a big place in our hearts and we love you." Kitty leaned over the bed and kissed the satin skin of an untarnished cheek.

T7S

Eric had seriously taken Jackie's advice to heart and applied for a part-time job at a local construction company. They were looking for someone to take measurements for upcoming projects and the engineer drawings were difficult to relay to the builders. Carson Construction gave Eric a blueprint and asked him to re-sketch a specific portion of the document so an ordinary craftsman could build from it. They also had him pass a math test and were impressed enough that Kerry Carson hired him on the spot. Eric was given a drafting table in the corner of the job site trailer. He started the next morning.

On the drive home, Eric was marveling at the idea of how he almost considered begging Price Mart to take him back when he remembered what Jackie had told him about his talent for math and drawing. _Look at me now!_ He wanted to shout out to the world.

T7S

"….I need some steel toed boots and I have a Monday, Wednesday and Friday schedule. Isn't that cool?"

Kitty hugged her son. "Oh Eric. A real job! I'm so proud of you."

Red looked over at his son. "Kerry Construction, eh? That's a good company to work for son. Congratulations. I never would have figured you for a draftsman but you do have some undiscovered talents."

Red would have continued but the telephone rang. He picked it up. "What? When! Okay, we'll be right there.' Red hung up the telephone and looked at Kitty. "Jackie woke up and she's asking for us."

Eric started to follow his parents out the door when Kitty stopped him. "She's going to be in a panic. Let's not overwhelm the poor girl."

T7S

The night nurse had given Jackie a light sedative to calm her down. Jackie had woken up screaming and tried ripping the bandages from her face. Two nurses held her down while a third administered a shot of valium to subdue the young girl.

By the time Red and Kitty arrived, the bandages were redressed and her hands were tucked tightly into the blankets. "She fights like a cat!" Nurse Adams exclaimed. Red smiled at the scratch marks on the nurse's arm. Kitty immediately went to the bed and spoke softly.

"Jackie honey….it's Kitty. Don't move okay?"

"Mrs. Forman?" she said her voice still hoarse.

"Yes dear. I'm here with Red. We're very concerned about you. Do you know where you are?"

"In a hospital. Why is it so dark?"

Kitty could feel that lump in her throat again. "Sweetie, you had some damage to your eyes so the doctors have bandaged you up."

"I'm blind?" she asked on the verge of hysteria.

Red reached over and clasped her hand through the blanket. "Now we don't know that yet. They couldn't test you until you regained consciousness. We're hoping you get out of here soon."

"My eyes feel like their on fire. What happened?"

Kitty looked at the small figure in the big bed and could have just cried. "Honey, there was an accident at the garage. Do you remember?"

"Yeah. I was getting a number off that bad battery. Mr. Forman, you know the one. It started to crack and then….oh god, my face!"

_It started to crack. Mr. Martin's battery was defective as was all the others in that lot._ This would explain a lot to the insurance inspector! Red had to remember to tell that to his representative in the morning.

"Jackie, honey….you're face is okay. You look like you have a bad sunburn but it will go away."

"Aloe Vera. I still smell it." Jackie said.

Kitty smiled. "Oh, you knew! I came everyday and put it on your face. That's wonderful!"

Dr. Crystal walked into the private room, "Mr. Forman, you are looking so much better! Are you having any pains?"

Red growled. "Of course, I have pain. I was hit with acid covered plastic. Did you expect me to feel nothing?" Dumbass!

Dr. Crystal laughed and winked at Kitty. "I see that he's making a good recovery." He turned to Jackie. "Hello Jackie. I'm Dr. Crystal, and I'd like to welcome you back to the world of the conscious. You've been here for five days and now that you're awake, we're going to do a bunch of tests on your eyes to make sure they are healthy and that your vision is good."

Red cleared his throat. "Well, um, we're just going to come back tomorrow then." Red walked around the IV pole and gave Jackie a kiss on the top of her head. Kitty squeezed her hand. "We'll be back honey. Dr. Crystal, be sure to call us if you know anything."

T7S

Eric was carrying his clean clothes up from the basement when he heard his parents talking in the kitchen. Their voices were low which was unusual and while he didn't like eavesdropping, something in their tone seemed urgent and he stopped to listen.

"Dammit Kitty! She's blinded for god knows how long. Don't you realize that should have been Eric?"

_Red was crying?_

"Honey, I know and I can't help but be glad that he's okay. Jackie's such a sweet girl and you did your best to save her."

_Jackie's blind?_

"I'm suing that company. How many other people have to get hurt before they get rid of those bombs? Did you see my shop?"

_Red was angry._

"Sweetie, we need to let the insurance company and attorney handle this. Jackie's going to need our help. Bob can't find her mom. We are all she has."

_Yeah and Hyde runs away!_

"She never should have been out in the shop. Why did I let her do that?"

Eric heard his dad break down into sobs. This giant of a man who never cried ever! His dad was shedding tears for a _friend_ of his son. For Jackie. Eric never knew his father had that depth of feelings for anyone let alone a stray "chicken' his mom took under her wing.

He quietly picked up his basket and swung through the dining room to hit the stairs. His parents didn't need to know he was listening in on their private conversation.

T7S

Jackie sat in the wheelchair. A white gauze bandage was wrapped around her head and she seemed to have shrunk inside herself. Red and Kitty came to pick her up but were taken aside by the attending therapist. "May I speak with you privately?"

The Forman's stepped into an empty room. "Hello, I'm Dr. Sanders. I read the psych evaluation on Miss Burkhart. She's having difficulty dealing with the blindness or temporary blindness. We won't know more about the vision loss until the healing process is complete."

Red sighed, "In English please?"

"Yes, I'm sorry sir. Physically, there is no reason for Miss Burkhart to stay in the hospital. All of the medication she needs can be taken at home and she needs rest. The Ophthalmologist would like to see her weekly to chart her progress."

Kitty asked, "The eval…is she clinically…depressed?"

"Miss Burkhart needs to learn to adapt. If she seems to worsen, I can prescribe medication but she's a little scamp, scratched up a couple of nurses….I don't think she'll be depressed if she's surrounded by caring friends."

Kitty laughed, "Ahahahaha, she'll be surrounded by love. We'll take good care of her."

Dr. Sanders smiled. "Good. The post op paperwork has all of her instructions and restrictions as well as many prescriptions she'll need for her eyes."

T7S

Eric was in the driveway when Red parked the Toyota. Kitty came around and opened the door. "Eric, honey…the ground is icy. Can you help Jackie walk to the kitchen so she doesn't slip?"

Eric wasn't sure what was happening but he held out a hand and when Jackie didn't take it, he grabbed her small one. "Here Jackie, welcome home." She grabbed his hand.

"Eric?" her voice sounded small and hesitant.

"Yeah, that's me. Let me help you inside." Jackie turned on the seat and Eric wrapped one of her arms around his neck and he put his other arm around her waist. He waited until she got her balance. "It's about ten steps to the patio door. Are you ready?"

"Eric," she said solemnly. "I don't think I'm ready for any of this."

T7S

**A/N**_**:**__ The Author is not a doctor or experienced in vision loss – this is just fiction and angst. Thank you._


	5. Chapter 5 Learning To Walk

**Author Note: **_….living with a new family…..adjustments to be made…._

T7S

**Chapter 05** – Learning to Walk

T7S

"…_It's about ten steps to the patio door. Are you ready?"_

"_Eric," she said solemnly. "I don't think I'm ready for any of this."_

T7S

Jackie was sitting at the table with three breathing bodies around her. She could hear Red, a nose breather. Kitty had a little hitch in her throat and Eric was a mouth breather. She could hear the seconds tick by on the clock and the hum of the refrigerator as it clicked on.

"Well this is certainly uncomfortable." Jackie remarked. Red exhaled. "Thank God, I thought I was going to have to talk first."

"Okay, I don't want anyone getting weird, yes, I can't see. I'm wearing bandages but please don't treat me like an invalid. I can hear you and smell you and Eric; have you been working today or something? I have all my hands and fingers and probably look like crap. But I'm still Jackie. Do any of you have any questions?"

Kitty laughed much relieved. 'Oh honey, I just want to know your pain threshold. How can we know when your eyes are hurting?"

Jackie touched her bandages. "It's okay right now but they drugged me up pretty good before we left the hospital."

Eric spoke next. "I went to the library and read about this…vision loss…stuff and learned that we can help you get around without bumping into…stuff. Man, I can't talk good or something."

Jackie reached over in the direction of Eric's voice and found his hand. "That's okay. This lady came in to my room and showed me how to work my handy dandy cane. I just can't take my medications or go outside alone. I'll probably be a bitch a lot of the time…."

Eric snorted, "Tell us something new."

To his surprise, Jackie laughed. "I know I was horrible! I can't afford to make enemies right now so I promise to be on my best bitchy behavior." Jackie could almost feel the tension leave the table.

"Honey, we brought all of your belongings from Fez's apartment and put you in Laurie's room." Kitty said. Eric laughed, "Mom washed all the bed covers twice."

"Now Eric…anyways, it's all set up and later I'll show you what's in which drawer."

"Thank you Mrs. Forman. I appreciate you guys doing this for me." Jackie put her hands in her lap. She felt awkward and really hoped it didn't show. Red's chair squeaked as he slid back. His knees cracked as he stood up.

"Well, now that the Loud One's here, I'm going to watch TV. Rule of the house, when I'm watching sports, nobody speaks unless it's about sports." Jackie heard Red walk around the table and then felt him kiss the top of her head. She smiled at the gesture.

Kitty clapped her hands. "Eric, while I make lunch, why don't you help Jackie count steps to the downstairs bathroom and the upstairs. She may need to wash up or something." Kitty paused and said, "Jackie honey, I would appreciate it if you didn't go down in the basement alone just yet. We don't have hand rails and you'd take a terrible tumble if you missed a step."

Eric pushed away from the table and waited for Jackie to stand up. She did so, carefully and slowly. "It's okay Eric; I'm just trying to get my balance."

Eric looked at his mom who smiled. "I've heard that all you need to do is lightly hold her upper arm and guide her."

Jackie unfolded her white tipped cane and set it a foot in front of her. With Eric beside her, they counted off the steps to the hall bathroom. "Eric, I think I can take it from here. Excuse me."

"Uh Jackie, the light switch is on your left…oh, never mind I forgot you won't need it." Eric could have smacked himself in the head. _Of course she doesn't need the light idiot! She can't see!_

Jackie reached for the lid and pulled it down to sit on the closed toilet. She listened for Eric to walk away before she let the tears fall. Why was she pretending like this wasn't real? How could anyone understand how frightening this was? She had no one to lean on. She learned that her mom was gone – no one could find her. Jack Burkhart was still safely in prison. She didn't have her hostess job anymore. She had nothing. The Forman's were good people and they would only put up with a blind girl for so long….she had to keep up the pretense. God, this was so hard!

T7S

There were 13 steps to the second floor and Jackie's new bedroom was the second door on the left. Eric's room was immediately across from hers and the Forman's was at the end of the hall. The bathroom was next to the Forman's exactly 8 steps from Laurie's/Jackie's doorway. Kitty opened the door and guided Jackie inside. "Honey, I made the bed with your linens and blankets and your pretty little pillows. Jackie could smell her belongings in this strange room and it was comforting. She counted the steps from the door to the bed. Kitty was standing next to the dresser. Jackie counted the steps to the dresser.

"I don't know how you do this at home, but I have all your lingerie in the top drawer, the second is blouses and your sweat pants. The third drawer is heavy sweaters and denim pants. The closet is five steps away and I hung all your slacks on the left and your dresses on the right. You're shoes are on the bottom."

"Thank you Mrs. Forman, that helps a lot. Could you get a pair of tennis shoes for me that I can keep by the bed? It would be easier to find than rummaging in the closet."

"Oh sure honey. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Jackie didn't know if anyone else was around so she whispered. "Can you shampoo my hair? I hate it so oily and icky."

Kitty laughed happily. "Oh Jackie, or course I can wash your hair. Would you like a bath now or before bedtime?"

Jackie didn't want to impose but she still felt like she had chemical on her face and she smelled like the hospital. "Now? I mean that won't put you off schedule or anything would it?"

"Oh, don't worry. If the boys get hungry they can make a sandwich."

T7S

Eric was walking up the stairs at his dad's request. Dinner was late and where was his mother? He heard laughing and splashing coming out of the upstairs bathroom. The door was open and he thought his mom was scrubbing the tub but what he got was an eyeful of naked breast.

Soapy naked breast and his mother lathering long dark hair. Crap, Jackie was taking a bath and he was no better than a peeping tom! But still, it had been a long time since he had seen a perfect naked breast. Very quietly, he retraced his steps until he was at the top of the stairs.

"Mom, are you up here? Dad's hungry."

"Oh Eric, come here sweetie." Kitty replied.

Eric swallowed – his mom _wanted_ him to go into the bathroom with a wet naked girl? He cautiously approached the door and was almost relieved to see Jackie wearing a bathrobe. Now he didn't have to worry or was it wonder….what was behind door number two?

Kitty got to her feet. "Sweetie, the floor is wet in here. Just point Jackie in the right direction so she can get dressed. I'll be down in the kitchen in a few minutes."

Jackie reached out for Eric's arm and caught his bicep on the first try and smiled. "This is a lot harder than it looks." She glanced his way as she spoke and Eric wondered what she saw behind those bandages. Still, he led her to the bedroom door and opened the knob, "Thanks Eric, I got it from here."

"Oh. Okay, if you need help, call." He stepped back as she closed the bedroom door. Should he hang out in case she needed help going down the stairs? Then he remembered her request earlier, _'…. I'm wearing bandages but please don't treat me like an invalid."_

The most difficult thing to forget was that she was a gorgeous young woman! Living with Jackie was going to be an experience!

T7S

"Okay honey, your chicken is at six o'clock, green beans are at nine, cottage cheese is midnight and cheesy tots are at three." Kitty made sure Jackie was set up before she took her seat. Dinner went surprisingly well. Eric told Jackie about his new part time job and she was impressed that he got one so quickly. Kitty mentioned that Kelso and Brooke were bringing baby Betsy for a visit the upcoming Saturday.

Red had his full and pushed away from the table. "I'm going to watch some TV. Good meal Kitty." Jackie heard Red walk across the floor and counted his steps. Eric soon followed. "I have work early in the morning; I'm going to take my stinky self upstairs for a shower."

"Okay," Kitty smiled. "Jackie honey, after I wash dishes, we'll put in those drops and give you your next dose of antibiotics. Would you like to go sit with Red?"

"Actually, if you don't mind, I think I'm just going to go lay down for a bit and listen to the radio."

"Oh…okay, I'll bring the medicine up to you."

"Thank you Mrs. Forman. I really appreciate everything your doing for me."

"Oh, dear don't you worry about a thing. We just want you to get better. Run along. I mean don't run….just walk carefully. Ahahahaha."

Jackie made her way through the living room and past Red and tapped her way up the step to the staircase. Thirteen steps and she made it to the top. This felt like a major accomplishment! She walked right passed a naked Eric who was hiding behind a thin towel and she only said, "Good night Eric."

He was glad she couldn't see how embarrassed he was. "Good night Jackie!"

T7S


	6. Chapter 6 Vanity

**Author Note**: ... J_ackie starts to realize her limitations and she's not happy with it..._

T7S

**Chapter 06** – Vanity

T7S

Jackie was sitting on the bed with her chin on her knees. Air Supply was playing softly in the background. She had no idea if the bedroom light was on or off. She heard sounds – the cheering of the crowd watching the sports event downstairs, Eric humming in his bedroom, the whisper quiet click of the central heater turning on….her own breathing.

Her eyes were starting to really hurt and the bandages felt wet. Jackie hoped Kitty hadn't forgotten about her. Except for Bob and the Forman's, none of her friends came to visit her in the hospital or call. Did she really look that hideous?

She felt the dry skin on her face and knew she was peeling. What did Mrs. Forman say…it looked like she had a bad sunburn? She had burned before so that wouldn't be so bad. But her eyes! Did the acid ruin her pupils? Would she never be able to wink again? Flirt again? She didn't know and that bothered her a lot.

Kitty's quick footsteps shuffling through the shag carpeting announced her arrival before she even got to the door. "Hi Mrs. Forman. I was hoping that was you."

"Ahahahaha, you knew it was me!" Kitty laughed. "I guess there will be no sneaking up on you young lady!"

Jackie had to smile, "No, I can hear everything even though I don't want to." Jackie heard Kitty setting bottles and supplies on the night stand beside her. Her weight bowed the bed slightly as the older woman sat down. "Okay, I'm going to remove the bandages and I want you to promise to keep your eyes closed."

"I promise. They just itch so badly."

Kitty looked over her shoulder. "Eric, honey. Wash your hands. I want to show you how to do this."

Eric felt struck. He wasn't a doctor! He could barely bandage himself after a nick in the shaving process! "Ah…yeah…sure mom."

Kitty unwound the gauze from around the chestnut colored hair. "Honey, when the doctor thinks its okay, we'll get you eye patches and you'll be more comfortable than wearing all this cotton. Eric, hurry up."

Jackie could heard Eric stumble into his sister's old bedroom and imagined him standing there with his arms all akimbo, acting awkward and frustrated that his mom recruited him so suddenly.

"Now Eric, watch and listen. It's important that you gently peel away the gauze slowly. We don't want to pull her eyelashes out….."

Eric watched the damp gauze bandages reveal red angry and swollen eyes. The vapor from the chemicals had reduced Jackie's beautiful eyes to slits. His mom gently pulled down the lower lid and dropped in a topical steroid. Jackie hissed in pain and tried to reach her face but Kitty grabbed her wrist.

"Honey, don't scratch, it's going to sting but that's because it's healing. Eric, come around and hold her hand while I do the other eye."

Jackie reached out for his hand and gripped it tightly while Kitty attended to the other eye. She showed the dropper bottle to Eric. "She gets one drop in each eye nightly. Okay, this ointment goes over the eyelids top and bottom to ease the swelling." Kitty squirted a dab on her son's finger as well as her own. As they massaged the balm over the wounded area, Jackie visibly relaxed. "That feels so much better."

Kitty broke off a piece of aloe vera plant. "Honey, just smooth this over her skin so she doesn't peel too badly." Eric was gentle and amazed at how small her face was. She was the perfect patient as he smoothed the aloe over her forehead and cheeks.

"Does that itch much?" he asked.

She smiled, "Like crazy! That plant of your mom's makes it feel better."

"Eric, now that we put the medicine in, take your gauze and fold it in half and in half again….hold it against her eye….good. Now I'm going to wrap her back up." Kitty wound fresh gauze around Jackie's head.

"Give her two of these with a drink of water and then wash your hands again. I'll be right back."

Jackie heard Kitty leave. "I guess she's making you my temporary nurse."

Eric sighed, "Yeah…knowing me, I'd probably poke you in the eye and end up with a foot in my ass." He was surprised when Jackie giggled. "I missed that."

"You missed my dad?"

"Well, I hadn't been hanging around the basement and you know how upset your dad gets….He can be funny and I missed it."

Eric spilled the pills into Jackie's palm and gave her a glass of water. "Drink up." Jackie swallowed and handed back the glass. "Thanks Eric. You don't have to be nice to me you know."

"What are you talking about?" He wished he could see her eyes and not those damn bandages.

"As I recall we were just tolerable of each other and now you're stuck taking care of me. I know I would resent it and I won't be offended if you are too."

Eric sighed. "Jackie, I don't resent you. If you hadn't bumped me, I would be in your place right now. I owe you a lot and I'm sorry if I hadn't said something earlier. I'm kind of glad that we can take care of you instead of leaving you with Fez."

Jackie shuddered. "Me too. He's a good guy and I love him as a friend, but he would a terrible nurse – he'd rather date one!"

Eric laughed. "Yeah…he'd probably give you the wrong medicines at the wrong time and hide your cane for fun."

"Just don't tell him it's a candy cane." She laughed. It felt good to chuckle. She had cried enough these past few days. Laughter was preferable. "Hey Eric," she said softly.

"Yeah Jackie?" he smiled back even though she couldn't see him.

She moved her hands in search of his face. Eric knew what she was trying to do and he guided her fingers to his face. Her small hands smoothed over his cheeks and the stubble of his jaw – she touched the faint lines on his forehead, memorizing each bone, arch and wrinkle of his face. "Now I remember what you look like."

Eric squeezed her fingers. "Good night Jackie." He said softly as he carried the medicine basket out of the room. Kitty whisked in, "Okay sweetheart, do you sleep in a nightie or pajamas?"

Jackie smiled. "Nightgown." She yawned. "I'm more tired than I thought." She felt the silk nightgown Mrs. Forman dropped in her lap. "Okay, I'm going to turn out the light and we'll see you for breakfast in the morning."

T7S

Jackie woke the next morning feeling bewildered. She wasn't in her apartment and this didn't smell like the hospital. She quickly jumped out of bed and landed flat on her face. Shag carpeting. She was still blind.

Shit.

_Don't cry_. She told herself. _You're still at the Forman's house. You're alone._

There were no discernable noises that she could hear. What side of the bed did she fall on? Feeling the floor, she found her tennis shoes and then the legs of the nightstand. Okay, the dresser was only eight steps away. She could get dressed and go downstairs.

Jackie learned that dressing herself was going to be a difficult task. What if she mixed orange with yellow? She couldn't see colors and now whatever she put on would make her look stupid. She checked the second drawer and knew her sweatpants were gray and gray went with everything. She pulled open the bottom drawer and grabbed a sweatshirt. Gray was the way she felt this morning. Socks were easy, most were white so she quickly put on her shoes and found the cane.

_I can't even put on makeup. I'm going to look like an uggo! _

Jackie sighed and reached for the cane. Despite how much she fought the therapist about using it, the white tipped stick did come in handy.

T7S

Jackie made it to the kitchen and froze. There was a stranger in here. She could smell Brut aftershave and some kind of hair gel. Was it Steven? She tapped her way over to the table and sat down.

"Heidi-ho Jackie!" Came Bob Pinciotti's friendly voice. Jackie sighed in relief. "Good morning Bob. Where's Mrs. Forman?"

"Oh, she got an emergency call. One of the nurses had to leave town and Kitty's filling in on the morning shift. You don't mind if I make you breakfast do ya?"

"No. I have to figure it out sometime but whatever you're cooking smells good."

Bob put something on the stove top that sizzled. "Bacon. Always start your day with bacon and nothing bad will happen to ya." Jackie shifted in her chair so she was at least facing him.

"Bob, if I ask you a question will you answer me honestly?"

Bob's feet treaded over with a plate of good smelling scrambled eggs and bacon. He hefted his weight in the chair next to her. "What's your question kiddo?"

"Do I look ugly? I know that sounds vain but no one will tell me what I look like!"

"Well, you don't look too much different than the last time I saw ya. There's some peeling around your forehead and those big bandages over your eyes. You still have nice lips and no blemishes. Is that what you want to know?"

"Yes! Thank you." She touched her plate to see where the eggs were. Her fork went in and came up empty. "Crap." Bob got up and brought back a spoon. "Eggs don't have much weight. It's like scooping up cotton balls. Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." This time she managed to get a scoop of scrambled eggs into her mouth.

"What does it feel like to be….not able to see? Is there pain?" Bob was a loud nose breather.

Jackie replied. "My eyeballs hurt from the acid vapor but it's like being in a real dark room where you can't see the furniture or walls. It's scary."

"How long before all those bandages can come off?" Bob asked. Jackie touched the gauze. "When the swelling goes down," she replied, "The doctor said my eyes could get infected if I'm not careful."

"Jeez Jackie, I'm sorry this happened to ya. I tried to talk to Donna and see if she could come down and visit but she's busy with school."

Jackie tried to hide her disappointment. "That's okay. She's doing what she's dreamed of. I'm sure she'll call when she has some free time."

Bob sipped his coffee. "That's too bad about Steven."

Jackie let the sentence hang in the air_. Yeah, what about Steven? Where has he been hiding?_

Bob quickly said, "Oops, I wasn't supposed to say anything." Jackie was looking at him with those round bandages and he could imagine her glaring. "Okay, Steven moved out. He thought you would be all clingy and he'd have to take care of you."

"I would never ask him to care for me. He already showed me how much he cared when he married and divorced the stripper. I thought he and I moved past that."

Bob sighed. "Well…he left a note and just moved out of the basement."

So he just left. No nurse no stripper to keep him company. All it took was a blind girl to chase him away.

The big jerk!

T7S

As the week went on, Jackie measured her progress in small tasks she accomplished. By the end of the second day, she could run up and down the stairs. She could find her own drinking glasses and get her own water without shattering the glass. The third day she was able to measure and make coffee in the percolator. On Thursday, she helped Kitty wash dishes. Each little task made her feel a little more important.

When Friday came, she was excited because Fez and Michael were coming for a visit. She had seen Brooke or the baby in a long time. In fact, she hadn't seen any of her friends since before the accident.

Eric had become an expert in applying the steroid drops and bandaging her head. The two carried on conversations about his new job as if her blindness wasn't a factor – that made her feel more human. Eric would tell her about his HUGE blister from the steel toed boots and then laugh about a bulldozer that ran over the boss's car.

"I heard that Bob told you about Hyde." Eric said as he wrapped the gauze around her head.

"Yeah, couldn't face me and had to run. Isn't that what he always does?"

"Kelso and Fez can't wait to see you. Fez would have come to the hospital but you were kind of secluded."

"Eric, could you help me pick out an outfit?"

Eric frowned, "I'm not good at that girlie stuff."

Jackie laughed and grabbed for his bicep. "No, I mean just tell me the colors and I'll put it together. I don't want to look like Pippi Longstocking."

"Oh, colors. I can help with that." Eric walked her over to the dresser. She opened the drawer, "I need a pink bra and there's matching panties in there."

Eric's throat got tight and Jackie could feel his muscle jerk under her hand. "Er…um are you sure you want me to touch your underwear?"

Jackie almost laughed, "I guess I could ask your dad…."

"Got it…pink tops and pink bottoms." He laid the lingerie on the dresser and Jackie swung him towards the closet. "I need black denim pants and the pink cashmere sweater."

Eric reached in and touched the soft sweater. All of Jackie's clothes had a soft tactile feel – silky, warm, and lacy. Eric wished some of Donna's clothes had been chosen with such care. Jackie was still talking, "….oh, and I have low heeled black ankle boots."

The clothes were hung on the closet door knob and the boots on the floor. She turned to him and he didn't realize how close her face was or that she smelled incredibly nice. "So….what do you think?"

"I think you'll have a nice visit." He replied.

"No silly, my outfit. Will I look pretty? I don't want everyone talking about my bandages. I want them to notice my clothes."

Eric laughed. "That's the Jackie Burkhart I remember. Welcome back!" Jackie laughed and gave him a hug, "Thank you Eric. It's nice to have you as a friend."

T7S


	7. Chapter 7 Old Friends

**Author Note: **_…. Renewing relationships…._

T7S

**Chapter 07** – Old Friends

T7S

"…_..It's nice to have you as a friend."_

T7S

Eric walked to his bedroom and couldn't ever remember any of his other friends thanking him for his friendship. How odd and even more strange was that Jackie's comment touched him. Go figure!

Eric got ready for bed and debated calling Donna. It would be nice if she could come down to visit Jackie while Fez and Kelso were here – if not….perhaps just make one simple phone call.

He had been asleep for maybe a couple of hours when he heard a tapping at his door. The doorknob opened and the nightlight from the hallway illuminated a shadowy figure. "Eric? Are you asleep?"

Eric scooted to a sitting position. "Jackie? What are you doing? Are you okay?" He saw the door close and heard the tap of her cane as she made her way into his bedroom. Thankfully there was nothing on the floor for her to trip over. She sat on the edge of his mattress.

"Can we talk for a minute?" she asked softly. Eric scooted over, "Sure, get under the covers, it's freezing in here."

She dropped her cane and slid beneath the blankets. "Your blankets are scratchy!" she exclaimed. She drew her knees up under her chin. "I'm scared about tomorrow."

Eric closed his eyes – seeing the same darkness Jackie saw now – yeah, it was scary. "Why does tomorrow scare you?"

"Don't mock me when I say this but I used to be pretty. Me and Michael were the pretty people and now Michael's only going to see these bandages over my eyes and the peeling skin."

Eric wrapped a friendly arm around her thin shoulders, "Don't you think he'll just see his friend named Jackie? Do you think he's that shallow?"

"Steven was." She said with a tight voice.

Crap. Bob must have told her about the letter. Eric quickly said, "Kelso may be a tool sometimes, but he's matured, he's a dad and he's your friend. Fez will probably just want to wash your hair."

Jackie started to laugh, "Stop it. Fez isn't going to wash my hair." She reached for Eric's hand in the dark. It was strong and made her feel safe. "I just wish Donna would have called. Do you think tomorrow you can dial her number for me? I thought we were best friends and sometimes a girl can… use a friend." Her voice ended on a high note and Eric knew she was going to cry.

He pulled her in close and gave her a hug. "This is rough. Not knowing if the blindness is temporary or permanent. You need your friends."

She nodded against his shoulder, her little body quaking silently. "It hurts to cry." Eric poked her in the ribs. "Hey, I'm going to pick up some Ray Charles glasses for you tomorrow."

"What?" her voice was muffled against his pajamas. Eric laughed, "I'm getting you a pair of those dark glasses like Stevie Wonder wears. Then when you look at the guys, they won't see the bandages, just the cool glasses."

"Can you get them in any color than black? I'm really getting tired of seeing black all the time. Red would be nice or purple….or a nice tortoise color…"

"Hey, don't get crazy. I'll get whatever good color I can find okay?"

Jackie squeezed his fingers. "That works. Thanks Eric." She still didn't move from his bed. "Was there something else?"

"I don't know what to do with myself. I can't go back to my hostess job because well, I can't see. You're dad can't use me in the shop, it's too dangerous. How am I supposed to support myself for like the next 70 years?"

"That's a good question. Well…you have a nice voice. Maybe you could be some kind of a motivational speaker?"

Jackie laughed, "Who would be motivated by me Eric? I can't even tell you what time it is let alone tell others what to do."

Eric slid under the covers, "Well, you're wrong there. You are always telling people what to do and most of the time you have good ideas." He could feel Jackie straighten her legs under the blanket. He continued, "If you hadn't reminded me that I could draw and I was good at math…I never would have applied at that construction job."

"You don't have to be nice. You would have got the job because you were qualified." She muttered.

"Hey, I would never have thought to look in that field for a job if it wasn't for you. Is that good enough for your ego Missy?"

Jackie chuckled. "Okay, I have a good voice and I'm bossy. Oh, maybe I can be a long distance telephone operator!"

"There you go! Now you're thinking." Eric said encouragingly. "I'm sure there are plenty of other careers out there with your ….special talent."

Eric felt a kiss on his temple. "Thanks Eric. I'll let you go back to sleep." Deftly, she reached down for her cane and quietly navigated herself to the door. "You are a good friend."

T7S

Brooke rushed in and gave Jackie a gigantic hug. "Oh honey, we saw the news on the day you had the accident. I'm sorry we couldn't get here sooner." Jackie heard Kitty demand to hold the baby and then she was scooped up in a Kelso size hug.

"Damn girl, did you lose weight? Hey, where's Jackie?" Kelso joked. "I see Stevie but where's my friend?"

Jackie touched the large sunglass frames Eric had given her earlier and smiled. "Michael, you're such a goof. Where's Fez?"

A slimmer frame grabbed her in a hug. "Fez, don't even think about touching my butt." Fez laughed and set her away so he could look at her. "You need let me wash your hair."

Jackie laughed at his words and turned her head to the place where she remembered Eric was standing. Eric was shocked that she was looking right at him! He laughed also as he remembered their conversation from the night before. Red coughed, "This is a kitchen, not Grand Central Station. Take your keisters into the living room before I help you."

Kelso wrapped an arm around Jackie's shoulder and Brooke took her hand leading her towards the swinging door. Her walking cane lay somewhere on the kitchen floor. Eric spied it beside the stove and picked it up.

"Son, just make sure they don't start tossing her around like a football okay?"

Eric looked at his dad. "Sure. Make sure mom brings the baby back before Brooke freaks out."

"Deal. Get us a beer and this conversation never happened."

T7S

"….so I'm sitting in the backseat with this guy their transporting to another jail and he says unlock these cuffs, I gotta use the john. I tell him I can't do that, well cuz I don't have my own handcuff key yet so you know what happened?"

Jackie could only imagine. "What happened, Michael?" Kelso was bouncing on the sofa. "He got a cramp! He couldn't do it so he held it in for 20 minutes and cramped out!"

Eric looked at his friend. "How is that funny?"

Kelso was laughing. "The cramp was is in his funny bone!" Fez started laughing and Brooke rolled her eyes. Eric saw her expression and chuckled. He leaned down to Jackie and described what Brooke did and Jackie laughed.

"Fez, how are things at the salon?"

Fez sighed happily. "Not that I don't love you Jackie, cuz I do, but my Wednesday shampoo/conditioner customer, Meredith….she's moving into your old room. Merry is very…._appreciative_ of these talented fingers" Fez wiggled his hands and tickled Jackie in the ribs."

Kitty came back with the baby. "Jackie honey, you want to hold Betsy? Where did you get those glasses? You look like Roy Orbison!"

Eric and Brooke started laughing. Jackie pushed the sunglasses further up her nose and held out her arms for the baby. The heavy weight of the infant felt good in her arms. Warm satin skin and the smell of baby powder and milk surrounded Jackie's senses. A little hand reached up and grabbed a fistful of brown hair and started to suck on it. Jackie laughed, "Brooke, she's getting so big. What is she wearing right now?"

Brooke described the little colored tights and pink corduroy dress with the light green ribbons. "God, I wish I could see you." Jackie said softly, unaware that all of her friends had heard and were staring at each other. They didn't know what to say or do!

Kelso moved off the back of the sofa and sat on the cushion next to Jackie. "Hey, what can you see under there?" He tried to lift the lens of her glasses and she swatted at his hands.

"It's dark. I don't see anything yet."

Brooke added, "I was reading a medical reference book and it could take a couple of weeks for the eyes to repair themselves. Jackie should be seeing grays or lighter colors as she gets better."

Kelso looked at his old girlfriend. "What if the eyes don't repair themselves? Can't she get an eyeball transplant?"

Fez spoke up, "Oh! I saw a scary movie where that happened and the girl got the eyeballs from a killer and only saw his victims!"

Eric frowned, "Hey, I remember that movie. It was in black and white."

Brooke continued, "No, they don't have the ability to change out her eyeballs. Yes, it's a possibility her eyes don't get better right away but we are all praying that's not the case." Brooke leaned forward and touched Jackie's knee. "Honey, you just keep doing what the doctor says and I'll keep my fingers crossed."

"Thank you Brooke." She smiled in Brooke's direction and set the wiggling baby on her lap. Fez looked around, "Hey, where's Hyde? I thought he would be visiting too."

Eric didn't want to ruin the mood but answered Fez's question. "He moved out."

Kelso looked up, "Why, was he afraid?"

Eric shrugged, "Something like that." Fez frowned, "I thought he was a better friend than that."

Jackie pretended to ignore the conversation. Steven didn't want to be around her plain and simple. That was fine. She had other friends that made her feel special.

Kitty whizzed back into the living room. "I have sandwiches and cake in the kitchen for everyone." Kelso jumped over the back of the couch and Fez raced him for the door. Brooke stood up and started walking towards the door. Eric looked back and found that everyone left Jackie sitting on the couch with the baby. He grabbed Brooke's arm and pointed towards the sofa.

"Oh Jackie, I'm so sorry. Here, let me get her." Brooke felt embarrassed. She assumed that Jackie would just follow behind like the rest of the group. Jackie reached for her cane but couldn't find it.

A low voice said, "Its eight steps to the door. I'll get your cane for you." She didn't know where he was standing because his voice was moving. "Thanks for remembering me Eric."

He looked at the lost expression on her face and smiled. "No problem Jackie. No problem at all."

T7S

Red looked at Kelso, Fez and Brooke. "I see two dumbasses but Brooke; you left her in there with the baby? Don't you know she's still learning to walk with that blasted cane and the three of you expect her to carry a baby too?"

Eric opened the door and Jackie put on a brave face. "It's okay Mr. Forman. The guys must have really missed Mrs. Forman's cooking. They wouldn't leave me in there on purpose." Jackie walked over to stand by Michael and kicked him in the shin with her booted foot.

"Damn Jackie, it was an accident! Are you sure you can't see under those bandages?" Kelso groaned.

Eric bit back a laugh as Fez shouted, "Aiiyyy, keep those shoes away from my shins!" The group was properly chastised and now Red was happy. Kitty set down a plate of sandwiches and took Betsy to the dining room.

Kelso groaned with pleasure. "Oh Mrs. Forman makes the best sandwiches." He looked at Brooke. "We need to come back more often….to visit Jackie! Oh and get sandwiches."

Brooke touched Jackie's hand. "I'm sorry honey. It really was an accident." Jackie looked in Brooke's direction. "I seem to be having a lot of those lately."

"What's that Jackie?" Brooke asked confused.

"Accidents." She said simply.

T7S


	8. Chapter 8 Checking You Out

**Author Note**: _…a little fun for a change?_

T7S

**Chapter 08** – Checking You Out

T7S

Kitty took Jackie to her first appointment since she had been released from the hospital. Jackie was anxious for the bandages to be off! The hospital Ophthalmologist, Dr. Johnson, had Jackie sit in the examining chair and a nurse carefully removed the gauze bandages. He touched the sockets of her eyes, feeling for lumps or scarring. He spoke softly as he examined her. "Jackie, I'm very pleased that the swelling has almost gone away but that doesn't mean you're out of danger. I need you to judiciously continue using the steroid drops to help in healing. I'm going to look at your retina and if you feel pain or see anything, let me know."

Jackie felt the doctors gentle hands probing and prodding and it was uncomfortable but didn't hurt. "Are my eyes still the same color?"

"Yes, you still look like a beautiful young woman."

Jackie smiled. "When are you going to look in my retina?"

Dr. Johnson sighed. "I've already looked. It seems that it's going to take some more time to heal. You must remember you were exposed to a chemical and the recovery period is often longer."

"Okay, but it is going to get better, right?" she pressed.

"I can't say this early in your recovery process. Are you still having pain at night?"

"Yes and its still itchy." She admitted.

"I'm going to prescribe dilating eye drops which along with the steroids should help speed the healing along."

"Okay but can I stop wearing the bandages? I mean, you said the swelling was gone."

"We don't want any foreign objects getting into your eyes Jackie."

Jackie pulled her Ray Charles frames out of her pocket. "My friend got these for me." Dr. Johnson laughed. "Okay. I do have some safety glasses that will work. They aren't pretty but we'll put some dark lenses in them and you won't have to wear the gauze anymore."

"Thank you!" She could have almost hugged the eye doctor.

T7S

Jackie enjoyed the right home. She told Kitty that she could finally take showers and that just seemed to tickle her to no end! Kitty noticed that Jackie seemed much happier without the bandages. Her beautiful eyes were almost back to normal….except she couldn't see.

"Jackie, is there anything you need while we're out?"

"No…actually I have everything I need. I'd like to lie down and rest my eyes a bit. They feel scratchy again.'

"Okay, well Red and I are going to the Lodge for dinner. Would you like me to have Bob stop by?"

"Isn't Eric going to be home?"

"Well, yes…but sweetie, he can't cook. I guess he can make a sandwich. That should be okay. We'll be home pretty late so make sure he cleans up his mess okay?"

Jackie smiled. "Yes ma'am."

T7S

Eric loved depositing his paycheck at the bank. He felt like a team player and the guys were talking about possibly making Eric a full time employee. He enjoyed driving Jackie's Mustang and hoped she didn't mind since the Vista Cruiser was on its last legs. Tonight he felt like he was on top of the world.

He pulled into the driveway and noticed the Toyota was gone. Then he remembered the meeting at the Lodge. That meant no dinner. Maybe his mom left something! He opened the patio doors and was surprised to see Jackie sitting at the kitchen table drinking a beverage.

Her eyes were gorgeous! He couldn't stop looking at them – the light from the stove top glinted in the dark pupils. "Hello Eric." She smiled. _Could she see me?_ He kicked off his boots and slid into his loafers. Her eyes seemed to track him as he walked across the kitchen. He pulled out a chair and sat down. There they were… one beautiful blue and one green eye looking at him.

"I still can't see." She said.

That was hard to believe. She looked so completely normal that he was thrown for a loop. "No more bandages?"

Jackie held up the safety glasses. Eric didn't want to tell her how hideous they looked. "I have to wear these so I don't get anything flying in my eyes." She reached across the table and Eric gave her his hand. "Take me out somewhere tonight. Please? Your mom isn't here and I would love to eat pizza and smell something new and hear different voices."

Eric grinned. That was an easy enough request. She added, "It's the least you can do since you stole my Mustang."

Busted!

Eric laughed uncomfortably. "I didn't think you'd mind. The Vista Cruiser gets cold in winter."

"So…you'll take me somewhere?" she asked hopefully.

Eric took a deep breath. "Yes, but realize that no one is going to know you can't see so they'll probably be rude and patronizing. You need to stay with me the entire time okay? I don't want you tripping or slipping on the ice."

She squeezed his fingers. "Don't worry; I just want to do something different!"

T7S

Eric didn't know why he was dressing so carefully. It wasn't like Jackie could see what he was wearing anyways and this wasn't a date. Why did it feel like a date? Oh hell, if any one asked, he WAS on a date with a beautiful woman. Why shouldn't Eric Forman have a lovely lady on his arm at a restaurant?

Jackie was already downstairs in the kitchen. She was wearing those kicky boots and some jeans and a nice tee shirt. Eric guessed she just grabbed whatever she could find and the result was nice. He wondered if she was wearing that pretty pink bra from last week! _Eric, be nice!_

She was nearly bouncing in her seat. "So where are we going?" Eric smiled at her enthusiasm, "I was thinking about that Italian restaurant they just built by the mall. Have you been there?"

She nearly gasped_, this was like a date!_ "No, but some of my friends at work told me the food is really good." She stood up and turned around slowly. "Honest opinion, how do I look? I dressed myself this time."

Eric wanted to say drop dead gorgeous but she'd probably get a big head out of it so he simply said, "You look very pretty." That was good enough to earn him a smile. Jackie grabbed her Ray Charles glasses and the safety glasses. "Which pair should I wear?"

Eric laughed. "Go for Ray. It makes you look like a movie star."

She slid the frames on her face. "Really? Do I need more lipstick or anything?"

"Nope, you look fine just the way you are. You look hungry – let's get out of here before my folks get back." _Or she changes her outfit!_

T7S

Jackie loved sitting in her car again. The leather upholstery smelled good and the door creaked twice before it closed. Her favorite radio station was tuned in, it was almost like normal. But she couldn't drive or yell at stupid drivers. She was the passenger on this trip.

She sat back and just enjoyed the ride. Eric hummed along with the Rod Stewart's _Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?_ The blinker clicked on and Eric sang/whispered, "If you want my body…and you think I'm sexy…" Jackie smiled and said, "Eric, I can hear you."

"What? Oh, I'm sorry. I like to sing when I drive."

"That's okay; I'm just messing with you." She laughed. Eric pushed her shoulder. "If you keep messing with me, I might just sing the whole song!"

Jackie smiled and pretended to zip her lip. "That's better." Eric joked. Minutes later, they were pulling into a parking lot. Jackie waited for Eric to come around and open her door. She wasn't familiar with the parking lot or the restaurant so this was dangerous territory.

Suddenly, her door opened and she heard the cacophony of hundreds of voices and music and the smells were mouth watering. She stood up holding onto the door frame. She wanted to eat. She wanted to dance. She wanted.

"Jackie, do you want your cane or can you just hang onto my arm?" She turned her head in Eric's direction. "I think I'll hang on to you if you don't mind." Eric didn't mind at all! He wrapped her hand around his left arm and slowly led the way across the icy parking lot.

"Tell me what it looks like." She asked.

Eric thought about it and answered, "They have colored lights hanging from the eaves, the bushes have lights and there's a picture of a head with a chef's hat on it. There's a red and gold patio umbrella with snow on it and some drunken guy talking to a post."

Jackie laughed. "Love that. I can totally see that in my head."

Eric waved two fingers at the waiter and he said, "Follow me." Eric slid an arm around Jackie's waist to keep her from being jostled by the crowd and so she wouldn't trip on the chair legs. "We have a booth; I'll let you slide in first."

Jackie could feel the fake leather upholstery but she could forgive the tacky material because the aromas in the air smelled so delicious. They got settled and a waitress appeared automatically. "Would you like something to drink?"

Eric smiled, "I'd like a beer please." Jackie thought for a second and replied, "Red wine for me." She didn't know if she could mix the wine with her night time medications but figured the food would absorb most of the alcohol.

"Eric, read me the best stuff on the menu."

Eric picked up the green paper menu and started with the entrees. He read through the salads and finally the main course. "Oh, I'd like the Chicken Alfredo with garlic bread."

"I think that sounds good too." He agreed. The waitress came back with their drinks and took the food order. Jackie moved her hand along the table to the stem of her glass and carefully picked it up. The first sip was delicious. Eric was watching her and she was so smooth that he could hardly believe she was sightless.

She listened to a lover's quarrel…a man meeting his mistress over drinks…a woman telling her husband they needed to build a nursery for their new addition. All the conversations were wonderful and she felt privy to listen because weeks ago all she would have heard was a blur.

She heard a familiar beat in the background. It was Andy Gibb! "Oh Eric, could we dance one time? To this song? I love Andy Gibb." She was nearly bubbling over with excitement. "I guess… but don't go trying any solo stuff." He teased.

"I won't." She pushed against his leg in her rush to get out of the booth. Eric took her hand and had to stop for a moment. In all the time he'd known this little warrior, she never looked prettier than she did waiting for him to dance with her.

"What are you doing? We're supposed to be dancing."

"Oh….I'm just checking you out." He smiled.

"Well let's do it on the dance floor!" she laughed joyfully.

T7S


	9. Chapter 9 For So Long

**Author Note: **_….had to cut chapter 8 in half….enjoy the fluff…._

T7S

**Chapter 09** – For So Long

T7S

Eric led Jackie out to the middle of the restaurant where a small dance floor was decorated with leftover twinkling Christmas lights. The wooden floor was scuffed and the other couples glided seamlessly over the old pine. Gently, Eric took off the Ray Charles glasses and slipped them in his pocket.

"What are you doing?" she asked quizzically.

Eric explained, "There's nothing here that will get in your eyes. Well that and I don't want to get whacked in the face with the frames."

Jackie giggled. "Stop it and dance with me before dinner gets here." Eric placed a hand around her waist and held her other hand while pulling her close. _Damn, her hair smelled good!_ Jackie wrapped her arms around his neck and stepped in so close that Eric could feel her entire front pressed against him. _This could get dangerous!_

"Eric, be blind with me." She whispered. "Close your eyes while we dance and don't open them." Eric did close his eyes and listened as the music swirled above his head. Andy Gibb was singing:

_For so long__  
__You and me been finding each other for so long__  
__And the feeling that I feel for you is more then strong, girl__  
_

Eric was amazed at how effortlessly they moved together. Even with his eyes closed, when he stepped, Jackie followed instinctively. She was warm and felt so good in his arms. This was almost more than dancing. This was like conversing without the words.

_Darling mine__  
__I would wait forever for those lips of wine__  
__Build my world around you, darling__  
_

Jackie's fingers toyed with the short hairs at the nape of his neck sending a shiver down his spine. He shouldn't be attracted to her like this…it was wrong and Red would have his foot so far up Eric's ass….who cared! Eric was totally loving this dance.

_I just want to be your everything__  
__Open up the heaven in your heart and let me be__  
__The things you are to me and not some puppet on a string_

Jackie allowed herself to snuggle close. Eric's chest was strong and the thud of his heartbeat was reassuring. His arms around her made her feel safe and cared for and she sighed. He was wearing a warm fleece shirt – it felt soft against her cheek. Was that his blue one? No, he'd be wearing the white one because it made him look buffer. She liked the fresh smell of soap and his arms around her. She felt….normal.

_Oh, if I stay here without you, darling, I will die_  
_I want you laying in the love I have to bring_  
_I'd do anything to be your everything_

Eric pressed his cheek against Jackie's hair as the song played out the last notes. Having a girl in his arms after all this time felt so good and wonderful he didn't want the dance to end. Opening his eyes, he saw the waiter heading towards their table.

"Jackie…the food's here." He said reluctantly. She looked up; her sightless eyes reflecting back the twinkling lights. "That was a wonderful dance. Thank you." Eric had the urge to kiss her. What had Andy Gibb called it?_ I would wait forever for those lips of wine__. _Jackie's mouth was stained a cherry red from lipstick or her wine – whichever it was, Eric was sorely tempted to taste it for himself. Mentally kicking himself in the head, he turned her around and led them back to the table.

T7S

Jackie slid into the booth and Eric handed her the glasses. She smiled her thanks as the waitress set a plate of hot pasta under her nose. Jackie could smell the garlic and fresh chopped Roma tomatoes. The chicken was seasoned with something that had her mouth watering.

"Eric, can you tell me if the chicken is mixed or on top of the noodles?"

"It's sliced and lying on top." He replied. Why didn't he kiss her when he had the chance? Now she was wearing the glasses and they hid half of her lovely face. Jackie set her fork down. "You're staring at me."

Startled, Eric replied, "How did you know that?"

She smiled, "You are a mouth breather and I could feel it on my cheek. Do I look funny or is there something in my teeth?"

"No. No actually I was just thinking of how I should have kissed you."

"You wanted to kiss me? Really? " _Why the hell was he talking about it and why didn't he just do it? _"I would have let you." She replied. Eric almost choked on a noodle. Did she just give him permission?

"Um, well…maybe I can take advantage of that opportunity at a later time?" he asked hopefully. _Yeah, like he'd get another chance with his dad at the house!_

Jackie smiled shyly. "Eric…are you getting sweet on me?" She could hear a hitch in his voice as he replied. "What? Oh…no…I still have Donna…..oh hell, I don't have anyone. Jackie, it's just that you're so pretty and ….stuff … and I miss that. I mean you were always that way but I never really noticed."

"God Forman, you were blinder than I am." She joked. "Let's enjoy this garlic soaked deliciousness and my sweet red wine, it is red, right?"

He looked at her lips. "Yeah. It's a nice color of red."

Those lips curled into a smile. "Okay, then we'll drink and take pleasure in each others company. Did I tell you the horrible blind person joke Bob told me?"

The pair ate together and laughed and to anyone looking at the table it seemed like a matched couple on a date. She laughed at something he said and he chuckled at her words. The stilted awkwardness of the evening gave way to a level of comfort and trust that was apparent to anyone that wanted to see it.

T7S

Kitty was standing at the patio doors with her hands on her hips. Eric half carried a staggering Jackie to the door. Kitty looked appalled. "Don't tell me you got her drunk."

Eric smiled sheepishly. "She only had one glass of wine."

"One glass is too much with the medication she's taking. Shame on you Eric, you should have known better."

Jackie waved an arm. "Mrs. Forman…." Hiccup "…I can hear you and I'm not…." Burp "…drunk. Just a little tipsy. I haven't been tipsy in a long time."

Kitty smiled. Maybe the child earned a little alcoholic buzz after all she'd been through. She looked at her son. "Did you have a good time?"

Eric grinned, "We danced."

Jackie looked at where she thought Kitty was standing, "We had garlic!" Jackie felt Kitty pull the glasses off her face. "Okay, I don't see any damage. Eric, take her upstairs and I'll be right up to give her the new drops."

Eric looped a slender arm around his neck and held her waist with the other, "Okay drunk girl, let's get you upstairs."

"Awww….Eric. You say the sweetest things!" Jackie grinned. Kitty watched the kids pass through the living room door and relaxed. When she and Red got home and they were both gone, Kitty thought the worst had happened! Red told her to relax, one of the pairs of glasses was missing and both sets of winter coats were gone. "Maybe they went driving." He suggested.

Still, the mother instinct in Kitty Forman couldn't wait until her cubs came back to the den.

T7S

"Okay, one more step and we're on the landing." Eric announced. Jackie's booted foot seemed to have difficulty finding a spot on the carpet to hold her upright. "Boy, you are a terrible drunk." He laughed.

Jackie grinned, "Not drunk. Tipsy and it's wearing off. I gotta remember that brand." She turned her head, "The dinner was wonderful. Did I thank you?"

"Did I thank you for the use of your Mustang?" he countered.

"I think we're even." Jackie declared. A couple more steps and they were at the door. "Oops, my cane. I think we left it in the car."

"I'll go get it. In the meantime, let's get you to the bed before my mom gets up here." Eric pushed open the bedroom door and guided his tipsy friend towards the bed. Before he turned to leave, Jackie reached for his hand.

Very softly she said, "Eric….my goodnight kiss….unless you're afraid." He turned back and saw the challenge on her face. "I'm not afraid you little midget."

She reached up and touched his face. "Close your eyes and kiss me." Her small fingers covered his eyes as he lowered his face just close enough to press his lips against hers. She tasted like red wine and felt like warm satin. His hands went to her dark silky hair as her tongue brushed the crease of his lips. It was like a bolt of electricity jolted his body. This was a goodnight kiss? Damn!

She stepped back. "Thank you Eric. I had a wonderful evening." Eric was still reeling from the kiss when his mom came in the room. "Oh honey, if you're going downstairs, can you lock up please?"

Eric touched his mouth and looked back to see his mom putting the steroid drops in Jackie's eye. He saw Jackie gripping the bedspread because he knew those drops stung her eyes.

They danced.

She kissed him.

He hadn't been kissed like that in a long time.

It was too nice.

Damn.

T7S


	10. Chapter 10 Survivor's Guilt

**Author Note**_:…guilt comes in all shapes and forms….._

T7S

**Chapter 10** – Survivor's Guilt

T7S

_**BOOM**__! Eric saw his Dad's face grimacing with pain as he dove through the shop with his arms open. Blue and black pieces of the bomb were whizzing through the air as he and Jackie were pushed back onto the concrete floor. Red's body twitched with pain as the hot plastic continued to melt in his body. _

_Eric seemed to hear everything like he was underwater. He looked to his left and Jackie was lying on the floor unmoving. As slow as the explosion seemed, his dad pulled himself up and disregarding the blood and the shrapnel, he reached for Jackie._

_His dad seemed like a superhero at that moment asking if he was alright and then enlisting his help to save Jackie. In his dream, that should have been his body lying on the floor….unconscious and burned by the acid vapors….he should have been more hurt than this._

_His superhero father was dragging the unconscious cheerleader to the sink while blood was dripping from acid holes in his clothing. His dad hollered at the old mechanic to call for help because the rest of the batteries were going to blow up too._

_All that was important in that short span of time was savings Jackie's face. In his dream, it was his own face that was being flooded by cool water. Cool water that burned his skin and brought forth darkness._

Eric woke up with a start. Damn, he had that _same_ dream again! He felt his cheeks. They were cold. He had kicked the covers off. Sitting on the side of his bed in the dark he couldn't see a thing in his room. Was this how Jackie felt every minute of every day? Did his dad's chest still ache from the healing burns? Why was Eric Forman was spared on that fateful day?

Jackie's door was open. Kitty insisted it stay open in case Jackie fell or got turned around. The nightlight in the hall cast a dim glow that broke the darkness. Eric was thankful he could see that. Quietly, he crept across the hall to Jackie's room. She was lying in bed softly breathing. Hesitantly, Eric touched her hand and squeezed her fingers. _She would be okay._ _She had to be okay_! Eric repeated this mantra over and over in his head.

He sat on the floor with his back against the bed. The dream had seemed so real. Was it truly luck that he was sitting in the perfect place as the right time? Jackie saved his life by being in the line of fire. His dad saved his life by crashing the three of them to the floor. He was a survivor of a terrible event even if he didn't have any physical scars to show for it. Eric remembered calling Donna the day of the accident.

"_Dad and Jackie and well me, we were in an accident at the garage. A battery exploded and sent Dad and Jackie to the hospital."_

_Dad's gonna have some scars but its Jackie. . There's a good chance she's never going to see again. She got sprayed in the face with an acid."_

Donna never asked how he was doing and as far as her best friend? Donna's response was_ "Huh. That's too bad."_

Eric covered his face with his hands, why did he feel like this was his fault? He wished he could apologize to someone and make this guilt go away but it was no one person's fault.

He was startled when he felt fingers stroking his hair. A sleepy voice said, "So you missed me already?"

Eric grabbed the hand and turned around, his voice shaky. "Something like that. Can we talk?"

In a similar setting in a similar room, Eric crawled up on the bed beside Jackie. She yawned, "What's on your mind Forman?"

"Like you said before, don't mock me when I say this. I feel like it should have been me that got hurt. Not you or my dad." Somehow confessing in the darkness of her room seemed easier. Jackie rolled over onto her side, "What would be gained by you losing your sight Eric?"

He could feel her warm breath against his arm and her silky hair on his hand. He scooted down until he was lying next to her. "I don't know that anything would be gained, but I know my folks would help me out. You don't have any family. It's not fair."

Jackie reached up and touched his face, feeling the worried lines in his forehead and stroked his cheek. "Eric, your folks just took over. I didn't ask for anyone to take care of me…they just did it and I love them for that. I'm sad that my best friend and ex-boyfriend couldn't even call…."

"Me too. I thought they were better friends than that. I know Hyde thought he'd get _stuck_ taking care of you and he took the coward's way out."

Jackie laughed softly. "See that's how he works. He avoids emotional problems by running away. He's done it to me before and now that I have a real life predicament he leaves. I'm actually glad I never married him."

"Me too." _Oops. That slipped out!_ "Er, I meant it actually worked out good for you in a bad kind of way. At least you got to see what your future would have been like."

"What about Donna? Didn't she care that you were almost hurt? She's not the same person that left Point Place is she?" Jackie asked. Eric shook his head; Jackie could hear the small inhale.

"No."

"Eric, I think it's best that we focus on the friends that do care for us - Michael and Fez and Brooke. Even Bob. I know he has to protect his daughter but…"

"Donna is like a bird. Once she got her wings, she left the cage. She'll only come back when she wants." When Eric said that, he felt like he was speaking the truth and it took a load off his shoulders. He _was_ holding Donna back and that was something he never wanted to do. She was a feminist, a strong willed woman and independently happy now. What more could an ex-boyfriend ask for?

Jackie squeezed his fingers. "Eric, be glad that you're okay. I know that your mom is glad nothing happened to you and even your dad. He didn't have to take the dive and save you/us. There is nothing wrong with feeling okay about this."

"How can you be so calm about this? That accident took something away from you."

Jackie was quiet for a moment and then said, "It's going to sound lame, but I feel like I'm seeing more now than I did before. I can see the real person, the whole person instead of what they're wearing. If someone is lying to me, I can hear it in their voice. If they're hurt or stressed, I feel it. It's like this untapped ability is now available to me."

"But your blindness." Eric wanted to argue.

"It just might be temporary. That's what I pray for every night. When I get my sight back, I'll already know who really cares about me."

The way she said it – so serenely – Eric believed it. How could he have thought Jackie was a spoiled brat when he was talking to an adult woman who had been through an ordeal and came out better for it?

T7S

The next morning, Jackie was up early making the coffee. Kitty was frying bacon when Eric stumbled into the kitchen. "There you are Romeo." She greeted her sleepy eyed son. "So where did you take our girl to last night?"

Eric looked at his friend who was smiling and blowing on her coffee. "I didn't squeal on you if that's what you're thinking Eric." Jackie laughed.

Eric snagged a piece of bacon off the plate. "We went to that new Italian place by the mall."

Kitty was holding her spatula, "Oh…I think I've seen it. How was the food?"

Jackie replied, "Very garlicky and delicious - but not as good as your cooking, Mrs. Forman."

"Ahahahaha, oh that's sweet of you to say Jackie. Did you wear your glasses? Of course you did. Well, maybe that's what you need. More trips outside of this house."

Jackie smiled. Last night was very nice and the dance? She hadn't danced with anyone in a long time….Eric was a great dancer. The kiss? Oh, the kiss was nice. "I was feeling around in the bedroom and found a cassette player. Could someone take me out to get some music?"

Kitty looked at Eric and motioned for him to respond. "Yeah…sure, I can take you. Do you want to go by the mall?"

Jackie thought about all the commotion and the flood of shoppers and it seemed a little more than she could handle. All she needed was some idiot trying to trip her for the fun of it. She wasn't ready for the mall.

Eric could see she was worried about something so he suggested, "We could stop by Grooves. Hyde has a small store but there won't be as many customers…."

Jackie bit her lip. What would happen when Steven saw she was still blind? He never once called her, but then after his separation from Sam, they sort of had a truce. Steven wasn't really the guy for her but that didn't stop him from being mean. Yeah, she gave back as good as she got but he'd do that Zen thing and say, "Whatever." And the conversation over. Well, she could do Zen without doing anything!

"Let's go. I'll need your help finding the tapes. I have money in my wallet."

Jackie had no idea how much or what was left in her checking account. This could be a problem. She never even considered how she was going to pay for all the hospital bills and all these medications she was taking. No job, totally dependant on loving strangers to help her…she needed to talk to Red.

"Maybe it's not such a good idea." Jackie said suddenly. Kitty looked over, "Oh honey, go out and get some sunshine. It's supposed to be a beautiful day. Eric, you don't mind, do you?"

"No, I don't mind. " He really didn't and this would give him a chance to give Hyde a piece of his mind! "Let me eat breakfast and shower and we'll go get some ABBA."

Jackie laughed, "I don't want just ABBA, I want Air Supply and Journey." Eric made a gagging noise and she reached out and smacked his arm. "You drive my car you can listen my music."

T7S

Eric opened the door for Jackie and the record store reeked slightly of pot. Steven was definitely here. Eric said in a low voice. "The checkout counter is about ten feet straight in front of you and I'm going to go find your Journey and Air Supply."

Jackie squeezed his hand. "Thank you." She set her cane on the floor in front of her and tapped her way to the counter. Might as well greet Steven and get it over with!

Hyde was eating a hamburger when he heard the tinkle of the bell above the door. Another customer! It was Saturday, why weren't people sleeping in? He set his Fatso burger aside, wiped his mouth with his hands and quickly looked at his clothes. He'd only worn these pants twice and they looked okay clean.

He came out of the office and was blown away. Jackie was standing at the counter. The store lights making her eyes twinkle. He had to catch his breath – she still looked so beautiful.

"Hello Steven."

Hyde almost couldn't speak. She looked perfect. Kitty said she was in the hospital a few weeks ago but he couldn't tell it by looking at her. "Jackie, hey what are you doing here?"

Jackie could hear a hesitation in his voice. He was surprised she was here. He smelled like greasy food. "I'm getting some cassettes. Eric over there." She gestured to the left side of the room, "He's picking some out."

Steven leaned forward on the counter. "So you're recovered now."

What was he hinting at? "Not entirely." She smiled.

Damn, she looked good. She looked pre-Samantha good. She looked so mature and composed. "Hey, while Forman's sniffing around, you want to come in the back? I got some burgers."

"I only came to buy some music Steven. However, I was wondering why you never called me or stopped by."

"Doll face," His voice got lower, "I just couldn't handle seeing you in a hospital bed. You know hospitals aren't my thing."

"No Steven, it's not the hospital. It was me. You gave up on us and I can accept that. You were afraid I was going to need you and I don't. I don't need anyone. The Forman's are giving me a hand until I get on my feet but you? We've been over so long I don't know why we just can't be friends."

"Jackie, we have so much history." Couldn't she understand how sorry he was? All the cheating…the marriage to Sam…every mistake he made, he can't say she drove him to it but it was his own insecurities. Jackie was just easy to blame and because she loved him…it was easy. But just be her friend? It was too hard.

"Can we not talk about this while Forman's here? Kitty kicked me out of the house and I don't need him smirking around. Just come in the back for a second okay?"

Hyde didn't expect to see the white tipped cane tapping on the floor in front of that beautiful girl. Only blind people…..oh god, she was blind. She was looking right at him the entire time and he couldn't even tell she didn't see him.

Jackie got to the corner of the counter and detected a gasp and the sound of a hard swallow. Steven finally figured it out. She slid a hand along the countertop as she rounded the corner. "Do you still want me to come back for a second? Or am I too damaged for you Steven?"

Hyde backed up as if he was afraid of the cane. Kitty was right; he was feeling guilty and seeing Jackie standing in front of him just reminded him of how he let her down. "… _I don't want you coming to my house until you can talk to her like a real person."_

Eric looked up just in time to see what Hyde never suspected. He must have got a clue when she started tapping with the cane. Now he was standing there speechless. His Zen must have been defective today. Eric walked over to the counter and put down Air Supply's _Lost in Love_ and Journey's _Evolution_ cassettes.

Jackie looked back at the area she heard the noise and smiled at Eric. "Thanks Eric."

Hyde looked at his old friend, "She can see you?"

Eric smiled. "Her way of seeing is different than ours. Yes, she can see me." Jackie's head whipped around to where Steven was, "Don't talk like I'm not here." She reached up and toppled a display of incense she knew sat on the end of the countertop. She looked at Steven, the best that she could and said, "You can clean up your own mess."

Using her cane, she tapped her way to the glass door. Eric threw a twenty dollar bill on the counter and said, "Keep the change. Don't be such a dick next time." Then he hurried ahead of the fuming brunette and opened the door for her.

Mrs. Forman was right. He did have his head up his ass! Now he felt guilty for not trying harder.

T7S


	11. Chapter 11 You Can Trust Me

**Author Note: **_…sometimes we just need our friends…..(and the last chapter seemed so short!)_

T7S

**Chapter 11** – You Can Trust Me

T7S

Eric reached for Jackie's arm before she stepped into a puddle of ice. She whirled, "Can you believe that jerk? He's afraid that my blindness will rub off on him!"

Eric wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Hey, he's being an ass. Let's go Fez's salon. I need a trim and I'll bet you could use a good shampoo."

Jackie smiled up at him. "Those are the best words I've heard since…yesterday. Wait a minute, why are you being so nice to me?"

"I don't know but does it matter? If Hyde doesn't want to be around you, it's his loss. You are a great person and he's the blind one if he can't see that."

Jackie stopped as she realized the significance of what Eric just said. "You're right." She almost whispered. "Eric, get me out of here!"

T7S

"Split ends! Why aren't you using the shampoo I gave you?" Fez reprimanded. Jackie laughed as he rinsed the conditioner into the U-shaped sink. "Mrs. Forman doesn't have your brand." Jackie admitted.

Fez lifted her head and rinsed the back of her neck. Eric was right, this felt good. Fez grumbled, "Well, I'm going to give you some to take back. Have Miss Kitty use some too. It will give her back some shine."

Eric was looking through the hair model catalogues looking for a _style_ that fit him. He didn't know there were so many and he was just used to going to his dad's barber. Maybe it was time to take some chances and he'd give Fez the first one. Give him a good haircut and earn a regular customer.

Fez was steering Jackie back to the swivel chair and helped her over the adjustable step. He wrapped her up in the plastic apron and started combing her hair into sections. "Eric, don't let him cut too much off. I like my hair long."

Eric wished his could show Jackie the picture he liked of the cut. "What do you think of not too short but kind of spiky?"

"For me? No! Long hair!"

Eric laughed, "No, for me. I'm thinking of trying something new." Fez looked at the picture and looked at Eric's face. "I think you would look handsome if we took some off the back."

Jackie agreed. "Let me feel your hair." Eric grinned and bent over so she could feel the length. "I agree, it's too long back here to be spiky." Eric brushed his hair out of his face. Jackie continued, "If it's the picture I think it is, just a little bit of gel in the morning and you'd be very sexy."

"Really?" Eric asked hopefully. Fez agreed with Jackie. "Yes, it would be a good look for you." Eric didn't know if Fez was kidding but if Jackie thought it would look nice then he would agree to it.

"Jackie, did you know Fez was growing a Ricky Ricardo mustache?" Eric smirked. Fez shook his head NO! vehemently. "I'm not. Really. You know how I feel about body hair."

Jackie smiled, "Let me see."

"No." Fez refused. Jackie reached out and grabbed his salon smock and pulled him to her chair. "Yes and I'm gonna!" Eric shrugged and replied, "You heard the lady. Are you really going to tell her no?"

Jackie touched Fez's smooth shaven chin and ran her fingers up his cheeks and over his nose until she felt the stiff stubble of a baby mustache. "Oh Fez….why?"

Fed turned a brownish shade of red. "Meredith has this thing for Clark Gable you American woman! I told her no but did she listen? She took my razor and shaves me? A woman shaving me!" Fez looked at Eric, "It is kinda sexy though. Enough! Let's cut this stringy hair so I can attack Eric."

T7S

A few hours later, a smart trim looking Eric Forman stepped out in the sunshine with a new "do" and on his arm was a beautiful brunette with bouncy hair. She lifted her face to the sunlight and donned her Ray Charles glasses. "Doesn't that feel good?"

Eric looked around, "What?"

Jackie swatted his arm. "The sunshine silly. Close your eyes and feel it on your face." Eric stood on the sidewalk and looked at the sun. He closed his eyes and realized that it did actually feel nice. He didn't want to wait too long or he'd get a burn and Jackie's face didn't need to get burned twice. He took her arm, "Let's enjoy the warmth from the inside of the car. It's getting kind of crowded out here." Eric pulled Jackie aside for a bicyclist as she felt the whoosh of wind on her face.

"Do we have to go back right away?"

Eric looked at his watch, it was still early. "No…you want to go to the park or something?"

Jackie looked at him, the sun reflecting in the dark lenses. "That would be nice."

The park was only a block away but while Eric watched Jackie navigate the cracked sidewalk and the rude passersby, Eric saw what a struggle it was for her. He found a metal bench under a tree and wiped the dirt off the seat. "Here we go, a nice shady area and out of danger of roller skaters."

"Thanks Eric. I know you probably have other things you want to do on your day off but I don't want to make you feel obligated to entertaining me."

"Hey, do you hear me complaining?" Eric teased. Jackie nudged him with her shoulder. "You know what I do hear?"

He nudged her back. "Nope. I give up."

She smiled, "Ice cream truck. I like vanilla." Eric looked at her. "I don't hear a ….." The horrendous scratchy tune of _Turkey in the Straw_ was blaring from the ice cream truck speakers. Eric felt his pants pockets for change whether from childhood practice or not but he stood up. "Ice cream! Vanilla for you and I want….god, what do I want? I'll be right back!"

Jackie laughed as she heard his feet slapping on the sidewalk when he ran towards the ice cream truck music. Then all she heard was birds and vague conversations. She was alone in a park and could feel a bubble of panic rise in her throat. A wisp of perfume passed by and the bubble gum smell of a child stopped in front of her.

"Look mommy. It's a blind lady." A small voice said in wonderment.

"Hush sweetie, let's go." The mother and child quickly walked away.

Jackie bit her lip. Was that what she was reduced to - a blind woman on a park bench all alone? She couldn't help it, tears pooled in her eyes and this time they didn't sting. She started having all these what if doubts. What if Eric didn't come back? What if he got hit by a car and no one knew she in the park? What if it started to rain again? _What if_ she really was all alone?

Eric was walking back with a vanilla ice cream cone and a firecracker Popsicle. He stopped at the curb to see Jackie had taken off the glasses and was crying. He wasn't good with crying women and usually when Donna cried, he got somewhat beat up in the process. He stepped forward slowly.

"Jackie. What's wrong?"

She looked up in the general direction of Eric's voice. "I…I was afraid you wouldn't come back." She wiped the back of her hand over her cheek. "I felt like a freak because some little kid called me a blind lady. I can't handle this." She sobbed.

Eric put the ice cream on the bench and sat down next to the crying girl and enveloped her in a big hug. "First, I wouldn't leave you here all alone. Jackie out of everyone you know, you can trust me." She nodded her head and wrapped her arms around his neck, her hot tears wetting his collar. "I was scared and I hate feeling helpless."

Eric pulled her fresh washed hair out of her face and looked at the eyes that didn't really see him. "Jackie, if you weren't scared out of your freaking mind, I would think you were one of Kelso's robots."

Jackie snuffled a laugh. 'Stop." Eric used his thumb and brushed away a tear. "I think you're very brave."

Holding his shoulders, Jackie set herself apart. "I'm not. I want everyone to think this is no big deal but I'm afraid this temporary thing is not going to be temporary."

Eric didn't know how to respond without sounding guilty for having his sight! "I guess if it doesn't get better then…me and my folks will help you. We're not going to make you go through this alone Jackie. Dad loves you and he took a battery in the chest to keep you and me safe."

She wiped her eyes and put her glasses back on. "I know. It was really brave of him but he can still see. I can't see anything. I don't know that I'll ever see anything." Jackie touched his face feeling for anything that would tell her Eric was insincere. There wasn't. She could feel him smile as he pulled her back for a hug.

"Jackie, if you have to trust in something or someone. Let it be me. Trust me and I'll make sure you're okay. Can you do that?"

His shirt smelled like his aftershave. He smelled so nice. Jackie nodded her head. With Eric, everything would be okay. She was safe as long as he was around. Eric murmured against her hair, "I got some bad news."

"What's that?"

"Our ice cream melted." He said sadly looking at the kaleidoscope of color melting on the bench. Jackie laughed into his shoulder and Eric chuckled. This small interchange of trust was worth more than a little melted ice cream.

The ice had been broken. They were really friends now and there was no hiding from the future. Eric would be there to help her find her way.

T7S


	12. Chapter 12 This is Your Future

**Author Note: **_….hmmm…..nothing to add….I loved writing this chapter…._

T7S

**Chapter 12** – This is Your Future

T7S

Dr. Johnson completed his exam. "Jackie, your eyes are 50% improved and we can probably stop with the steroid drops but I want to continue the dilation drops. Are you having any pain?"

Jackie replied, "Only when you push on my eyeballs. Is that normal?"

Dr. Johnson laughed, "If you don't mind waiting next door, I need speak to Mrs. Forman about some alternate therapy."

Jackie didn't know what he meant but she slid out of the chair and tapped her way to the waiting room. Kitty sat down in a plastic chair and said, "Doctor?"

Dr. Johnson sat on his little rolling stool and looked over his notes. "Mrs. Forman, I'm not seeing the improvement that I would like. In situations like these, where the pupils respond sufficiently I would diagnose that Miss Burkhart is suffering from a condition known as Hysterical Blindness. When one stops to consider what she has been through, there is an understandable reason."

"You're saying this is all in her head?" Kitty asked.

"No. Not entirely. There are just not enough cases like Miss Burkhart's where the orbital globes are exposed to a vapor versus the actual acid. Now both exposures are tremendously hazardous but I don't have a clear cut explanation why she can't differentiate between light and dark to some degree."

Kitty was getting frustrated. "Dr. Johnson, cut all the mumbo jumbo talk. Are Jackie's eyes getting any better or not?"

Dr. Johnson glanced away. "No."

Kitty threw her arms up in the air and stomped to the door and whirled around. "What kind of future does that young lady have? Tell me doctor."

"Mrs. Forman, please sit." Dr. Johnson pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm suggesting that we send the patient to a transitional living program. She is still young enough to qualify. There is an excellent School for the Visually Impaired in Jacksonville Illinois. It's about 35 miles west of Springfield."

Kitty was in shock. Dr. Johnson could NOT be recommending this! "The patient would receive a comprehensive curriculum in vocational skills, Braille, home economics and money management. She would be around her peers and with the right training; she could go on to live a nearly functional life."

Kitty tried not to scream. "You are _recommending_ sending that poor child to a school for the blind? You told her this was possibly temporary! What kind of doctor are you to give up on her so easily! That girl needs to live with people who love her and will help her. Not…not stick her in a classroom hundreds of miles away."

Dr. Johnson sighed. "Speak with your husband. His insurance company is footing the bill."

"Oh, you damn betcha I will. And you have the gall to call yourself a doctor!" Kitty stormed out of the examining room, grabbed Jackie's arm and said, "Let's get you out of here honey. They're all crazy!"

Jackie's eyes were tired after the visit and she begged for a pre-dinner nap. Kitty was fuming the entire ride home and Jackie wasn't ready to ask what Dr. Johnson did to get her so pissed off.

"Okay honey, I'll be up to get you in a bit."

Jackie counted her way to the stairs and climbed those familiar 13 steps. She knew how to find her bed and just collapsed on it. All the poking and prodding on pressing on her eyeballs was exhausting. She fell back on the satin comforter and closed her eyes. It was funny but the last face she remembered seeing before the accident was Eric's and right now, his was the only face she wanted to see with her hands. How had her life come to this?

T7S

Kitty was so mad that her hands were still shaking as she broke the spaghetti noodles over the boiling water. How dare that doctor! She heard the Toyota pull up at the same time as the Mustang. Good, she would talk to both men and see what they had to say.

Red knew something was wrong the minute he opened the patio doors. Kitty was slamming pots and banging cupboard doors and Red hoped it wasn't him that made her so angry! He set his coat over the chair by the bar and went to give Kitty a hug. Those usually worked!

Instead of ranting and raving, she broke into tears. "Oh Red, that doctor was so awful! I'm not taking her back!" Eric followed his dad into the kitchen to see his mom crying on his dad's shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked. Kitty sniffed and pointed to the kitchen table. After both men had sat down, she brought over two cans of beer and a Bloody Mary. "I took Jackie for her appointment."

Red looked at Kitty for what was really bothering her. Kitty explained what Dr. Johnson told her about Jackie's vision not really improving and the bit about it possibly being Hysterical Blindness and mentally brought on. When she got to the part about shipping Jackie south to Illinois, Red slammed his hand on the table. "We are not sending that girl out in the world like yesterday's trash!

Eric felt ill. His parents were talking about a school for the blind – putting Jackie in an institution environment? His friend _saw_ better than most sighted people! There was no way Jackie Burkhart would allow herself to be institutionalized! Eric looked at his dad.

Kitty continued. "And that nasty old doctor said to talk to you because your insurance company is footing the bill."

Red sighed. "I knew the hospital bills which eventually come up. The insurance on the garage is paying for Jackie's recovery and medications. The attorney's have a firm lawsuit pending over the parent company of that battery manufacturer. I don't know how we could do this on our own. I can't send the girl away; I need her to testify in court next month."

Eric asked, "Has anybody asked Jackie what she wants? I know she thinks she's a burden on us and now you say a doctor wants to send her away? Can't we get her a better doctor? Someone who has more experience?"

Red smiled. "I think that's a damn good idea. No one is sending our Jackie out of the state or anywhere else unless she wants it."

Kitty added, "I know some nurse practitioners that are studying techniques for the disabled and I really hate calling Jackie _disabled_, but I think we can help her right here in Point Place."

Red added, "If she needs it, we can arrange for Braille classes but Jackie's a fighter. We just have to stay together as a family and help her best we can."

T7S

Jackie woke up from a nightmare. Her hair and skin was on fire and she was stumbling through the darkness screaming for help but no one could hear her. There were voices telling her no body cared and she could just burn….burn in hell. She woke up sobbing feeling her face to make sure she was okay. Her hair was still there but the dream seemed so real.

"Jackie honey? Are you okay?" Kitty's soft voice interrupted the silence of the bedroom.

Jackie wiped her eyes, "Just a nightmare. Sometimes I have the same one over and over and I'm all alone and…" Kitty sat on the bed and swept the young girl in her arms. "…and you are not alone. You have all the Forman's here to take care of you. Would you like to come down to dinner sweetie?"

"No." She answered in a small voice. "Is it okay if I just eat up here? My eyes are hurting again."

"Do you need your drops?" Nurse Kitty asked. Jackie nodded and lay back on the bed. "I'm so glad we're done with those other drops. They really hurt."

Kitty looked at Jackie's eyes which were swollen from crying and plucked a tissue from the nightstand and wiped her face. "Okay, you can stay up here tonight but tomorrow you're eating at the table with the family got it?"

She nodded. "I'm feeling sorry for myself and I don't want to ruin dinner."

"Oh honey, we would understand. I'll have Eric bring up a tray. You just lie down and rest."

T7S

Jackie smelled the roast beef sandwich before she could tell Eric was carrying the tray. "Hey, heard some chick was up here feeling sorry for herself. You wouldn't know who that is… would you?"

Jackie swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Hey Eric. Thanks for bringing me dinner." Eric set the tray on the end of the mattress. "Do you want to talk?"

Jackie slid down to the floor. "Yeah…no….I don't want to take up your time." Eric sat down next to her. "Let's chat. I don't have anybody in the basement to listen to me complain. You start bitching about something and I'll top it."

Jackie smiled. "I'm not bitching I'm just…moody." Eric wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Guys get moody too. Girls just call us assholes."

Jackie chuckled. "Eric, you are not an asshole. Now maybe Steven is…."

"Maybe… Donna's was always moody…..are we having a conversation now? A little pity party maybe?"

Jackie sighed and laced her fingers in her lap. "Okay….you asked. When I find someone I want to immediately change them to fit me. Why don't I change me to fit them?"

Eric smiled; he knew exactly what she was talking about. He countered with, "I don't want people to change. I want them to stay the same. I'm in a rut."

Jackie smiled, "I sabotage every relationship because I'm so needy." Eric nudged her knee with his. "Oh, you're making this very hard to top. Okay…I'm wishy-washy – why would anyone want to be my friend?"

Jackie rested her head against his shoulder, "I don't think you're wishy-washy and I'm glad I'm your friend."

Eric teased. "Shut up and play the game. I think it's your turn."

"Okay…I'm too quick to judge people and I only end up hurting myself." She would make judging people a low priority in her life from now on! Eric replied, "I trust too many people and get screwed every time."

"That is true." Jackie agreed. "You're just too nice sometimes."

"No sidetracking the game. What's your next bitch?"

"I miss sex." She said simply. The minute she said it she could feel Eric tense up and his breath hitched. She continued, "Not so much the sex as the closeness of being held or holding someone. You know what I mean?"

Eric's voice was a little higher than he liked but he replied, "Oh yeah…the closeness of doing it."

Jackie pushed against his arm. "You dork. Anybody can _do it_, but I miss the specialness of it. You can stop holding your breath now." She teased.

Eric exhaled. "Damn. Okay, here goes. I miss sex too. I miss the touching and the kissing and the intimacy and well, doing _it_." He smiled when Jackie laughed. "So are we good yet?" he dared to ask.

Jackie put a hand under his chin and pressed her mouth to his in a soft kiss. "Yeah, we're good. Thank you."

Eric stood up and gave her a hand off the floor. _A kiss in exchange for conversation?_ Eric liked that currency! "Well, you know where I live…anytime you want to talk."

She smiled and he liked seeing that. "Just holler next time you feel sorry for yourself and I'll be right here."

Jackie stepped forward. Eric's body was the most real thing in her dark world. She knew what his face felt like, his strong arms, his solid chest. She put her hand on his ribs, clutching the yarn of his sweater and pulled him to her. She rose on her toes and brushed his lips once, then twice like a butterfly's wing. His arms wrapped around her waist and he kissed her back. She loved the shiver of excitement that ran through her veins and she could feel his heartbeat quicken under her palm.

Eric whispered against her jaw, "I'm not going to pretend I don't find you attractive."

"I'm not going to pretend that I don't find you enormously handsome either." She loved the way his breath felt against the lobe of her ear. Eric wished her scent could be bottled! His lips moved back to her mouth and he kissed her the way he had wanted to since the night they danced to Andy Gibb.

Jackie felt like melted butter. This was the part of sex she missed and Eric was giving it to her! Jackie wrapped her arms around his neck and gently sucked his bottom lip into her mouth. She was rewarded with his _attraction_ pressing against her hip. She smiled against his lips. "Hey, we need to find someplace not so crowded….real soon."

Eric was reluctant to break the kiss…this not-Donna hot kiss! "Damn Jackie…I think I was chasing the wrong girl this whole time."

Jackie laughed and ran her fingers over his face, feeling the laughter under the tips of her fingers, memorizing what it felt like. It was a good memory. "Maybe I was chasing the impossible…when you were right here the entire time."

T7S

**A/N**: _author is not a doctor or representative for the vision impaired – all fiction with some research included._


	13. Chapter 13 Busted

**Author Note**_: ….just some fluff and stuff!_

T7S

**Chapter 13** – Busted

T7S

"…_I think I was chasing the wrong girl this whole time."_

"…_Maybe I was chasing the impossible…when you were right here the entire time."_

T7S

The dawning realization that these two were just possibly more than friends was like a brick to the head. Why hadn't either one of them seen this coming? Eric tugged on her curls. Jackie was funny and sarcastic and a big flirt – he knew all that and _now_ he was seeing it. It was there all along and he was the blind one!

Eric slid a hand down her arm and entwined fingers with her, "This is going to be difficult you know."

She looked up and grinned, "What, having sex with a blind girl? Trust me, I know where _everything_ is." Eric chuckled and was glad she couldn't see him blush. He kissed her temple, "No, getting around my mom and Red. I swear, she has radar and will know something's going on."

Jackie snuggled against his chest. "I won't tell if you don't tell."

Eric groaned. "Okay, this is going to be really hard."

Cheekily, she replied, "Well, not _now_….but later!"

Eric was shocked. "That's not what I meant." Jackie giggled, "I was playing with you. Eric, I like you. I mean I really… really like you and if you ever don't feel the same, let me know before the heartache okay?"

Eric stroked her back as she cuddled, "I would never give you heartache Jackie. I promise."

"Eric, honey, your dinner's getting cold." Kitty's voice carried up the stairs. He groaned. "Say, you want to take this pity party downstairs and get some dessert?"

She smiled, "I'd really like that!"

T7S

For the rest of the evening, Eric was Jackie's constant companion. Kitty was glad to see the girl smiling and even her son was happy. It had started getting late and the pair wanted to watch/listen to the Friday night television shows. Eric explained that he would tell Jackie what was going on between the dialogue and Kitty bought it.

However, Red looked at his son and pointed his finger. "I'll be checking on you!

Jackie laughed, "Mr. Forman, we're just going to listen to Mr. Roarke and his guests."

Red cleared his throat. "Well, make sure that's all you do." He said as a warning. Eric replied, "Yes sir. Good night."

Jackie counted Red's steps up the carpeted stairs. "Okay, he's gone. Tell me who the actors are." Eric obliged and they settled in together to watch the show.

Red buttoned his pajama top. "I keep thinking about that doctor suggesting we send Jackie to a blind school and it chafes my ass. On Monday, let's find an eye doctor that's not a part of the hospital. If he agrees with this dumbass Johnson, then we'll talk to Jackie about the Braille and things."

Kitty plumped her pillows and made sure her pink foam rollers were snug against her head. "I think that's a good idea. This other doctor needs to be reported! He gives one diagnoses and when he runs out of options he doesn't even refer us to another physician. He wants to put her in a home! That's just awful."

"Listen." Red said suddenly.

Kitty looked at her husband. "Listen to what?"

"It's too quiet." Red said. He opened the door and shouted, "I know what you think you want to do. DO NOT DO IT."

He heard laughter floating upstairs and smiled. _Mission accomplished_.

T7S

The middle of March morning dawned with chirping birds and sunshine filtering through the blinds. Jackie stretched and reached down for her cane. If she hurried, she could get a shower before Eric took all the hot water. She gathered her clothes and hurried to the bathroom just in time to hear the door snick shut and the lock turn. Eric beat her to it. Damn.

She went back to her room and threw on her robe and made her way downstairs. Kitty was already cooking breakfast and smiled a welcome at the messy haired young girl. "Didn't make it to the bathroom first did you?" she laughed.

Jackie smiled ruefully, "No, I need to set the alarm. I swear Eric showers until it goes cold!"

Kitty laughed, "Well then, you get his hot bacon. Easter's coming. Would you like to help me decorate eggs?"

Jackie looked perplexed. "Er, how exactly?" She couldn't see colors so dyeing them was out – how does a person decorate a basket? Kitty replied, "I'm using glue, glitter and some colored beads on Styrofoam balls. I'm taking these to the Ulsner's Nursing Home for the older women. They get a kick out of seeing homemade baskets.

"Oh! I can do that. Do you have rhinestones?" Jackie asked eagerly. Kitty chuckled, "I have buttons and marbles….anything you can think of. I'll get everything set up in the dining room this afternoon."

"Sounds like fun." Jackie replied eagerly. She could create a beautiful egg even if she couldn't see it! Kitty was thinking along the same lines. Keep the fingers busy and the eyes wouldn't worry. This was also a way to talk to Nurse Green about vision therapies.

"It's a beautiful day. No more rain predicted for a week. How about letting Red show you the way to the mailbox and you can check the post everyday? It's part of giving you independence from the house."

Jackie shrugged. "He's not going to growl at me is he?"

Kitty laughed, "No honey. All of us are working towards your rehabilitation. Even Red."

"Okay. Oh, I need to talk to you and Mr. Forman about finances and stuff. Can we do that this morning?"

"Yes, whenever you feel like it.." Kitty answered putting a plate in front of Jackie. "Bacon at three, French toast at six and nine. Syrup is just to the right of your plate."

T7S

Eric sat on the patio chair in the warm sunshine watching his dad sweeping away all the rocks and pebbles in the driveway so Jackie wouldn't slip or trip. When she overshot the mailbox, Red grabbed her arm and swung her back around. She grinned when he cursed the Anderson's dog for laying a pile of waste on the grass.

"Okay, did you count the steps?" Red asked patiently.

"I tried, but we stopped so many times for the rocks, I lost count."

"Okay, we're going back up the driveway and there are no rocks this time. You keep count." Red watched as she tapped her way back to the patio door. Fifty steps and not one damned skinned knee. He felt like that was a major success.

Red turned, "Okay son, you sit there, watch her go down again and if she heads for the street, run."

Jackie turned and started tapping her way back down the driveway. She paused, "Eric, I can hear you behind me. How can I do this myself if you're stalking me?" Eric scuffed his shoe on the pavement. "Dad did this same thing when I first rode my big wheel in the driveway. What number were you on?"

"Fifteen. I have….some more to go. Now stay right there!" she admonished lightly. She seemed to glide to the mailbox, opened it, waved her hands in triumph and made her way back up the driveway. "I would call that a success."

Kitty came out of the patio doors. "Jackie honey, I have a couple of letters here, make sure you put the little flag up." Jackie turned to where she remembered Eric was standing, "Okay, now this is becoming a chore." She headed back down the drive with Eric laughing behind her.

A car drove down the street, honking and slowing and Jackie lost count. It sounded like Bob's old gas guzzler. It was pulling into a driveway and Jackie turned. "Heidi-ho Jackie!" Bob greeted loudly.

"Hello Bob!" she hollered back and then realized she didn't know if she was facing in the right direction and had lost count of her steps. Jackie decided she would just wait a few minutes and listen for traffic.

Eric looked up at Bob's greeting and saw the soft red hair of Donna emerging from the passenger seat. He forgot Jackie was standing in the middle of the driveway. _Was this Spring Break already?_ He waved and Donna smiled and waved back. Bob walked over while Donna carried her suitcase into the Pinciotti house.

"Hey Eric. Why is Jackie standing in the driveway?" Bob asked. Eric looked at the stricken expression on her face. She was lost. Shit! He sprinted down the drive where she was frozen. "Eric?"

Eric stood in front of her. "You got distracted. It's okay." She blinked back some tears and took a deep breath. "Can you point me back in the right direction?" He took her arms and swung her towards the street. "I think you're about 20 steps away."

"Thanks, I was lost and scared even though I knew you were watching me." She admitted.

Eric didn't want to tell her that he was distracted by Donna! Bob invited himself down the drive, "Hey Jackie, I got another joke for ya!"

Jackie didn't move from her position and said, "Yeah? What's this one?"

Bob chuckled, "This blind guy goes in to a supermarket and starts swinging his cane at all the magazines. The clerk rushes over and says, "May I help you sir?" and you know what the blind guy says?"

Jackie grimaced because she knew this would only be a horrible punch line. "No, Bob, what did the blind guy say?"

Bob nearly giggled. "The blind guy says….I was only looking! Get it? He's just looking…oh…you have your cane…that was a bad joke."

Eric glared at Bob. "You think?" Bob lowered his head. "Man I got a bunch of laughs out of it at the Lodge. Any who, Donna's home and I'm sure she'll be over later. Toodles!"

Jackie waited until she could hear Bob's footsteps receding. "He has the worst sense of humor!"

Eric kissed the top of her head. "You have 20 left. Go for it."

T7S

Kitty had invited Bob and Donna for dinner. Jackie was feeling a bit insecure so she made sure she picked out a pretty cashmere sweater, felt for a pair of denim pair of jeans and then to be a bit naughty she called downstairs for Eric to help her.

He trotted up the steps and to her open door. "I need you to tell me what color this blouse is?"

He looked at the soft material and replied, "It's like a pastel blue." He was rewarded with a smile. "Good, can you find me a matching bra?"

He coughed and his voice went up an octave, "Do you enjoy killing me like this?" Jackie laughed and opened her dresser drawer. "I don't want the full cup; I want the demi-cup."

Eric choked. "Wha….what's the difference." Jackie could feel his breath against her neck and replied, "Cleavage." Eric stumbled forward and Jackie thought he was going to fall over. "This one." He squeaked. "I'll be downstairs!"

Jackie chucked and closed the door so she could get dressed. She may not see the expression on Donna's face but she would hear Eric's voice squeak and that would be worth a thousand pictures!

T7S

"Oh Donna. It's so good to see you again. Give Kitty a hug." Donna stepped into the familiar green and copper kitchen and it smelled like cookies. She gave Kitty an awkward hug. Bob moved his daughter aside for a Kitty hug. "Oh Bob, you're so silly." Kitty laughed.

Eric came through the living room door tugging on the neck of his sweatshirt. Red looked at his son, "What were you doing? You look like you've been running." _Running away from a seductress midget!_ "Oh, I ran down the stairs."

Red laid his napkin over his lap. "Is Jackie coming down?"

Donna looked up, "Oh, I forgot that Jackie was staying here. How's that working out?"

Eric sat down leaving the chair by the stove open for Jackie. Kitty replied to Donna's question. "She's just wonderful."

Jackie touched the door and could smell Bob's Brut cologne and Donna's cinnamon scented perfume. She quickly fluffed her hair and took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen, eight steps to her chair. "Hello everyone!" She could sense Donna standing by the sink and looked over. "Hey Donna." She said as continued to her chair.

Donna stood a step back. This did not look like a blind woman. This was Jackie Burkhart and someone was playing a good burn right now. Donna looked at Kitty who smiled sadly and shook her head. When Donna found her voice, she walked to the table.

"Jackie. I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner." Donna sat down looking at Jackie's face for some sign that her old friend could see her. Jackie smiled in the direction of Donna's voice. "That's okay. I'm sure you were real busy. Going to college was one of your dreams."

Donna got chills at how unerringly correct Jackie could pick up on voices. Bob laughed, "Hey, I got another blind joke."

Red sighed. "Can it Bob. I heard the last one and it wasn't funny."

"Oh. Okay. Kitty, can I help with dinner?"

Donna leaned forward and Jackie mimicked. "Donna, what's the best part about Madison?"

Donna's eyes slid to Eric looking for help. Eric smiled and shrugged. "Um…the best part…the best part is my professors. My writing is improved and there's a good chance I might get picked up by a newspaper after graduation."

Jackie leaned back in her chair at the same time Donna did. Donna slowly waved a hand in front of Jackie's unwavering eyes and nothing. She waved both hands and Jackie smiled. "I can feel the windmill you're making with your hands. Would you stop? I'm blind okay?"

Kitty came over with Jackie's plate. "Okay, beef at three, mashed potatoes at six, peas at nine and sliced tomatoes at noon." Donna watched as Jackie picked up a fork. _How did blind people eat?_ Donna was fascinated at watching how normal everyone was acting – Jackie was blind and they were letting her handle a knife and fork? We're they insane?

Jackie waited until she heard Kitty sit down and once the cutlery started making noise, she carefully cut her roast beef. Kitty said, "Eric, did you tell Donna about your job?"

Donna barely heard a word Eric was saying. Jackie was eating just like everyone else. Jackie was a part of the conversation, she was still gorgeous and nothing changed about her except her vision.

Eric would talk and Jackie would look at him and smile. Red would say something and Jackie would pat his hand. Kitty would laugh and Jackie would look over and laugh with her. Even Bob seemed to take the blindness in stride.

Every preconceived idea Donna had about blind people was busted.

T7S


	14. Chapter 14 Rusty Tears

**Author Note: **_….plot driven….I liked being a little devious…_

T7S

**Chapter 14** – Rusty Tears

T7S

"Hey, Eric. Do you mind walking back to the house with me? I thought we could talk for a bit." Donna asked hopefully.

Jackie was scraping plates for Kitty and pretended to ignore Donna. She knew the big lumberjack was staring at her all through dinner. She could smell the Juicy Fruit gum on her breath when she looked Jackie's way.

"Yeah, I guess." Eric replied. Bob was saying goodnight to Red and Kitty and kissed Jackie on the temple. "I'll see you later Jackie!"

"Good night Bob." Jackie heard three sets of feet walk towards the patio doors and the door slid open and then closed. She sighed. It was just like Donna to fly in, wreck everything and run off when it suited her.

Kitty smiled. "Jackie honey, what's all this gloom about?" Jackie put the plate in the sink. "Could it have hurt Donna to call me after all these weeks? I thought we were good friends and here she is doing all those stupid "lets see if she's really blind' tricks. I don't know."

"Donna was always an independent young woman. That's why I could never really see Eric being married to her. Still, she should have respected your privacy. That was just rude."

"Yeah. I felt like I was on display or something. I think I'm going to watch TV with Mr. Forman if you don't mind."

"Go ahead sweetie, I'll get the dishes."

The moon was full and illuminated the driveway and the old basketball hoop. Donna smiled when she remembered all the games they used to play here. Her dad walked into the house and Donna held back so she could talk to Eric privately.

She jumped onto the dusty hood of the Vista Cruiser, just like the old days. "Eric, why didn't you tell me Jackie was blind?" Eric slid up on the hood of his car. "I did. I called you at your dorm and said there's a good chance she's never going to see again. She got _sprayed in the face with an acid_."

"Well God, Eric you could have been a little more descriptive."

"How much more descriptive can I be than that? Did you want to know about the chemical burns on her face? The special drops she has to take every night that gave her pain? You were supposed to be her good friend. You could have called one time."

Donna didn't have a good answer. "I was busy."

"Yeah, with school…so you said. Donna, listen. If you want to come over and visit Jackie, do it because you _want_ to. She can tell by the tone of your voice or some vibe you put off when you're not sincere. Don't disrespect her because of this handicap. She's still the same girl she was before – she just can't look at your face."

This was more than Donna wanted to deal with her first day back. "You know, it was a long drive. I'm gonna turn in. I'll see you later."

Eric watched his ex-girlfriend….the girl he thought was THE ONE….slide off the car and not even look back. Then he smiled when he thought of the THE ONE that was waiting for him in the house. The girl that was always glad to "see" him or talk to him. His disposition changed from sour to pleasant in the blink of an eye. It seemed like Donna and Hyde were cut from the same cloth and he was just now discovering it!

T7S

Red laughed, "That knucklehead with the blond hair crashed into a bush."

"Jon? Officer Jon Baker?" Jackie asked. "Is Ponch okay?"

Red chuckled, "Yeah, he's giving the eye to a blonde in a halter top." Red cleared his throat. "Kitty doesn't need to know I saw that."

Jackie laughed. "Mum's the word. But did they recover the stolen money?"

Red looked back at the television. "Yeah, that new blonde lady officer put it in the police car. Oh jeez, there they go disco-dancing again!" Red stood up and gave the remote to Jackie who was bopping along with the music. "Come on Mr. Forman, cut a rug with me." She teased.

Red snorted. "I'm going to call it a night. Turn that off before you go to bed."

She was still laughing. "Yes sir. The next time you want to boogie-woogie, call me!" Jackie heard Red grumble something about "kids" as he trod up the stairs. Suddenly, she felt two hands on her shoulders as Eric whispered in her ear, "Is the old man gone?" His low voice made her shiver despite herself. She nodded.

Eric hopped over the back of the sofa and sat next to her. "Oh, you made him watch CHiP's. No wonder he went to bed."

Jackie chuckled and leaned against his arm. "How's Donna?"

Eric sighed, "She wanted to think you were faking this. She doesn't want to deal with it."

"I don't want to deal with it! Was she nice to you?"

Eric smiled. Jackie was always thinking of him. "She was okay. No, I didn't kiss her if that's what you're wondering." She pulled her legs up on the sofa cushion until she was kneeling next to him. "I know you didn't."

A caress of her hand across his chest left his heart pounding. He reached for her hands. "And you know this….how?" Jackie straddled one of his thighs and moved close to his face. Close enough for them to breath in sync with each other as she whispered, "I would smell it if you had."

He lowered his eyes to her mouth and those sweet pouty lips and he bit back a groan. He wanted to kiss her so bad. His hands were resting on her hips and he licked his lips. "Your mom's in the basement and your dad's in bed. Kiss me now."

Eric needed no other invitation. His lips met with her soft pink lips and she coaxed him into a delicious kiss. Gently, he lowered her to the sofa cushions, never breaking this fantastic kiss. Her dark hair splayed over the couch and onto the floor. His lips sought the warm silken skin of her throat and he found the pulse point that gave his lips the evidence that she liked this just as much as he did. She wrapped her arms around his neck twisting his hair, rubbing his shoulders feeling him relax to her touch.

Eric's hands were exploring – leaving slight tingling sensations everywhere his fingers had roamed. Jackie could feel herself bend instinctively to his touch and she kissed him harder. Her little mouth opened to the rhythm of his breathing as she pulled him tightly against her on the sofa. The length of his body was a welcome weight and she wanted to be naked with him.

Tony Orlando's, _Tie_ _a Yellow Ribbon_ was being whistled in the kitchen and Eric groaned. His mom was back. He rolled off the sofa and onto the floor. Jackie giggled, "Really, we have to find a good make out spot."

"No kidding." He said slapping his forehead.

"Ahahahahah hey you two. Don't forget to turn the TV off. Jackie, I'll take care of your drops in a few minutes." Kitty continued whistling as she climbed the stairs with a basket of clean towels.

T7S

Jackie pushed her wallet and checkbook across the table. "I don't know how much I have, but I want you and Mrs. Forman to have it."

Red was confused. "Jackie, what are you talking about?" Kitty carried over two mugs of coffee. "Sweetie…why are you giving us your checkbook?"

"I know the hospital bills are expensive and all the medicines I'm taking aren't free. I don't have a job, but I do have some money in savings. I want to help. I can't expect you to take care of me for free. This costs money and I want to contribute."

Red sighed. He reached across the table and patted her hand. "Jackie, let me tell you what's happening and it might answer some questions for you." He pushed her wallet back across the table.

"The insurance on my garage paid for your hospital bill and the medicines. My attorney has filed a lawsuit against the company that made those bad batteries and we have a case filed that goes to court in a couple of weeks. You will either be asked to testify or give a deposition about what happened that day." He paused to sip some coffee and continued.

"The outcome we are trying to get is pain and suffering for you, enough money to take care of you for the rest of your life. I want to be compensated for my injuries and the income I lost while my shop was ruined. I want that company to replace all the bad batteries with a good name brand product so this never happens again."

"But I thought the doctors said this blindness was temporary until my eyes healed."

Kitty could feel her throat get tight. "Honey," she reached across the table and gripped Jackie's hand. "Dr. Johnson was only seeing you because the insurance was paying. He should have referred you to an eye specialist. Because he didn't, there is a real danger that this could be permanent."

Jackie's eyes filled with tears and she choked back a strangled sob.

Kitty continued. "Dr. Johnson wanted us to send you to a home for the blind in Illinois. He had given up on you but honey, we haven't! The Forman's are going to do everything we can to save your vision okay?"

"Oh-okay but I thought the drops were helping." She said quietly.

"They were only helping the pain. I found a new doctor and we have an appointment on Monday. Let's get someone fresh out of school that knows all the new technology to check you out."

"I don't want to go to a school. If I have to, I can learn Braille here. Don't kick me out." she looked towards Red. "Please?"

Red had a tear in his eye as he gathered Jackie in a big Forman hug. "Sweetie, we're not kicking you out. You're staying here for as long as you want."

Eric had opened the kitchen door to see his dad in a tearful hug. That was something he had never seen before!

"Dumbass, give this girl a hug. The….the garage needs me." Red pushed away from the table and hurried outside. Eric sat down in his dad's chair and wheeled Jackie over beside him. "Mom what happened?"

"We told her about the school." Now his mom was crying!

"And you told her she doesn't have to go. Right?"

Kitty wiped her eyes. "Yes, we're going to take care of her here. All of us."

Jackie wrapped her arms around Eric's waist and pressed her face against his tee shirt. He rubbed her back and murmured softly in her ear. "You're gonna get better. Hey, you made my dad cry. I can't even do that."

She snuffled a laugh, "Quit it."

"You got rusty Forman tears. How did you manage that?" he joked in a low voice. Jackie swatted his arm. "Don't make me laugh."

Kitty smiled and wiped her eyes again. "You two keep talking. I'm gonna make some lunch and tomorrow we'll see that new doctor."

T7S

The bell tinkled above the door as Donna pushed her way in. Hyde looked up, "Hey Big Red. Good to see you!" Donna smiled as Hyde walked around to give her a hug.

"How's stuff up in Madison? You're dad says you're an excellent student."

Donna laughed, "Dad will say anything. Hey, I wanted to find out why you're living in the store."

He blew out an exasperated breath. "Mrs. Forman banished me until I could quote" treat Jackie like a real person" unquote. Then she told me to get my head out of my ass."

Donna laughed, "Oh my god, you pissed off Kitty. Apparently, the golden son did bad. Ha ha – that's wonderful. Tell me why you can't treat Jackie like a real person."

Hyde rubbed the bridge of his nose. "At first it was the thought of her all burnt up in the hospital. I mean I wanted to remember her like I last saw her, you know, all pissed at me and beautiful. Then when they said she lost her sight, I couldn't handle it. I called her Helen Keller."

"Oh, that's bad." Donna admonished.

"Tell me about it. Then a while ago, she comes walking into my store just as gorgeous as I remember and we're having a conversation and I couldn't tell. I thought she was healed – until I saw that cane. I blew it. I lost any chance I had with her."

"Yeah, I couldn't tell she was blind either. She hides it well. What are you going to do about it?"

"What can I do? I think I've done enough damage. I'm just going to back out gracefully and be the _asshole_ for the rest of my life."

"Well, okay then, asshole, "Donna said with a smile, "I'm having a party at my house tonight. Fez and Kelso are coming for it and I'd like you to be there. You may see Jackie. I invited her but don't expect any miracles."

"Pinciotti, I may take you up on that invite just so I can squeeze in a real shower. I'm getting pretty ripe."

Donna laughed, "You pig. Come early, help decorate and you can clean up.'

"Okay, but this better be a good party."

She smiled. "Oh, it will be."

T7S


	15. Chapter 15 Last Circle

**Author Note: **_…. It's Donna's party and she can cry if she wants too…._

T7S

**Chapter 15** – Last Circle

T7S

"Somehow, Donna arranged to get Bob to pay for dad and mom to have a dinner at the restaurant by the new interstate. That's why she's having a party." Eric explained.

Jackie felt apprehensive. "I don't know. I'm as not familiar with Bob's house and he has all that furniture. Maybe I should just stay here."

"I'll stay with you." Eric offered. "I'd rather only see Kelso and Fez." He didn't want to add that Donna seemed to have some other agenda and he was suspicious about it.

Jackie touched Eric's arm, "No, don't let me hold you back. If you want to see your friends, I don't want to hold you back. I'll be fine here. Really." Eric took her arm and pulled her into a hug. "Then let's go together, stay together and leave together."

"Eric….I adore Fez and Kelso…it's just Donna and Steven. I don't want to be ridiculed."

"I can kick ass pretty good now." He offered.

Jackie laughed. "Now that's something I would like to see."

"Ohhh….blind girl makes a funny!" Eric said tickling her ribs. She giggled, "Stop, or I'll have to go pee again."

"Good thing to know. Let me flex my tickling muscle." Eric teased. Jackie squealed and swatted his hands. "Now point me in the direction of the bathroom."

Jackie had asked Eric about her outfit for the third time. He patiently repeated, "You are the most gorgeous girl in Point Place." Jackie launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck. "I had to make sure. Brooke's not going to be there and I want to look better than Donna. I have insecurities okay?"

Eric smiled and kissed her lips then slid on her Ray Charles. "Now you look like a celebrity. I don't know what they have planned, but I don't want you screaming like Kelso, "OW my EYE!" Jackie giggled profusely. "I will keep the glasses on just for that reason."

"Let's recap. We stick together, we leave together and no drinking." Eric said.

Jackie nodded, "Then we get back here before your folks and mess around a little….or a lot." Eric squeezed her fingers. "Or we could just stay here."

Jackie pretended to whine, "That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Eric laughed, "Let's go Missy. I want to come back and spend some quality time with you." He felt her tremble lightly under his hands and smiled. "I'll be with you."

T7S

Eric felt strange to be standing at the Pinciotti's back door. He held Jackie's hand in his and she held her cane in the other. Kelso opened the door. "Jackie!" he exclaimed happily with a big hug. "Do the Stevie Wonder thing with your head."

"Michael, no! That's disrespectful."

Kelso looked at Eric, "She'll be doing it later." He said confidently. Jackie heard the soft wisp of Fez's slacks. "Hi Fez."

Fez looked at Eric. "Did she smell me? I changed cologne this time."

Jackie waved her hand, "Hey, I'm over here. No, it was your pants. You're wearing pleather."

Fez was moderately insulted. "The salesman said they were leather."

Jackie smiled. "If they were leather, they'd creak a bit. Never mind, I'm sure you look handsome." Fez was beaming, "I shaved the mustache."

"Good for you Fez" Jackie smiled. She set her cane out before her and made sure the Pinciotti table was still by the back door. Check.

"Let's do this." She said so only Eric could hear. Jackie tapped her way behind Kelso and Fez to the Pinciotti living room.

Donna saw Jackie's cane and she nudged Hyde on the shoulder. Kelso said, "Jackie, you can sit over here with me and Fez."

Fez replied, "I have candy. I can share my Milk Duds." Jackie laughed and her cane tapped against an upholstered chair. "I'll just sit here." Eric smiled and sat on floor in front of her chair. Donna wasn't thrilled that her ex-boyfriend was sitting on the floor and even less thrilled when Kelso and Fez did the same thing. She exhaled loudly and slid to the floor dragging Hyde down with her.

Fez remarked, "This is almost like Circle Time."

Hyde laughed, "Heh heh, you'll never guess what I have a bag of..."

Kelso put up a hand, "Can't do it. I'd have to arrest myself… but you guys go ahead!" Fez smiled, "I will. Then I have a reason to eat my Good & Plenty candies too!"

Donna laughed, "What the hell deal me in. Eric?" Jackie could feel the muscles in Eric's back tense up against her leg. "You know, I'm gonna pass this time."

Hyde looked at Jackie this time. "Jackie?"

She shook her head. "No, I have some powerful medication I take at night. I can't mix it with anything." Eric mouthed the words, it's true.

Hyde didn't really like seeing Eric sitting so comfortably with his ex-girlfriend. He reminded himself he had no claims and then she took off the glasses and he almost had to catch his breath. He missed those eyes and that smile.

Donna saw what Hyde was looking at and frowned. Since when did Eric and Jackie become so friendly? It actually looked more than friendly, it looked….intimate. Kelso and Eric were talking and Jackie was playing in Eric's hair and it looked like he liked it a little too much.

Hyde rolled up one up quickly, lit the end, inhaled deep and passed it to Donna. She took a hit and passed it to Fez. In a matter of minutes the big circle had been divided into two small ones. Those who did and those who didn't. Hyde didn't care, his brain was in a pleasant haze and he finally felt relaxed. Donna kicked back against the sofa and smiled. This was the best she felt since she had come home. Fez was protecting his candy but smiling nonetheless!

"Did you know they have a car that runs on water?" Hyde's running diatribe no longer started the conversation. Instead, Kelso opened the discussion with, "Donna, did you know that Red is Superman?"

Donna coughed and laughed. 'Yeah right."

Fez held up his finger, "No, it's true; he saved Eric and Jackie's life. He dived in front of the explosion and bullets bounced off the "R" on his chest."

Kelso frowned, that wasn't the way he heard it! "No, he got burned by the battery acid but saved everyone from the explosion. That is a real BURN!" he laughed. The conversation died down and Kelso leaned over to Eric, "Do I look that stupid when I get high?"

Eric replied, "Oh no, stupider." Jackie giggled and tugged on Eric's hair, "Be nice." He laid his head back on her lap, "Hey, I'm not stoned so I call it like I see it." Eric could see the hazy cloud of smoke floating his way. "Hey, blind girl, put your glasses back on. It's getting smoky in here."

Hyde watched as Jackie slid the glasses back on and he thought they were the coolest Zen frames he had ever seen. "So, how dark are they?" he asked. Jackie said, "Excuse me?"

Hyde motioned to her frames but she couldn't see him. "Your glasses. What can you see?"

Eric decided to give the stoners a little something to think about. He whispered to Jackie, "Stay here." Eric went to the wall switch and turned out all the lights. Carefully, he navigated his way back to the chair. "Okay, everyone…this is what Jackie sees."

Donna stood up to find the light switch and banged her knee on the coffee table. "Ow! Damn! Turn it back on."

Hyde was looking for the lighter.

Kelso laughed, "Wow, its dark in here. Doesn't your dad have any nightlights?"

Fez yelped, "My candy! I can't find it!" Jackie heard a commotion and a thud. "I tripped." Fez said miserably.

Hyde found all of this mildly amusing and then said, "I'll turn the freaking light on." He jumped over the back of the couch but forgot the small table with Grandma Pinciotti's vase. It crashed into pieces when the table fell over. "Shit. I can't see shit. Forman, turn this light back on, we get the picture."

By the time Donna got the lights on, the living room was a mess, Fez was still on the floor trying to find his candy and Eric, Jackie and Kelso were gone. Donna looked at Hyde, "How did they do that?"

Outside, Kelso was cracking up. "A blind BURN - that was so bad ass!"

Kelso was trying not to laugh when Jackie led the two guys out into the kitchen and then outside. "I wasn't trying to burn anyone but it was a lousy party."

Kelso agreed. "Yeah, I have to work tomorrow and I'd rather be home anyways." He gave Jackie a hug. "Let's all go out one night soon. Donna's going back to school and Hyde? Well, he does what he wants. I'd rather hang with you guys. Besides, that's the last circle I want to be in."

Jackie smiled. "Thank you Michael." Eric shook his friend's hand. "I'm going to get her inside before they figure out how to turn on the light.

T7S

Donna was pissed. How could Eric turn the lights out like that and then leave the party without saying goodbye? She stumbled out the back door intent on going to the Forman's and giving him a piece of her mind. At the basketball hoop she paused. Eric and Jackie were kissing at the patio door and it was not a "friendly" kiss!

Jackie sighed, Eric's hands were in her hair, holding the back of her head and his kiss was warm and hungry. He would kiss the corners of her mouth and then lightly bite her lip while lathing it with his tongue. Every kiss with Jackie was different and Eric loved each one. She buried her face in his chest and whispered, "We're not alone."

Eric dropped a kiss on her shoulder and whispered, "Who's watching us?"

Jackie shivered deliciously, "Donna." Eric grinned, "Her loss. Kiss me woman." He was joking but then Jackie's tongue swept into his mouth and he lost all self control. He heard a door slam and then his parents Toyota slow down to make the turn into the driveway.

"We have the worst timing." He groaned. Jackie snickered. "Get me inside before your mom busts me."

"Busts us. I smell like the basement." Eric moaned.

"We could always shower together." Jackie suggested.

"You are so bad." Eric laughed.

T7S


	16. Chapter 16 Doctors Lawyers and Exes

**Author Note**_:…busy little chapter and the Jackie/Hyde talk….and Donna/Eric...drama!  
_

T7S

**Chapter 16** – Doctor and Lawyers and Exes, Oh My!

T7S

Kitty and Jackie were waiting in the lobby of a new medical center in Kenosha. A member of the Point Place nursing staff recommended Dr. Bobbie, as he liked to be called, as cutting edge ophthalmologist. Kitty had high hopes that Dr. Bobbie could help Jackie. In the meanwhile, Red was meeting with his attorney's to hasten Jackie's deposition so she wouldn't have to miss any eye doctor appointments.

Jackie sat in the familiar chair and Dr. Bobbie started a chat with her while Kitty waited in the corner. "Jackie, tell me exactly what you last saw and how your eyes felt. Just tell me what you remember."

Jackie explained the story of the batteries and how the bad one was placed on the charging stand. "I was trying to get the model number off the label and I saw this little crack growing and I moved back and all I remember was my face felt like it was on fire and I woke up in the hospital."

"Okay, so in seconds, how long were you exposed to the acidic vapor?"

"Not long at all. Mr. Forman said he started rinsing my eyes after the explosion and that the paramedics were doing it too." Dr. Bobbie took some notes. "At any time did your eyes feel gritty or extremely dry?"

"I don't remember dryness but they were always putting some liquid or ointment in my eye." She replied.

Dr. Bobbie took Jackie through a series of exams, again, pressing on her eyes and the orbital socket and using equipment that Dr. Johnson did not have in his office. He made more notes and sat back. "How long were you taking the steroid drops?"

Jackie shrugged and Kitty replied, "Oh, from the day she got home. Dr. Johnson said they would help with the pain.

Dr. Bobbie clucked his tongue. "That's true, they are a pain reliever but they are not supposed to be used continuously. It looks like Jackie here is potentially developing glaucoma due to the steroids. The technical term is Open-Angle Glaucoma where the fluid in the eye does not flow properly and can't drain through the trabecular meshwork."

Kitty gasped. "You can perform surgery?"

Dr. Bobbie smiled, "Yes. If her optic nerve hasn't been damaged, we can restore a good portion of her vision but she would have to take medication for the rest of her life. Jackie, I can't promise you the 20/20 vision you had before but you won't feel the pressure in your eyes and you can live a more productive life."

Jackie had to ask, "So I don't need to live in a blind school?"

The doctor laughed, "Heavens no! Who would even suggest that!"

Kitty was making a mental note to report good old Dr. Johnson to the Chief of Staff at Point Place Community Hospital.

Dr. Bobbie wrote some more notes. "I have a colleague that I need to contact for a second opinion before we attempt surgery. But I'd like to schedule you for the operation as soon as possible. You shouldn't have to live like this for much longer."

Jackie could have kissed the doctor! "So…if your colleague agrees that my optic nerve is okay, then I can have the surgery?"

"Sure. We'll do it the same day. You'll have to spend a couple of days in the hospital but your vision will come back gradually."

Kitty clapped her hands. "That is such good news. Thank you so much doctor." Dr. Bobbie smiled. "I'll contact you as soon as I get a hold of Dr. Richardson. So do you have any other questions?"

"Do I still need to learn Braille?" Jackie asked.

Dr. Bobbie and Kitty laughed.

T7S

The next morning, Jackie accompanied Red to the attorney's office at the Point Place Legal Foundation. They were quickly ushered into a large conference room and asked to be seated. "It feels big in here, "Jackie remarked. Red looked around at all the wasted space – too much room for too few people and replied, "Yeah, I think they like to hear an echo when they talk."

Minutes later, Red's attorney, Martin Glitsch, introduced representatives from the battery's parent company along with the stenographer. Martin explained to Jackie what they were going to do.

"Miss Burkhart, I understand that some time in the conceivable future, you will be undergoing some exploratory surgery, is that correct?"

"Yes. A doctor in Kenosha thinks he can help but doesn't know for certain until he can see my optic nerves."

Martin Glitsch continued, "Good. That is why we are taking your depositition today. We will be asking you the same questions that would be asked of you when this goes to trial without you having to be there."

"Okay, ask away."

Red was impressed with Jackie's clear and concise answers. She never faltered or hesitated and he was proud of this young lady. After she gave her sworn statement, Jackie and Red were asked to wait in the next office while the two attorneys's discussed the case.

Martin came out smiling at Red and the two men discussed legal matters while Jackie closed her eyes and took a nap. She woke up when Red shook her shoulder. "Jackie, sweetie, we can go now."

"Oh…okay. I'm tired anyways."

Red's voice had a smiled. "It's going to be a good day."

T7S

Red dropped Jackie off at the house before he went back to the garage. Kitty greeted her. "Sweetie, you have company in the living room."

"Mrs. Forman, I just want to take a nap." Jackie almost whined.

"Now dear, just a little visit and then I'll come get you okay?"

Jackie sighed. "Okay. Whatever." She walked the steps to the living room door and instantly she smelled marijuana. "Hello Steven." She said pushing into the room. Hyde noticed she wasn't using the cane or wearing the glasses. He stood up. "How do you do that?"

She shrugged and sat in Red's chair. "I could smell you. It smells like the basement. What are you doing here? I thought you were banished."

Hyde sat on the end of the couch closet to Red's favorite chair. "Mrs. Forman had pity on me." He joked.

"Again, what are you doing here?"

Hyde could tell she wasn't going to cut him any slack so he decided honesty was the best policy. "Jackie. I've been a major asshole. I've treated you like shit and you didn't deserve it. You've never been anything but loving towards me and I screwed up."

Jackie started to agree with him but he reached over and touched her knee, "Let me continue." She noticed that his voice dropped and there was a sincerity she hadn't heard in a long time. "Jackie, I love you and I'm always going to love you. I still don't think that we have the kind of love to build a relationship on because, I have these commitment issues. You of all people know that. I noticed that there's something going on with you and Forman and I respect it. He's making you happy and you deserve to be happy."

"I was happy with you Steven." She said softly.

Hyde sighed. "I know, but for how long? I already know I'm never going to be the kind of man you need ten or fifteen years from now."

Jackie's heart constricted a little – why was he finally being honest with her? "It would have been nice if you could have told me this before I failed in Chicago."

Hyde swallowed. She was so sweet and lovely and it hurt him to let her go. "I should have told you, yes. I was hurt and angry and felt like you were pushing me up against a wall and I revolted. I ran away like I always do. You know that about me."

"Unfortunately I do. I don't hate you for it. I hate that you came back with _her_. That you burned me every chance you got and rubbed my nose in it. You didn't care anymore and couldn't even talk to me about it."

"God Jackie, I'm so sorry. Sam was a mistake. The worse mistake I've ever made and I was so angry. Then when you decided Fez was your perfect man….I was mad…at myself…for making you feel like crap."

It hurt her to say this but she had to, "We're over Steven. I just hope we can be friends."

"I'd like that Jackie. The day you and Forman have a kid, I want to be an uncle."

Jackie laughed, "I'm not getting married! I like Eric a lot." Did she like him enough to….

Hyde laughed. "Jackie, if you could see how happy you make him. I swear he struts when he walks. He's in love with you and doesn't even know it."

Jackie's eyes got big. "He loves me? Really? I didn't know. I mean, he's the only one I totally trust and he's always there for me….he does love me doesn't he?" she said in total awe.

"Yeah he does and I don't think your blindness has an effect on him one way or the other…so when you pop out those kids….remember Uncle Steven."

Jackie swatted his arm and laughed. "Stop it. I'm too young to have kids."

"Nah, Pam Macy already has one, Kelso's got one. You'd make a great mom."

Jackie looked at him and Hyde would swear she was really _looking_ at him. "I would… wouldn't I? I love kids and I think Eric would make a great dad."

"Uncle Hyde….." Steven teased.

"Okay, you can be a friend, but don't go talking about this stuff with Eric okay?"

"I promise." Hyde replied. _With all my heart, Jackie….with all my heart._

T7S

Donna was putting the last of her suitcases in her dad's car when Eric drove up. _Spring Break was already over?_ He closed and locked the door of the Mustang. Donna walked towards him, "Hey Eric, got a second?"

He looked around and shrugged. "Sure. What's on your mind?"

Donna motioned towards her dad's car. "I'm going to back to school and I just wanted to say good bye."

"Okay. Good bye." Eric replied.

She looked down at her feet and then back up at his face. "Yeah, I deserved that. Eric, we've been friends for a long time and I hope that someday we can still be friends."

"I'd like that too." He answered. _Where was she going with this?_ Donna shuffled the tip of her tennis shoe along a crack in the driveway. "I know we broke up and everything but I kind of liked the idea that you were waiting at home for me, you know? It made it easier to turn down dates from other students…but I don't want to do that anymore and I can see that you have something going on with Jackie."

Eric looked at his red headed friend. He had been so in love with her for the longest time. "Yeah, I have something going on."

"Don't pity her. I didn't care for that trick you played on us Sunday night, but I get the picture. Despite her disabilities, Jackie's still the same girl she's always been and she likes you a lot. I thought that if she and Hyde were in the same room…."

"You were matchmaking?" Eric asked in disbelief.

Donna's green eyes were flashing. "Yes I was because I didn't want you and Jackie becoming….becoming something! But, now I can see that you guys are good for each other. You don't mind that she's blind and she's not such a pain in the ass anymore. God, all of us have matured so fast, I mean look at Kelso, he didn't even stick anything in his eye. Can you believe that?"

Eric laughed, "No, but he's got a baby now and he's changing for the better."

Donna touched the front of Eric's shirt. "You too. You got this respectable job and you're nurturing. You've grown up."

"Except Fez." Eric joked.

Donna laughed, "I don't think he'll ever change. Let's hope not." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "So, anyways, if you ever want to talk about anything, call me. I will always be your friend."

Smiling, Eric replied. "I know. You take care Donna. You're gonna do well. I'm looking for you to be famous."

"You know what? I might even write an article on disabilities like Jackie's. There's so much I still don't know!" Eric smiled and gave her the briefest of hugs. "I'll miss you."

Donna could feel a lump in her throat. "I'll miss you too Eric."

T7S


	17. Chapter 17 Just You and Me

**Author note**_: ….the first 1400 words are story/fluff…the rest is smut….you will be warned….in fact, you can skip this chapter if you might be easily offended…_

T7S

**Chapter 17** – Just You and Me

T7S

"…_He's in love with you and doesn't even know it."_

T7S

Jackie chewed her dinner quietly, her thoughts on Steven's words. _Eric loved her_! Did anyone have a clue how wonderful that felt? He loved her even if she was blind. How rare was a love like that? Jackie couldn't ever remember reading about that in Cosmo! She smiled all through dinner and made polite conversation while Red explained the legal process to Kitty and Eric. All Jackie knew was she wanted to get Eric alone!

Red excused himself to watch the news as Eric helped his mom with dishes. Jackie begged out of chores by opting to sit on the patio to enjoy the setting sunshine on her face. In a couple of weeks she might be able to see some of the colors of dusk. Hell, if she could see shapes that would be infinitely better than what she could see now! She would love to actually see Kitty and Red's loving faces again. She wanted to see Eric's when she told him she loved him. But until her surgery, she would have to wait.

"Heidi-ho neighbor!" Bob hollered from across the driveway. Jackie prayed he didn't have another blind joke. "Hello Bob, nice evening!"

Bob's heavy trod and then the scent of Brut smell wafted her way. "Yep, had to take my little girl back to school, just got home." Bob settled himself into a creaky lawn chair. "Kitty was telling me that they might have a miracle surgery for ya."

Jackie smiled. "Yeah….I might not get back all of my vision but some of it. I would love to be able to see colors again."

"You know, my grandpa was colorblind. We tried to buy him a colored television and he said, 'what for? It all looks the same to me'. I never realized that life can be pretty boring if ya can't see all of it. Yep. What's it like for you?"

Jackie looked in Bob's direction. "Next time you watch TV, turn out the lights and turn the set around so you can't see the picture, only hear it. That's what it's like."

Bob shook his head sadly. "I'm proud of ya for being so brave. I'm sorry I couldn't find Pam but the Forman's are taking good care of ya right?"

Jackie nodded. "They are. I don't know what I'd do without them." She said sincerely. "They are like my family. Oh, and you're my best uncle." She heard Bob sniff back a tear; he was a very sentimental man.

The patio door slid open and Eric stuck his head out. "Want some company?"

Bob stood up. "Eric, you're a good boy. I was just talking to Jackie, but I'll come back later. Have a good night." Eric took the seat Bob vacated and said, "What was that all about?"

Jackie smiled and reached for his hand. "He was reminiscing I think. He had to take Donna back today." Eric squeezed her fingers. "She and I finally said our goodbyes."

"Are you sad?" Jackie asked.

"No…not like I thought I would be," he said taking a drink of his soda. "I actually feel relieved. She noticed that I'm attracted to you."

Jackie smiled. "Well, that's good because I'm VERY attracted to you right now."

Eric could feel his heart skip a beat. "You are?" Jackie smiled, "Eric, I'm a girl and sometimes girls have….wants….and desires…and if you don't show up at my bedroom door tonight well….."

Eric nearly fell off his chair. "Are you serious_?" Please let this be for real! _ Jackie leaned forward and unbuttoned the top button of her blouse. "Is it getting hot out here?"

Eric scooted his lawn chair a little closer. "How hot is it?" Jackie unbuttoned a second button and said in a real low voice. "Very hot. Can't you feel it?"

_Oh, Eric could feel it all right_. His palms were damp and he tried to keep the quiver out of his voice, "Um….what time should I meet you?"

Jackie unbuttoned a third and leaned back in the chair. "Ten minutes after your mom gives me the drops, I can hear your dad snoring. Five minutes after he falls asleep, I hear her lamp click off. Wait 20 minutes or I'll just have to…."

"….have to what?" he asked. Jackie smiled. "I might have to take matters into my own hands." Eric's soda fell to the patio floor with a fizz and a splash.

"Oops!" Jackie laughed. "You better clean that up."

T7S

Eric paced his bedroom floor. Should he wear pajamas? Go commando? Nah, too obvious, what if she changed her mind? He heard the shower go off and his mom talking to Jackie outside the door. Music! She liked Journey. Eric looked through all of his cassettes and didn't have one Journey tape. Damn.

He sat on the edge of his bed and looked at the clock. It was ten o'clock right on the dot. Now he had to wait twenty long excruciating minutes. He remembered the goodbye talk with Donna.

"…_.and I can see that you have something going on with Jackie… Jackie's still the same girl she's always been and she likes you a lot. …" _

Eric really did have the feeling that Jackie liked him a lot and he felt so comfortable and at ease around her. How all these feelings developed so quickly, he didn't know and didn't need to comprehend. He only knew how he felt and he wanted to be with Jackie in more ways than one. She was smart and cute and sassy and everything he wasn't rolled up in a brunette package. She always told him he was clever but he didn't believe her or didn't want to…now he realized she was telling him the truth and when he acted on it, well…he started going places!

He really needed to get his own apartment!

Jackie slipped on a silky gown. She didn't know what color it was only that it felt good in her hands. She sprayed a little perfume on her pillows and walked through an atomized cloud of vanilla and lavender.

The radio was set to a soft rock station and all her blankets were rolled back. She used her large toothed comb and worked out the tangles in her hair and smiled. Eric was waiting for her. She had been waiting for him for days!

Just like clockwork, she could hear Mr. Forman snoring. Jackie was pretty sure Eric was watching the time. Before Kitty turned off her lamp, Jackie opened her bedroom door so Eric wouldn't have to knock.

Jackie sat back against the head board and waited for the "music" to start. First there was the _yawn_, then the click of the bedside lamp and five minutes later, the soft snick of Eric's door opening. The floor under his foot creaked slightly as he crept across the hall.

"Just close the door behind you." She said softly.

Eric's stomach was full of butterflies. The room was dark but with the nightlight in the hallway behind him, he could at least see her silhouette. The bedroom smelled like flowers and frosting and he liked it. REO Speedwagon was playing softly in the background. Eric quietly closed the door with a click praying his folks were really asleep.

Suddenly, Jackie's hands were pushing him back against the door. He felt his head connect with the wood and then her small hands were stroking his jaw as she kissed him. He spread his leg stance so they were an almost an even height and wrapped his fingers in her damp hair. His mouth felt so good and the stubble on his chin tickled her fingertips.

Jackie moved so she was pressed as close as humanly possible. She broke the kiss to pull his tee shirt over his head. "This time." She said softly, "This evening is about you and me. Just us." She lightly ran her nails over his chest and delighted in the sound of his gentle hiss. She felt for the string in his sweatpants and gave a little tug. The pants fell into a puddle around his bare feet. Eric never felt so naked in his whole life.

He gulped. "Uh, Jackie…." She kissed the side of his throat where his pulse was beating wildly, "Touch me Eric." She reached for his hands and set them on her hips. The nightgown was slippery and soft and felt nice under his fingers.

Eric's brain blanked out for a second as she stoked his thigh and then his other thigh and then his….oh my!

T7S

**- smut alert -warning-smut -**

T7S

She kissed him again and started walking backwards towards the bed; Eric's lips never broke the kiss. Her calves touched the side of the mattress and she lowered herself onto the bed, holding the back of Eric's head bringing him with her. He caught his weight on his hands and buried his face in her neck inhaling her scent and trailing kisses down her neck and along her collarbone.

"…"_I miss sex….Not so much the sex as the closeness of being held or holding someone…". _

Eric replayed Jackie's words in his mind as he traced his fingers over the bare skin of her shoulders pressing kisses where his fingers had touched. He held her close and whispered soft words that made her pulse beat frantically. He slowed down her urgent requests with soft strokes and languid caresses.

Jackie realized that Eric wasn't just going to be a "hit and run" kind of guy when he started caressing her and hadn't even gone under the nightgown yet. She couldn't still her pounding heart but she could relax in his embrace as his fingers memorized the curves and angles of her body and it felt more than nice.

"This is just you and me." He whispered, "I may be a screamer but I'll keep it down." Jackie giggled softly at his pun. "Just kiss me again." She whispered back. Eric was only happy to do so. His deft fingers unbuttoned the tiny beads of plastic on the front of her gown but his hand went back to stroking her hair making her want to groan.

Jackie could only see with her hands but she already knew that Eric had a sexy little butt and her fingers just confirmed it! He jumped a little when she cupped his bottom and his growing _attraction_ lay heavy against her thigh. With smooth strokes, she rubbed the length of his back and the tight chords of his shoulders. He moaned appreciatively as his muscles relaxed under her palms.

Jackie's hot little body lying under him was nearly enough to bring him to the edge of devastation and he'd done nothing yet but some light petting and cuddling. This woman was going to be the death of him! He leaned forward and slid his tongue into her mouth and when she groaned and he died just a little more.

His hands were shaking as he lifted the gown above her head. The soft warm silky skin that touched him was more than he expected. Her naked arms and breasts and soft belly called to him to be touched. His hands didn't disappoint. His kisses were deliberate and satisfying and explored. God, how he explored! Jackie moaned loudly, a moan that was laced with desperation. She buried her head in Eric's shoulder so they wouldn't be discovered!

Eric's hand slid along her thigh, stroking the slender cheerleader leg as she wrapped it around his waist. When she began rolling her hips in slow waves he started sweating. "Wait…slow down….just a sec…" Eric reached over the side of the bed for his sweatpants. _Where was that damn pocket!_

Her fingers were grabbing him intimately, holding him hard and heavy in her soft hands and he was sweating buckets. He fought for concentration while he searched his pockets. _Alabama, Alaska, Arizona, Arkansas ….found it!_ As he leaned forward to kiss her again, the heat from her body released a fresh scent of vanilla and he nearly swooned. She wrapped the other leg around his waist making his efforts to hold back much more difficult.

Eric's hands were trembling as he struggled to open the wrapper. Jackie snagged it out of his hands, ripped it open with her teeth and quickly rolled it on. _Just kill me now._ As he leaned forward to kiss her breasts, he eased himself into her and she moaned appreciatively. Eric swallowed hard, "Don't move." If she even coughed it was gonna be over!

Jackie ground her hips and all coherent thoughts Eric had flew out of his head. He pressed a slender hip into the mattress but the little vixen wiggled and whimpered and he was more turned on than he could ever have prepared for. She increased her tempo of sliding and rolling and grinding and Eric was pleading, "Hang on…oh God,.…"

Jackie was expecting ordinary but was getting extraordinary! Eric was bigger and thicker than she anticipated and the fact that she was so wet with excitement added fuel to the fire. Every movement she made or he made drove her to the brink of bliss. She had been thinking about this moment for quite awhile and her body was humming with desire.

"Eric, we have to…..oh, move….God Eric, move!." She grabbed his hand and sucked his middle finger into her mouth. Eric couldn't help it, his body bucked and he thought he saw stars….her legs were drawing him in as she convulsed around him. Jackie had the strongest pair of legs he ever had the pleasure of getting wrapped up in!

Jackie quivered as Eric drew her into a shaky embrace. He pressed his forehead to hers. He never knew lovemaking could be like this! He pressed a kiss against her eyelids and her panting mouth. She tasted delicious and he loved this Jackie flavor. He whispered, "This was the most beautiful experience of my life. Will you marry me?"

Jackie chuckled softly. "It was good for me too." She hugged him with the strength she had left. "I plan on being a repeat customer."

Eric trailed a finger down the path between her breasts down past her navel and cupped her soft curls. "I think I like the way your thinking." Jackie ground against the palm of his hand. "Eric, don't start something you can't finish…."

Eric pressed kisses against her collarbone. "Sweetie, I'm just getting started."

Jackie felt a bubble of excitement, "Good…I was hoping you'd say that!"

It was nearly dawn when Eric crept out of Jackie's room. Three times! Eric was proud and amazed at himself. This had to be the best day/night of his life! He fell into his own bed and into the welcome bliss of unconsciousness.

T7S

**A/N:** _Author has stepped outside to fan herself. Getting a little warm in here!_


	18. Chapter 18 Business As Usual

**Author Note: **_…a chapter to move along the time-line for the story…._

T7S

**Chapter 18** – Business As Usual

T7S

Kitty was fussing about the kitchen when Eric came stumbling through the door. "Honey, are you okay? You usually don't sleep this late!'

Jackie snickered behind her coffee cup. Eric looked over at the minx who kept him awake all night. "I'm fine, mom, I just had trouble _staying_ in bed. When I finally got to sleep, I guess I overslept. I didn't even hear the alarm."

He sat down in the chair next to Jackie and she nudged him with her knee "Good morning, Eric. How are you today?"

Eric yawned and poked her in the ribs, "You're a funny girl." He leaned closer so his mother wouldn't hear, "I think you killed me last night." She bubbled with laughter. "I don't know what to tell you…."

"Jackie honey, Red has someone from the insurance company coming over to interview you this morning. I need you to put on some clothes that are a little more…_decent_."

Jackie remembered she had thrown on a tank top and sweats. "Oh, okay, I'll be presentable."

Eric whispered, "As if….." Jackie pinched his leg. "Be nice. There are rewards that come with being nice." She smiled prettily. Eric whispered from behind his glass of orange juice. "I'm all about rewards!"

T7S

Jackie listened politely while the Insurance Investigator from Red's company ran down his list of requests and she tried not to cringe when she heard him spit on pronouncing the letter "**P**". She was just glad when it was over.

"Do you have any questions Miss Burkhart?"

"Well, I understand the need to learn Braille. That's in case my surgery isn't successful. But, why do I need to take compressive tests when I can't see? I graduated high school, I held two jobs. I'm not stupid."

Investigator Wilson replied, "This ensures that you are not _lacking_. The tests are merely a formality for the company to continue paying (spit) for your rehabilitation. They will test your other senses and make sure you aren't _lacking_ in other areas."

Jackie wished Mr. Wilson sat closer so she could kick him in the shins. She was lacking? _Indeed!_ "When do I need to take these tests?"

"We have you scheduled for Friday afternoon in Kenosha. I'll give Mrs. Forman the address. In the meantime, here is a Braille pamphlet (spit) that you can hold on to. It's a little primer (spit) if you will." Jackie prayed he didn't spit on the primer!

"Well, thank you Mr. Wilson. I'm sure you can find your way out the door. I'm going to wash my hands."

Jackie got up and headed straight for the stairs. Her hands felt icky and Mr. Wilson reminded her of a pervert. _Could he say pervert without spitting?_

T7S

Eric was re-sketching the layout of a kitchen lunchroom for the strip mall the construction company was working on. He couldn't get yesterday out of his head. Every time his thoughts strayed, it was to Jackie or about Jackie or something she had said. He was so smitten.

No, this must be what love feels like. Real love.

He didn't feel like this with his red headed neighbor, that felt like a war that had finally been won and he was tired of the fight. No, this feeling was fresh and new and just made his heart soar.

He didn't have to work on Tuesdays, so maybe he could take Jackie on a nature walk. Of course, she'd have to bring the cane, but there were lots of sounds she could relate too. Were there spiders? Better rethink that idea! Eric was interrupted from his musings by a telephone call.

"Eric Forman." He answered.

"Forman. This is Kerry Carson. I'm down at the job site, come down; I'd like to talk to you." The owner of the construction company hung up the telephone.

Eric found Mr. Carson sitting in his truck next to the payphone. He held out his hand and Eric shook it. "Nice to meet you again, sir." Eric said sincerely.

"Forman - a pleasure. The reason I called you down here is because I think we're ready to hire you as a full time employee."

Eric almost shouted, Yes! - but he remained cool. "Thank you Mr. Carson." Kerry put his yellow construction hat back on his head. "I have paperwork for you to sign in the office downtown. I'm asking you to take a couple of evening classes in drafting. You're good, but I want your drawings to be a little more standard like the other blueprints. Shouldn't take you more than a couple of weeks to get a handle on it"

"Yes sir." Eric repeated.

Kerry smiled. "Have the office get you some safety gear, I'll need you to inspect the site from time to time and it can be dangerous." Kerry shut his truck door but leaned out the window.

"I knew you had some talents and I'm glad you proved me right. I'll see you later Forman."

Eric watched the company owner drive off and he exhaled the breath he was holding. A full time job at a company his dad respected. He was in love. How could life get any better?

T7S

Jackie was waiting on the patio for the sound of her Mustang to drive up. Red had already gotten home and was reading his paper. Kitty gave him the quick overview of the Insurance Investigators visit.

Eric turned into the driveway and saw Jackie's smiling face waiting for him. He could get used to seeing that everyday! He quickly walked around the front of the car and picked her up in a twirling hug. She squealed happily and hugged him back.

"You'll never guess what happened to day!" he said excitedly. Jackie could feel the smile on his face. "What happened?"

"The company offered me a full time position!" Eric laughed.

Jackie was so happy for him. He liked this new job and he was good at it. She knew he thought that she was his motivation for getting the job but in all reality, he did it himself. He just needed a little spur in the right direction.

Eric took Jackie's hand and pulled her to the side of the house and kissed her. It wasn't a simple hello-how-are-you-kiss; no it was a hot I-missed-you-with-my-whole-being kiss. Jackie leaned into him and sighed with sweet contentment.

"I thought about you all day." He whispered against her temple. His breath made her shiver and she hugged him tighter. "Me too. What are we going to do about this?"

That was a good question!

T7S

The work week flew by! Eric was busy, Red's attorneys were getting positive feedback from the battery parent company regarding settling the lawsuit and Jackie was done taking the required comprehensive exams. She came home with a beginners book of Braille and a phone call that her surgery would be scheduled for the following Monday.

Kitty was so excited. "Oh honey, this is wonderful. I have such a good feeling about the new doctor. They wouldn't have called so soon unless they were sure the surgery would be successful."

Jackie was running her fingers over the raised bumps that were like hieroglyphics to her. "I can't imagine how much I'll be able to see. It would be nice to know if I'm looking at a person or a refrigerator."

Kitty laughed, "Oh, I think it's be better than that! Just stay positive honey." Mrs. Forman kissed the top of her head. "Just for fun, let's have a look at that book you got there!"

"Are you thinking maybe I won't be able to read again?"

Kitty replied, "When you were going to school you had a choice of learning a second language. French or German or Spanish, right? Well, think of this as a new language. You can learn Braille and read it to others that can't read, like children or old people."

"That's a good idea Mrs. Forman!" Jackie thought about her motivational speaker type job….this _was_ a good skill. Huh.

T7S


	19. Chapter 19 The Last Weekend

**Author Note: **_….everything and everybody is finally coming together….._

T7S

**Chapter 19** – The Last Weekend

T7S

Jackie weaved her fingers through Eric's. It was early Sunday morning and this was the last day they would spend together for some time. Eric brought their entwined hands to his lips and kissed her fingers. "I know you're scared. I would be too. I mean this is eyeball surgery. I wish I was half as brave as you."

Jackie squeezed his fingers, "You know…if I didn't have you for a friend, I don't think I could do this. I might have just let them ship me off to that blind school."

"Don't think that. Jackie, you are so loved by this family. Dad would kick some major ass if they tried to make you go." Jackie rolled over onto Eric's chest. "What if I have the surgery and still can't see? I don't want to go through all that pain a second time."

Eric threaded his fingers through her silky hair. It was odd, but he was so used to _seeing_ her in the dark now that the thought of their being together in the light was going to be downright strange! "What if you didn't have the surgery and always wondered what if you could?"

She kissed his chest and turned her head to listen to his heartbeat. "You always know the perfect thing to say."

"Hey, the sun's coming up. I don't want dad to catch me running naked across the hall." He kissed her lips and hurried to the door. Jackie heard the small snick of the door opening and closing and then the creak of the floorboard outside his room. She sighed. This was her last day before her life changed completely.

T7S

Jackie was about to bite into the delicious smelling brownie when Kitty smacked it out of her hand. "No you don't. You have to fast until after the surgery."

Jackie rubbed her hand. "It's not like I was going to eat it. I just wanted to hold it in my mouth and oh hell, I wanted to eat it."

Kitty tousled Jackie's hair. "Okay, Red and I are getting up at five o'clock tomorrow morning. We need to have you at the Kenosha hospital at 6:30 sharp. Dr. Bobbie said to have you pack for at least three days. Do you need help?"

Jackie replied. "I don't know where my suitcase is but I can get my clothes ready." She bit her lip. "Mrs. Forman, you're a nurse. What do you think my chances really are?"

Kitty sat down at the table and patted Jackie's hand. "Honey, it's natural to have anxiety. I believe your chances are good otherwise they wouldn't have scheduled the surgery this soon. It's important for you to remember that you'll be wearing the gauze bandages again while you heal."

Jackie sighed, "I just don't want to get those painful drops again."

Kitty laughed softly, "We're going to make sure that if you take them, the doctor has to also!"

"Thank you!" Jackie smiled. She lifted her head up at the smell of roses, Fatso burger and pot. "Steven?"

Kitty looked over, "Steven, I didn't even hear you drive up!" She walked over and gave her adopted son a hug. "Would you like Jackie's brownie?"

He looked at the square of chocolate deliciousness that sat all alone on the plate. "Hey Jackie….I brought you some good luck flowers. I heard that you're having your surgery tomorrow and thought…..well, I wanted to make sure everything was cool."

Hyde pulled out a kitchen chair and sat down, carefully laying the bouquet of roses in Jackie's hands. She reached out and touched the velvet soft petals with her fingertips. "They're lovely thank you."

Hyde coughed, "I…I uh, I had them remove the thorns so you wouldn't hurt yourself."

Jackie smiled at him, "That was so sweet of you Steven. I appreciate the thoughtfulness. What color are they?"

"Red. Those were the blooming ones and smelled the best. I know you have a good nose for smelling things and people."

Jackie laughed. God he missed that laugh! Mrs. Forman was right; it was easy to treat Jackie as a real person if he forgot about her sight. They were talking! The mood was relaxed and he really missed this.

"So Kelso said the doctors are replacing your eyeballs like in that old movie."

Kitty watched with glowing eyes. Her little chickadees were friends again. Steven could finally come home. It was a hard lesson for him but listening to them talk, Kitty was confident it made him a better man.

"Jackie, honey, let me put these in water and you two can chat until Red comes and gets you for bedtime."

She looked at Steven and smiled, "Make sure this young lady does not eat anything. She's fasting until after the surgery." Hyde looked at Kitty and grinned, "I can do that."

"Okay! I'm going upstairs to find Jackie's suitcase." Kitty declared before leaving the room.

Hyde turned back to Jackie. "Is it too late for apologies?"

Jackie looked at him, "Apologies are always welcome. Why are you apologizing again?"

"Well….just for the general crap I put on you. I did treat you horribly and I'm not proud of that. I know that we were a good couple but we really had no future together. I can't give you what you need as a person. But…" his voice sort of choked up a bit, "….but that doesn't mean I can't be a friend that supports you."

Jackie reached across the table and patted his hand. "Thank you Steven." Jackie's face turned towards the kitchen door, "Eric, come see the roses Steven brought me."

Hyde looked at Eric who was leaning against the doorframe. "How does she do that? I didn't even know you were there."

Eric pressed two fingers to his temple. "She has an excellent command of The Force. That and she can smell better than a bloodhound. I swear she should get a job with Kelso and sniff out criminals."

Jackie laughed. "You guys are just jealous." Eric walked over to the table and broke the brownie in half. He offered Hyde the other half and Jackie protested, "Not fair! I didn't even get a taste of that!"

Eric and Hyde grinned and stuffed the brownie in their mouths. Eric moaned, "Oh….so good." Hyde groaned in appreciation laughing at the expression on Jackie's face.

Hyde felt good to be back in the Forman fold. "Best brownie ever." Jackie threw her hands in the air in frustration, grabbed her cane and stomped out of the kitchen. Eric looked at his adopted brother and the two laughed at the brownie burn they shared.

T7S

Jackie was getting ready for bed when the telephone rang. Kitty was starting to administer the drops when Red called for Jackie. "Jackie! Telephone! No one should be getting calls this late at night!" he grumbled from his bedroom.

Kitty patted Jackie's hand. "Why don't you pick up the extension in Eric's room honey? Let me know when you're done and we'll finish the drops." Jackie shrugged and made her way to Eric's room. The squeaky floorboard let her know she was there. She stood in the doorway and pondered. Where was the telephone?

Problem was solved when Eric came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leant into him, twisting her head to give him a quick kiss. "I have a telephone call." Eric took her hand and led her to the other side of his bed where the phone sat on the night stand.

She sat down on the mattress and said, "Hello?"

"Hey midget. I wanted to call and wish you good luck."

"Donna? Hey….thank you."

"I was such a bitch to you and I'm sorry. I know you're having your surgery tomorrow and wanted to let you know that I still want to be your friend."

Jackie smiled. "I'd like that too Donna. Actually, I'd like to be able see my friend some day."

Donna's voice sounded a little hesitant as she asked, "Jackie? I have a thesis paper coming up and I'd like to write about you and how you are coping with blindness and the events that happen after your surgery. Would that be okay with you?"

"Donna, you know you can always ask me anything and I will always give you my opinion whether you want it or not."

Donna laughed, "Same old midget."

"Same old lumberjack. I missed you."

Donna choked up. "I missed you too. Good luck tomorrow."

T7S

Jackie fumbled to hang up the receiver. Eric touched her arm, "Are you alright?"

She smiled. "She really missed me. I heard it in her voice. Can you believe that she remembered to call me?"

Eric helped her off the bed. "I think that was a very nice thing for her to do. It would really be nice for all of our friends to be supportive of each other."

Kitty stood in the doorway. "Jackie, these drops aren't going into your eyes all by themselves. Eric, don't you have work in the morning?"

"Yes mom. Good night Jackie."

Jackie headed towards Kitty's voice. "Okay, let's get this over with!"

Kitty gave her a one arm hug. "Let's also say our prayers tonight!"

Precisely twenty minutes later, Eric was kneeling by Jackie's bed. "Hey you." He whispered.

She rolled on her side. "Hey back. What are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to just be with you for a few minutes. You'll be in the hospital again and I'm gonna miss you." Eric said honestly. Jackie's hand stroked the stubble on his chin. "I'm gonna miss you too. Promise to visit everyday?"

"I will. I'll smuggle you some good food too."

Jackie chuckled. "Good because hospital food sucks."

Eric held her palm against his cheek. "It may be too soon, but Jackie….I love you. I really love you and if you don't feel the same way, let me know before the heartache okay?" He remembered when she asked him the same question weeks ago.

"Eric…I love you too. I could never cause you heartache. You are truly the only person that gets me and I love you so much for it. Don't make me cry cuz I've got drops in my eyes…"

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon even if you can't see me. Yet." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Get some sleep."

Jackie squeezed his hand. "I'll be seeing you soon!" She really hoped that was a promise she could keep!

T7S


	20. Chapter 20 Blinded by Love

**Author Note: **_…. Surgery is over and everything looks fluffy so far….._

T7S

**Chapter 20** – Blinded by Love

T7S

Jackie woke up to the wonderful smell of different kinds of flowers. Her eyes were taped closed but in her groggy state, she was feeling no pain. She licked her dry lips and instantly there was spoon of chipped ice for her to suck on. Kitty's soothing voice asked her how she felt.

"Really good drugs." She smiled lazily. Kitty's laugh seemed to come from far way. Jackie reached for her hand. "How long was I in surgery?"

"A couple of hours honey. Dr. Bobbie told us everything went well and all that's left is for you to recover. In a few days we'll know if the surgery was a success."

Jackie heard Red's gruff voice. "Well it's about damn time you woke up. All you patients do is sleep around here." Jackie heard the teasing and smiled. "Hey Mr. Forman, I'm glad you came. Is Eric here?"

"No, he gets off work in an hour. Do you need us to hang around? I hate hospitals." Red grumbled.

"Red!" Kitty scolded. "She just had surgery and she needs friendly voices, not you complaining about the hospital. Let's go to the cafeteria and get you some lunch. Jackie, you just rest and we'll be back."

Jackie smiled and let the rest of the anesthesia pull her back into a warm comfortable dreamlike state.

T7S

Eric didn't even change his boots. The minute four o'clock rolled around, he hit the ground running. His mom told him she would call if there were any complications, but Eric wanted to be at the hospital. Hell, he'd sleep there if they let him! He found his dad talking softly to his mom when he entered the wide doorway of the private room.

"She's good?" he asked anxiously.

Kitty smiled. "Honey, she's doing as good as she can be. She'll probably do a lot of sleeping. That's how the body repairs itself."

Red stood up, "Well, since you're here, I can go home and get some dinner." He looked at his sons' dusty work boots and raised an eyebrow. "Getting some field work eh?"

Eric smiled. "Yeah, I was measuring some closets that the contractors miscalculated." Eric felt proud that his dad noticed he was doing something worthy of respect. Red clapped a hand on Eric's shoulder. "We'll save you some dinner. Don't stay too late." Eric hugged his mom and took vigil in the warm seat she vacated.

He leaned his head against the fabric curtain and sighed. Those gauze bandages were back. Jackie hated those. Eric remembered the sight of red and swollen eyes from the first time. What was under the bandages now and did the surgery work?

"Mouth breather." Jackie said in a scratchy voice. Eric grinned and sat up, "Faker. You were awake."

She laughed softly, "Of course, who could sleep with your dad talking about cleaning the gutters and trapping the Anderson's dog?" Jackie reached out for Eric's hand. Eric scooted the chair closer and covered her cold hand with his warm one. "How do you feel?"

"Like I'm floating in a pool of warm water. Speaking of water, could you give me a spoon of those ice chips?"

Eric scooped some ice onto the little plastic spoon and slipped it between her lips. "That's better." She sighed. "I won't know if it worked for two to four weeks. Do you know how aggravating that is?"

Eric smiled, "If you get some of your sight back, I'm sure it will be worth the wait."

"When I do, I hope it's your face I see first." She said softly. Eric leaned over the bed and kissed her. "Me too, because I plan on being here as much as I can."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Jackie smiled. "You don't mind if I take a nap now do you?"

"Nope, I'll just watch some hospital TV and we can pretend we're sitting on the sofa."

"I'd like that." She replied with a yawn.

"I'll be here when you wake up."

"I love you Eric."

"I love you too Jackie."

T7S

Kelso and Brooke were carrying the largest purple unicorn ever into Jackie's room. Brooke held Michael at the door while she knocked softly. Jackie looked towards the door. "Michael?"

"Damn! How did you know?"

"Old Spice. Gives you away every time." Jackie laughed. "…and I smell Fez's special shampoo and I know it's not Mrs. Forman so that must be Brooke breathing through her nose."

"You are good!" Brooke said giving Jackie a small hug. "We brought you a present." Kelso set the hug unicorn on the hospital bed and Jackie's hands went out to "see" it. She smiled when her fingers found the horn. The soft plush material was soft and she loved it. "What color is it?"

Brooke was now sitting to the right of her bed. "It's different shades of purple with a silver horn."

"How's Betsy?" Jackie asked excitedly.

Kelso found the remote control that raised and lowered the foot of the bed. "Cool, they don't have these kinds of beds in Point Place."

"Michael stop playing. Betsy is excited to have her Aunt Jackie come over and see her new rompers. Michael's grandmother started sewing some little outfits and they are just adorable."

Kelso was looking at all the flowers and balloons. "How much longer do you have to stay in here?"

"Until my eyes quit draining."

Kelso nearly gagged. "Gross. Does that mean your eyeballs are going to shrivel up like raisins?"

"Yes Michael, just like raisins. Every time you eat one, think of my eyeballs." Jackie turned her head towards Brooke, "I'm kidding actually. That steroid medicine I was taking was causing a build up of fluid in my eyes and it was putting pressure on my retina, my optic nerve and everything."

"It's a good thing you found this new doctor or it could have been a lot worse."

"I know. He's a great guy, he checks me in the morning and then at the end of the day. He says I have to take something called Beta-blockers for the rest of my life to reduce the amount of fluid my eyes make but if I can see again, I don't care."

Kelso fumed, "That doesn't tell me how much longer you have to stay in here."

Jackie smiled, "I'm being released Friday." Kelso picked up a book at the end of the bed. "Hey, what's this?"

Brooke grabbed the book from his hands. "Jackie…your learning Braille?"

Jackie blushed. "Kind of. The book is silly. See Bob. See Bob run. Run Bob run. Why couldn't they have done a Dr. Seuss? Much more entertaining."

Kelso was amazed. "So you can read Morse code?" Brooke laughed, "No honey, it's Braille. Jackie reads the raised bumps. Each little cell is a letter."

"Where's the ink?" he asked.

"There is none. It's just a series of bumps that make up words." Brooke explained. Jackie replied, "I'm still learning. I just hope that they start making a Cosmo in Braille so I can keep up with fashion."

Brooke was impressed. "This is almost as good as learning French. There's a big career out there for blind interpreters. A customer at the library has a sister-in-law that speaks three languages and they are always flying her to exotic locations to interpret for court cases or buy homes. It's a great language to learn. I'm proud of you."

Jackie beamed. "I still have a ways to go before I can read Gone With the Wind but I'll stick with the Kindergarten stuff for now."

Kelso looked at the book. "You know what the problem is? There's NO pictures! God, how boring!"

Brooke and Jackie giggled and he tossed the book back on the bed. "Jackie, we'll come back and visit you when you're back with the Forman's. Casey's watching Betsy and we have to pick her up, but you take care sweetie. Michael, say goodbye."

"Good bye." He said petulantly

"Michael, where's my hug." Jackie asked the pouting young man. He huffed, "FINE." But came around and gave her a big hug anyways. "Don't let those nurses push you around!"

"I love you too Michael!" Jackie said happily.

T7S

Reminiscent of a time from last year, Jackie sat in a wheelchair while the Forman's were checking her out of the hospital. Dr. Bobbie was giving last minute instructions. "….basically make sure she avoids heaving lifting, straining, and bending for the first couple weeks. I need to see her next Thursday to monitor her progress. You have the prescriptions and make sure she wears dark glasses outside or any place she may be exposed to extreme brightness."

Dr. Bobbie bent down to Jackie's chair. "No sticking your fingers or trying put on mascara. Nothing near your eyes except for the shower – are we clear?"

"Yes doctor. Can I get out of here now?"

Dr. Bobbie smiled at the Forman's and Eric started pushing the wheelchair towards the exit. Red looked at the huge unicorn on the floor. "Son, this thing isn't going to walk itself out the door and I'm sure as hell not carrying it. Get that chair back here."

Jackie laughed as Eric wheeled her back around. Kitty was holding the nicest plants and the majority where sent to the hospital chapel. More roses from Steven, a Bonsai tree from Bob, a bouquet of carnations from Fez and wildflowers sent from Donna.

Eric leaned down, "I have a present for you but it's at the house." Jackie clapped her hands, "I love presents!"

"I know and I think you'll like this one the best."

Jackie fell asleep in the car. Red liked driving the Mustang and Kitty thought the car was too fast for a girl but she loved having the scenery speeding past as they drove home. Eric held Jackie's hand and wondered when he should tell his folks that they were more than friends. Would he be banished to the basement with Hyde? _Better rethink that Eric!_

T7S

Jackie was so glad to eat a home cooked meal. She missed having real food and conversation. Bob invited himself and Hyde came up making for a wonderful meal. Kitty was happy that everyone was getting along and her young lady was safe at home.

Hyde announced that he was going to start looking for an apartment, "I can't live in a basement for the rest of my life. Staying at the store was actually a good experience. I found out that I really smell without a shower for three days!" he joked.

Kitty tsked. "Well, wherever you move, you can always come home for a good meal. I'm just proud that you grew up and matured Steven."

Red lifted an eyebrow. "Not much fun washing clothes on a Friday night eh?"

Hyde smirked, "You know it."

Bob wanted to be a part of the conversation. "I'm thinking of buying a vacation home in Florida. The winters here just seem to be getting colder every year. Plus, I'll still have the house for Donna when she graduates."

Red looked at Bob. "Florida? What's in Florida that's not in Wisconsin?"

Bob smiled. "Beaches. Women in bikinis all year round." Hyde held up his hand, "I want an apartment in Florida!"

Jackie chuckled and pushed away from the table. "Mrs. Forman?"

"Oh honey, is it time?" Kitty said getting up from the table. Being courteous, all four guys stood up as the two women got out of their chairs. Red explained, "Pressure headache. The doctor told us she'd get them in a few hours. Nothing to worry about – it's part of the recovery."

Kitty steered Jackie to the sofa where she laid down and gripped the cushion. "I think my eyes are going to pop!"

Kitty peeled the bandages back and found the eyelids were swollen and an angry red mixed with green and purple bruising. She wasn't too alarmed because the eyes were a delicate area. She added a couple drops of artificial tears and replaced the old bandages with new ones.

Kitty poured a couple of antibiotic pills in her hand and some painkillers. She held Jackie's head up while she swallowed the medication with a drink of water. "You should start feeling the pressure go away soon sweetie." Kitty looked up to see Eric standing at the door.

"Eric, honey, get me a pillow and a bag of frozen peas." Jackie grabbed Kitty's arm, "Peas?"

The older woman chuckled, "The cold will help the swelling and make you feel better. Kitty brushed Jackie's hair from her forehead, "Remember, it's worth the pain."

"You're right." Jackie agreed. "A little pain, a lot to gain."

The medicine kicked in just as Eric arrived with a pillow and the frozen veggies. Kitty put the bag of peas over the top of Jackie's face and plumped the pillow behind her head. "Just lay still for a little while and you'll feel better. I need to go back to the kitchen now."

Eric sat on the sofa and asked if there was anything he could do. Jackie smiled and replied, "You're already doing it. Just sit with me for a few minutes."

Eric smacked his head, "Oh, your gift! Do you want it now or later?"

Jackie grinned, "What do you think?" Eric laughed, "I'll be right back." Jackie heard Eric's feet running up the stairs and running back down seconds later.

He put the gift wrapped box in her hands. "The wrapping is pink and red with a white bow." Jackie felt the long, rectangular box. It was too heavy to be a necklace or bracelet and didn't feel like a book. Jackie had no clue what it was.

She tore off the wrapping and pulled of the lid of the box. Eric ginned, "I had this made especially for you." Jackie dumped the sanded piece of two by four into her hand. "You gave me a piece of wood?"

Eric turned the piece of sanded lumber over in her hand and took her fingers and set them on top. Jackie ran her fingertips over " : :..:| ..:| |..-.. .::":.., :.:"; and smiled.

She read it again and said, "This is the nicest present anyone has ever given me. I love you too Eric."

T7S

**A/N:** : :..:| ..:| |..-.. .::":.., :.:"; is a Braille sentence.


	21. Chapter 21 Best Day Ever!

**Author Notes: **_…. Kudo's to all of you who figured out what Eric's Braille message to Jackie was__….. fluffy chapter!_

T7S

**Chapter 21 **– Best Day Ever

T7S

"_: :..:| ..:| |..-.. .::":.., :.:;" is Braille for "I Love You"_

T7S

Jackie was sitting at the kitchen table "reading" a Braille book for Kitty when Red came skidding into through the patio doors. His face was flush and he was breathing hard and his eyes were bright with excitement. "Where's Eric?"

Kitty looked concerned, "Red, are you okay? Is it your heart?"

Red stopped to catch his breath. "Heart good. Attorney's office called. Let's go."

Kitty used her outside voice to call Eric who was running down the stairs seconds later. "Honey, we have to take a trip. Don't ask questions; just get your shoes on!"

In record time, the Forman's and Jackie were loaded in the Toyota and on their way to the attorney's office. "Sweetie, what was the rush?"

Red grinned. "The judge made a ruling. We won."

Kitty squealed, "Oh honey! That is so great! I can't wait to find out what happened to that big bad battery company!" Red pulled into the parking lot of Standard & Glitsch Attorneys At Law. Eric came around to help Jackie out of the backseat. "There are stairs but we'll take them slow."

Red and company were ushered into the attorney's lavish office and sat in the chairs in front of Martin's desk. "Eric, this is Martin Glitsch, the attorney that represented the garage. Mr. Glitsch, this is my son, my wife Kitty and you've met Jackie."

"Oh Miss Burkhart, how is the surgery coming along?" He asked politely. Jackie smiled, "I get the bandages off next week for a check. I'm really hopeful to see something."

"….Judge Maddock has awarded Reginald Forman $750,000 in compensatory damages for the loss of income and repair to his place of business and an award of $800,000 in punitive damages for pain and suffering of second and third degree burns due to Homeland Ventures defective Day/Night Volt batteries." Kitty was holding Red's hand excitedly as the attorney read the verdict.

Mr. Glitsch continued. "The judge cited Homeland Ventures sale of the defective batteries as reckless, callous and willful. Mr. Eric Forman."

Eric's head shot up. "Me?" He didn't expect to be involved in this! He wasn't hurt. Mr. Glitch smiled, "As a party to the exposure of the acid, even though you weren't seriously injured, you did sustain injuries that required a medic. You have been awarded punitive damages in the amount of $50,000."

Eric almost fell out of his chair. Martin explained to Red that Jim, the mechanic, was entitled to the same amount because like Eric, he had been exposed as well.

Glitsch turned to Jackie. "Miss Burkhart, the judge has awarded you $500,000 in compensatory damages for loss of income, potential income and an award of 2.5 million dollars in punitive damages for your loss of vision. The judge acknowledges that you were involved in a life changing event and you may never restore your previous perfect vision. He ordered Homeland Ventures to continue paying for your ophthalmologist therapies, medications, surgeries, glasses or classes you may need for the rest of your life."

Jackie could only squeak. "Um. Could you…could you repeat that sir?"

Martin passed over a copy of the judge's award to Eric, Red and Jackie. "I have already taken my fees from the award and you will find the checks made out in your name. I suggest you deposit these as soon as possible and Miss Burkhart, a trust has been created at Kenosha Memorial for your vision treatments."

Martin looked at the shell shocked Forman's. He won this case fair and square and believed the family in front of him deserved more but the award was reasonable and would take care of them for a long time to come. "If you have any questions, please call my office." Martin stood up and shook Red's hand.

"Congratulations." Martin smiled. Red shook his hand woodenly. Glitsch looked at Eric. "My congratulations to you as well." Eric shook his hand excitedly.

Jackie reached out to Martin. "Thank you for punishing that company. It's nice to know that I'll never have to worry about my future."

Martin shook her hand. "It's been my pleasure Jackie."

T7S

The Forman's and Jackie had their picture taken with the president of Point Place Community Bank. The bank VP declared they never had such a large deposit on a single day in the history of their banking. Red's face actually hurt from smiling so much!

Kitty said she felt rich even though she tucked a couple of bank pens into her purse and one of the pocketbook sized calendars. Jackie couldn't see the check but she could hold it in her hand and that was real enough. She made a promise to herself that if she got her vision back, she would use the money to help other blind people like herself.

Eric envisioned replacing the Vista Cruiser with a truck. A big truck he could drive at the job site. Red was thinking about expanding the business. Everyone had a dream and now it could be achieved.

This was the best day in the world.

T7S

Eric and Kitty accompanied Jackie on her two week visit. The bandages were coming off and this was the first step to seeing what the surgery accomplished. Dr. Bobbie lowered the lights in the examining room and carefully untapped the gauze. "Jackie, as I remove the bandages, I need you to keep your eyes closed."

"Okay." She said crossing the fingers on both hands. She felt the gauze fall away and then Dr. Bobbie was lifting her eyelid and a bright light startled her. She jumped back. "What was that!"

Dr. Bobbie smiled. "What did you see?"

Jackie gasped, "Lightning!" Dr. Bobbie chuckled and opened her other lid and examined the retina and optic nerve and Jackie's eye started to water. "Okay, Jackie open both eyes slowly and let just let your eyes get adjusted to the dark room okay?"

Jackie's stomach was jumping with excitement. She opened her eyes and saw shadows. There was still darkness but she see a large box. She could see the outline of Dr. Bobbie's head. Behind him was the outline of two other heads.

"Mrs. Forman is on the left, I think her hand is on her head and Eric is on the right." Kitty gasped, "That's right! Oh honey!"

Eric didn't gasp but he was nearly wordless, "You can see me?"

Jackie laughed a bubbly laugh. "I can see the shadow of you. I can't see your face but I can see your outline."

Dr. Bobbie replied, "This is good. I'm going to raise the lighting slowly and just let your eyes adjust – don't force anything."

The office lights came up slowly and Eric's shadow turned into a blur of color. She could see him but not clearly. But she could see him! "Eric, do something."

Eric stood up and walked towards the examining chair, cupped her face in hands and kissed her lips. "I love you. I love that you can see a shadow of me. Now I can take you to the park and we can really have ice cream."

Jackie was so touched. The lights went up again and some of the blurriness went away but not all of it. Dr. Bobbie looked at her eyes again and was pleased. "I want you to continue wearing your glasses for the next week. It usually takes 2 to 4 weeks to recover from the surgery and you are doing amazingly well for two weeks."

Jackie stood up and tried to focus on finding the door but was overcome with a feeling of nausea. Dr. Bobbie smiled, "No depth perception? It will improve over the weeks but I suggest you keep your eyes looking at object near you. Your eyes and brain need to work hand in hand to recognize distances and heights again."

"The blurriness?"

"We're hoping that clears up but Jackie, you have to give it time. When you come back next week I have some visual therapies for you but now I just want to you go home and stay comfortable and let your eyes do what they need to."

Jackie put her Ray Charles frames back on and reached for her cane. "I feel safer walking this way."

Dr. Bobbie nodded his head. "As you should. Schedule an appointment for next Friday and take care this week."

T7S

Outside the clinic, Jackie was standing in the sunshine and this was the very first time in months that she could see it! She could actually see the brightness of the sun filtered through her dark lenses. She reached over for the silhouette she recognized as Eric and held his hand.. "I can finally see something, do you know how incredibly exciting that is?"

Eric tugged her and gave her a hug. "I know how you feel. This is just the start of great things."

Kitty coughed, "Is there something you two need to tell me? I would guess on what I've seen over the last few weeks but that's just the mother in me putting her nose where it doesn't belong."

Eric laughed. "I guess officially, Jackie and me are a couple."

Jackie smiled, "We love each other."

Kitty clapped her hands. "I knew it!" Then she developed the shrewd mother gaze. "Oh dear. You both sleep across the hall from each other so…."

"Mom! We sleep in separate beds!" Eric exclaimed. He didn't to add what they did when they _weren't_ sleeping!

Kitty didn't sound convinced. "Well, okay but Eric, if your dad gets suspicious…..someone has to move to the basement!"

"That would be me." Eric replied resignedly.

"You bet mister." His mom confirmed. Jackie laughed. "Let's go home."

T7S

Red and Kitty were sitting at the kitchen table discussing their good fortune and the results of Jackie's eye exam. Kitty also gave her husband a hint that Jackie and Eric were starting to get a little sweet on each other.

"A little? The boy is steaming! I'm amazed that he can concentrate on going to work each day! We have to separate them before something happens."

Kitty rolled her eyes, "Red, I think they are beyond that." Hyde chose that minute to walk in from the living room holding Jackie's piece of sanded wood. He put it on the table.

"Is this some new kind of art or are you saving it for the winter?" he joked.

Kitty smiled and turned the wood over to expose the Braille message. "Boys, read it and weep."

Red furrowed his brow, "What are you talking about?" Hyde picked it up and noticed nothing remarkable about it except for the odd carvings.

Kitty simply replied, "It's Braille and it says I love you. Eric had it made for Jackie."

Red groaned. "He does lover her. Crap."

Hyde ran his fingers over the bumps and said, "This is actually the kind of romantic stuff Jackie likes."

"I'm stuck in a house with hopeless romantics." Red groaned.

Kitty kissed her husband on the top of his head. "Get used to it handsome!

T7S

**A/N:** _Author is neither an eye doctor nor a lawyer – all fiction. I own nothing._


	22. Chapter 22 Eye of the Beholder

**Author Note: **_…just fluff – no holds barred fluff…._

T7S

**Chapter 22 **– Eye of the Beholder

T7S

Hyde watched the blooming relationship of Jackie Burkhart and Eric Forman with growing interest. They were cute and he likened it to watching babies and puppies. Wherever Eric went, Jackie was right behind him. If Jackie went, Eric followed. Normally, Hyde would have gagged at all the fluffy crap they did, but he liked his brother and he wanted Jackie to be happy.

Jackie was riding shotgun when Eric drove home in his brand new truck. The Vista Cruiser had finally been replaced with a man car. Hyde was going to miss that old wreck. There were some good times in it. As he sat on the patio chair, Jackie was holding Eric's hand and when they passed by they each greeted him and Hyde felt like the family was evolving and he was still a part of it.

When Hyde asked Jackie to describe what he looked like to her she called him a flesh colored blur with a mustache. Cool. She could see the mustache.

T7S

Red watched the new relationship with a foot ready for Eric's ass. He regarded Jackie as his daughter, albeit a wealthy daughter since the lawsuit was won, but a female member of the family nonetheless! If Eric does anything to make her cry! He had to polish his boots….just in case.

Kitty was more tolerant of the relationship in fact she loved that Eric and Jackie were in love! She'd lie awake in bed at night and talk about grand-babies and diaper bags and how cute the children would be. She wouldn't shut up.

When Kitty asked Red what she thought about the possibility of grandchildren, Red decided they better like the Packers or they could go back where they came from.

T7S

Jackie and Eric were sitting in their "park" where the failed ice cream melted. The summer sun was hot but luckily their favorite bench was in the shade. "…and a vanilla cone for you my pretty." Eric offered. Jackie could see the ice cream moving towards her and snagged it out of his hand.

"Thank you." She said taking a long teasing seductive lick. Eric groaned, "You're killing me here." Jackie ran her index finger through the ice cream and brought a mini scoop to her lips to suck it off. Eric grabbed the cone and threw it to the ground. "I'll buy you another!" he said before he kissed her hard. _How could ice cream be so erotic?_

Jackie loved the ice cream kiss. Eric was glued to her mouth and his fingers were in her hair…her favorite kind of kiss. When he finally removed his lips from hers, he kissed her jaw and whispered in her ear, "You're so beautiful to me. I don't think I could ever feel like this about anyone else in the world."

Jackie closed her eyes and could feel warm tears welling up. She felt the same way and almost felt undeserving but Eric had been there with her every step of this treacherous journey and if he said she was beautiful…it had to be true.

Jackie sat back and patted his hair back into place. It was falling over his forehead and he just looked so handsome. She looked in his eyes and the green were smiling back at her. His lips were curved in the perfect smile and Jackie realized she could see his face. She blinked. She could really see Eric's face!

"What are you smiling at?" he asked.

Jackie bit her lip. How could she explain that the blurriness was nearly gone? She could see Eric's brown hair and green eyes and the little smattering of freckles on his nose. "Close your eyes." He shut his eyes wondering what she was up to.

Jackie took the moment to look around her. Really look around her. She could see flowering bushes and a swing set and the fountain and she started to feel a bubble of excitement welling up. "Eric, I can see you."

His eyes opened wide and he said carefully, 'You can _see_ me? Like I can see you?" Grinning, she nodded her head and for what could have been a lifetime she just stared into his eyes. She finally saw the real Eric Forman. The man who was her friend, her eyes, her moral support and her lover all rolled into one nearly six foot tall package.

"Okay, what am I doing?" He covered one eye with his hand. She pulled his hand down and said "You're eyes are gorgeous don't cover them up."

Eric stuck out his tongue. Jackie responded in kind. He smiled and she smiled back. "I love you."

"I love you more!"

T7S

Dr. Bobbie was pleased. "Jackie, this is more than wonderful. You still have some blind spots that may or may not go away, but with a good pair of tri-focals you'll almost perfect vision."

Dr. Bobbie turned to the Forman's and explained. "Jackie's has about 85% of her vision restored and this is more than I could have hoped for. She can't see up close for such things as threading a needle or reading small print and she'll need glasses for distance especially when driving."

Jackie clapped happily. "I get to drive my car again?"

Dr. Bobbie laughed. "Yes - only if you wear the glasses. You have some blind spots in your peripheral vision and I don't think that will improve so turn your head to see what's on the side of you. I can recommend a great optometrist in Point Place that will make your glasses."

Red cleared his throat. "So, 85 percent is good?"

Dr. Bobbie replied, "It's excellent considering all of the trauma her eyes have gone through." He looked at Jackie, "I want to see you every three months for a check up and make sure you use the artificial tears every night."

"I will." Jackie promised.

T7S

Later that night, they were sitting on the couch watching CHiP's when Eric turned and said, "So now that you're almost independent, what are you going to due for your future?"

Jackie picked up Eric's hand. "One of the first things I'm going to do is talk to a designer and have someone make pretty glasses for blind girls. You didn't tell me how ugly those were! Where were the rhinestones and colors! I saw that picture of me at the bank and it was terrible!"

Eric laughed and hugged her. "I'm thinking about getting an apartment. You know how crowded it's getting around here."

Jackie smiled. "What about maybe the two of us….buying a house together?"

"What? Are you serious?" She _could not be serious!_

"Well, I'm finally a rich girl, and not that I wanted to get money that way, but I would love to live with you or marry you or be your girlfriend forever."

"Are you proposing to me Jackie Burkhart?" Eric smiled.

"Well, I guess I am. Would Eric Forman like to buy a house with me and live in it forever? We could maybe stay in this neighborhood…."

"I like the way you think Miss Burkhart." Eric said kissing her nose. He gently removed her glasses. "These just make you _too _sexy." Jackie laughed, "Trifocals are sexy? You're changing the subject."

"Well, they're sexy when you wear them. " He hummed. Jackie laughed, "I was thinking that maybe we could talk about making Steven… an uncle…"

Eric smiled. "…Mom and Dad would make great babysitters."

Jackie continued, "Betsy would have a playmate…I could take up Brooke's suggestion about teaching Braille to the blind."

Kitty was standing at the top of the stairs eavesdropping and when she heard the discussion turning to having babies, she shrieked with happiness. "Oh my gosh…you're talking marriage!" Kitty ran down the steps.

Eric turned and grinned, "Jackie proposed to me." Jackie looked at Kitty's smiling face and replied, "I think he said yes. You did say yes right?" Eric's head turned back, "If I didn't say it, then yes."

Jackie squealed and hugged his neck. "We are going to be so awesome together." Eric laughed. Red came in from the kitchen, "Is that ridiculous TV show over yet?"

Kitty ran over to give Red a hug. "Oh honey, those two are going to get married!"

Red looked at Eric, "What did you do?"

Eric laughed, "I didn't do anything. Jackie asked me." Jackie put her glasses back on and grinned. "It's true. He loves me and we're going to have a future together." She laced her fingers with Eric's. "I guess I should ask for your blessing?"

Red snorted. "If it gets him out of my house, you can have all my blessings."

"Red! Think of it as gaining a real daughter. One who doesn't live with us?" Kitty suggested. She wrapped an arm around his waist. "We would finally have the house all to ourselves."

Red looked over at his future daughter-in-law and said, "You can make this happen?"

Jackie laughed happily. "Yes Mr. Forman."

"Its Dad now and hurry up setting that wedding date!"

T7S

Donna Pinciotti's thesis on Career Women Dealing with Blindness was published in a local journal and launched her career into reporting news stories on the inadequacies of the 1980's decade at dealing with the disabled. She became an accomplished journalist and Bob framed every newspaper that printed her picture.

Hyde loved his little nephew Jackson Eric Forman. Little Jackson developed an affinity for rock music at an early age. He had a tiny pair of bongo's that he played in the listening pit at Grooves.

Eric was a certified draftsman and was attending Point Place Community College to get his degree in Engineering. Kerry Carson liked his work and wanted to make Forman part of the management team,

Red Forman expanded his garage and championed other mom and pop auto repair shops to attend classes that prevented injuries and educated the employees on how to safely handle shop chemicals with safety glasses and proper gloves and gear. He never wanted another person to suffer like his daughter-in-law did from just a brief exposure.

Kitty was a full time homemaker and loved every minute of it. She published a cookbook of her best dessert recipes and donated all the proceeds to a newly formed company called Books on Tape. The company hired actors to read published authors onto audio cassettes so the "book" could be listened to in automobiles or on tape recorders. It was a success.

Jackie consulted with several eyewear manufacturers and developed a new signature eyewear design specifically for the blind or vision impaired. The new glasses came with jewels or fur and were attractive. The accessories, such as glass cases had her favorite motto printed in Braille.

"_Beauty is in the __Eye of the Beholder__."_

Beaded and crystal chains were looped around the ear pieces so the glasses could never get lost. The "Burks" were so popular; many celebrities wore them with no prescription just as a new cool pair of sunglasses.

Life was better as a Forman.

It was better than Zen.

They lived happily ever after.

The End.

-**A/N**-

_This was a learning experience for me while I researched the dangers of batteries and how they explode. I learned that lap top batteries exploded, cell phone batteries exploded….it was endless! I learned about Braille and really respect the people that can read it and write it._

_But remember, this was fiction and it was a love story and I hope you enjoyed the trip. I'd like to give a special thanks to my regular reviewers – you're name is listed on my wall of fame on my profile._

_THANKS TO ALL THE AUTHOR ALERTS AND FAVORITE STORYS! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT._

_Marla_


End file.
